The Fifth Element
by ConnerWithARailgun
Summary: AU! For centuries, four kingdoms have been locked in eternal war. The Kingdoms of Fire, Ice, Slime and Candy are all positioned to attack, no side able to break the stalemate. However, when the Ice Kingdom finds a frozen human in the ice, the Candy Kingdom prepares to counterattack... The Amnesiac Finn and the Ice King now must join forces and tip the balance of world power, or die
1. The Boy in the Ice

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 1: The Boy in the Ice**

* * *

Simon Petrikov, the Ice King, walked along the frosty catacombs of the Ice Kingdom. It was his Kingdom. His subjects; The Penguins, the Snow Golems…they were his only company. For Simon Petrikov was the last human in Ooo.

Well, he was human, at the very least. He wasn't sure now. He was 6'2, had icy skin, and wore circular, blue glasses. He had long white hair and a short white beard. He was a black shirt and a scruffy grey coat, and kept a golden crown fastened to his waist. In short, he bore a passing resemblance to John Lennon. Blue skin aside, Simon was the very last remnant of the human race.

Or so he thought.

Simon wandered through the ice caves, and using his icy magic, derived from the magical crown that he fastened to his hip, created two new ice creatures. Ice-o-pedes, he called them, owing to their elongated bodies, insectoid heads, and many, many legs. He let the Ice-o-pedes tunnel, and dig out new caves. Soon, his Penguin subjects would have a new place to live.

One of his Ice-o-pedes stopped in its tracks. It backed off, and hissed. Apparently, it had found something in the ice that it did not like.

"Woah, boy!" Simon said, putting his hands up to comfort the Ice-o-pede. "Easy boy."

Simon looked up at whatever managed to repulse the Ice-o-pede. The sight caused his jaw to drop.

It was a human boy.

The Boy, naked as a peeled banana, had blonde hair. Shaggy, unkempt, long blonde hair, the kind normally found on barbarians. On his left hip was a tattoo, which the boy seemed to have tried to slash off his body. There was red scare tissue covering up most of his tattoo, but Simon could make out the first two letters. **FN…**

"Finn…" Simon said, spelling out the letters phonetically in his mouth. He rolled the letters around in his mouth, trying it in a variety of comedic voices. Anything to distract himself from the potentially mind shattering revelation that he, supposedly the last human on the continent, had found another human.

"Ice-o-pedes! Break the ice!" Simon barked, suddenly finding a sense of urgency that he did not have five seconds ago. He needed to know more about this boy. Was he even still alive? Where did he come from?

The Ice-o-pedes roared and used their incredible jaws to slice and smash away at the ice. The boy's frigid, unconscious body fell out of the rubble, and onto the icy floor. Simon ran to him, and checked his pulse.

"Finn", or whatever his real name was, was still alive.


	2. An Old Bearskin Hat

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 2: An Old Bearskin Hat**

* * *

The Ice Castle was the grandest structure in the entire ice kingdom. It blended seamlessly with the Ice City below, and was bang in the centre of the ice kingdom. It was the home of the Ice King, Simon Petrikov, and his loyal Penguin Retainers. Below, in the Polar City, lived a thriving community of Penguins and Snow Golems.

The medical ward was incredibly sparse. Only Penguins really used it. Snow Golems could reconstruct themselves from snow, and Simon was not sure if he even COULD be injured or get sick. It had certainly not happened in recent memory.

The penguin nurses and doctors were hard at work on the human boy's body. Although alive, the process of thawing him out had caused the young boy's body to go into shock. Simon had to leave to wrangle his Ice-o-pedes, but was not pleased when he returned. The Penguins had not thought to give the boy any clothes.

"Could somebody **_PLEASE_** get this boy some warm clothes?" Simon snapped, his white beard flaring up. The nurse penguins squawked in fright, and shuffled off to get the human boy something to wear. Simon walked up to the doctor penguin, who was trying to wake up "Finn".

"Tell it to me straight Doc." Simon began. "Is he going to pull through?"

 _"Wenk!_ " Said the Doctor.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Simon barked. "What do I pay you for?"

The penguin jumped up and slapped Simon with his flipper. _"WENK!"_

"You're right. I lost my biz there. It's just this is the first human I've seen in nearly 80 years! I need to know who he his." Simon sighed.

 _"Wenk."_

"Thank you doc."

There was a familiar shuffling noise of Penguins on the move. Due to the lack of humanoid people in the ice kingdom, clothing options were slim at best. They found some shorts, a t-shirt, and most strikingly, an old white hat, made from bearskin.

"Well," Simon sighed. "It's better than nothing."


	3. The Bacon Soldiers

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 3: The Bacon Soldiers**

* * *

Simon sat in the medical wing for hours, while the penguins worked tirelessly. They had gotten "Finn", stable, but that was about it. He just was not waking up.

The Ice King's ennui was interrupted, however, by the sound of trumpets. The city watch had spotted intruders on the Polar City's borders.

"Oh Booty Baskets! Not now!" Simon cried in frustration. "Just what I need. Raiders!"

 _"WENK! WENK!"_ Three penguins came into the medical room, flapping in alarm. _"WENK!"_

"I heard, alright!" Ice King sighed. "Assemble the golems!"

* * *

 _The Eastern Region of the continent of Ooo was home to four military superpowers. The Slime Kingdom, with its massive military capabilities, and thriving mining industry. The Fire Kingdom, with its massive reserves of oil, and advanced technology. The Candy Kingdom, with its political alliance with neighbouring lesser kingdoms, and the primary provider of foodstuffs. Finally the Ice Kingdom, the only source of water for miles around, and with the powerful Ice King at the seat of power._

 _These four kingdoms were in perpetual stalemate for centuries. In order to get the resources needed for survival, the kingdoms would routinely raid each other. Ice Kingdom for Water, Candy Kingdom for Food, and so on. Politically speaking, there was tension._

* * *

Bacon Soldiers, of the Breakfast Kingdom, were marching towards Polar City, with the intention of harvesting its ice. The Penguin messenger had managed to rally the Snow Golem Guard in time, and Snow Golems lined up outside the city walls, preparing to fend off the raiders.

The Bacon Soldiers had begun to rush the city walls. The Snow Golems, although normally docile beings, roared and began to swat at the intruders. The Snow Golems morphed their arms into axes, maces and sharp claws, swiping at the Bacon Soldiers, who used mighty spears to fight of the golems.

"Fight, my subjects! Defend the penguins!" Simon hollered from his castle wall. He was powerful, but he did not DARE get involved with a battle. The Golems continued their savage assault on the Bacon Soldiers.

Then, without warning, there was a large bang.


	4. Pincer Movement

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 4: Pincer Movement**

* * *

Simon was blown off his feet. The blast was obviously powerful enough to cause seismic activity. His first thought was the safety of his penguins.

More Penguins scurried in, as he slowly pulled himself upwards.

 _"Wenk! Wenk, wenk! WENK WENK WENK! Wenk wenk!"_ The biggest penguin flapped in panic.

 **"WHAT?!"** Ice King cried in shock. The Bacon Soldiers had been a diversion. To keep the Snow Golem Guard on the western side of Polar City, now they had blown a massive hole in the eastern wall of the city. A classic Pincer Movement.

Simon ran to his window, and almost vomited at what he saw. It was a 4-story high man, made entirely out of maple syrup. Obviously an agent of the Breakfast Kingdom.

"I am Syrupper!" The Syrup man cried, as he swung his gloopy arms, bashing down buildings. "Give me your ice!"

"Penguins!" Simon cried. "Man the turrets!"

Penguins ran toward the battlements on the Ice Castle, where massive Chain Guns sat. The Penguins grabbed the handles of the chain guns, and began to fire on Syrupper. The guns fired massive balls of ice at rapid speeds. Unfortunately, it was too little effect, as Syrupper just chuckled loudly, as the balls of ice harmlessly sank into his liquid body.

"I said…" Syrupper shouted as he raised his liquid fist. "GIVE ME YOUR ICE!"

Syrupper expanded his liquid hands, and dug into the ground. With a grunt of effort, Syrupper ripped a massive chunk of Polar City from its foundation, with screaming Penguins inside.

"My Penquins!" Simon cried. Frost began to swirl around Simon's feet. "You're beginning to IRK me, monster." Simon growled.

Syrupper laughed in contempt as he placed the hunk of ice, and the imprisoned penguins within his liquid stomach. "Ice King! There is nothing you can do! The battle is ours!" He cried.

* * *

Deep within the Ice Castle, in the medical room, the doctors struggled to protect the human boy's unconscious body.

Suddenly, the human boy's eyes snapped open. His eyes were old. Very old. And hungry. They burned with an icy blue colour, which swirled like a tempest. His lips trembled with appetite, the only appetite he had ever known.

 _"Battle…"_


	5. The Boy with the Battle Cry

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 5: The Boy with the Battle Cry**

* * *

"I SAID! I FIND YOU…" Simon roared, the sight of his beloved penguins in such distress pushing him to a point of rage. **"IRKSOME!"**

Simon fired a cone of coldness at Syrupper. Syrupper grunted in pain as his liquid body began to solidify in certain places.

"RELEASE MY PENGUINS!" Ice King howled, as he conjured a gigantic icy spike, that plunged its way through Syrupper's now solid stomach. Syrupper shrieked in pain.

Syrupper used his own liquid arm to swat at the Ice King, who conjured an Ice Wall, blocking Syrupper's shot. As Syrupper's arm bounced away, Ice King opened up a hole in his wall, and used it to fire another beam of cold energy.

"ENOUGH!" Syrupper screamed. **_"SYRUP RIVER!"_** He opened his mouth and fired a powerful river of syrup. It hit Simon directly in the chest. The sudden influx of candy energy disrupted his concentration, causing his icy wall to shatter.

Syrupper stared at his frozen arm, and with a grunt of concentration, shattered the frozen syrup. His stump of an arm quickly reformed into a liquid arm again. With his stomach full of ice, stolen from the walls of the city, Syrupped began to turn and walk away. Unfortunately, due to his size, Syrupper was not the fastest creature, and it would take him some time to turn around.

* * *

Simon groaned as he struggled to get to his feet. He had taken a direct hit of candy energy, and at such a high speed, the impact was tremendous on Simon's skinny body.

Simon was almost at the brink of passing out, when he heard footsteps. Not the rubber waddle of penguins, or the crumbling shamble of a Snow Golem, but footsteps, of somebody running, with intent.

A blue blur sprinted past Simon, and lept out of the hole in his wall. It was screaming. Not in pain, goodness no. This was a battle cry.

"Finn?" Simon mumbled the pain of being struck still overloading most of his faculties.

Sure enough, it was the human boy dubbed "Finn." The Penguins had dressed him, and he was now leaping across the rooftops of Polar City, straight towards Syrupper. He had a crazed look in his eye.

"Battle battle BATTLE!" The human boy screamed, whipped into a frenzy at the prospect of a fight. He ran straight into a chunk of ice, and did not slow down. Instead, he smashed straight into the chunk, shattering it into a bajillion pieces.

 _ **"BATTLE!"** _ The boy screamed.


	6. Fisticuffs

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 6: Fisticuffs**

* * *

Simon couldn't believe his eyes. The Human Boy, whom had been comatose not even an hour ago, and just jumped, and Simon meant literally JUMPED, into a city wide battle, screaming like a lunatic, and smashing and punching anything that stood in his general area of effect.

Perhaps the time he spent frozen has rendered him a simpleton, thought Simon.

The human boy made a beeline straight for the scattered Bacon Soldiers. Although formidable, Bacon Soldiers were a pretty stupid bunch, so it did not occur to them to actually RETREAT when Syrupper breached the city limits.

"Finn" jumped off a roof, screaming. He landed straight into a battalion of Bacon Soldiers. Using only his fists, he ploughed straight into the hordes of Bacon Soldiers, smashing them around. **BAM!** He struck on of them in the face with his fist. **WAPOW!** He broke another one's leg with a slicing kick. **ZAP!** He shrieked in another one's ear, causing it to faint from sheer shock.

"Holy Glob, that kid's a monster!" Simon recoiled in slight shock.

Soon the Bacon Soliders were all lying on the floor. Only a small minority were left in one piece.

The human boy appropriated a spear from one of the fallen soldiers. Now the only real target was Syrupper. He looked at the giant and shrieked.

He leapt up onto a piece of icy wreckage, and then jumped up onto the Polar City skyscape. He roared as he bolted towards Syrupper.

And smooshed straight into Syrupper's liquid thigh.

"Oh boy." Simon cringed, as he spectated the whole event from the gaping hole in his tower. "I coulda seen that coming."

Both Ice King and Syrupper could only stare in bewilderment as the human child screamed and flailed in the syrupy goop.

Then Syrupper started to chuckle, ominously.


	7. Syrup River

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 7: Syrup River**

* * *

Syrupper grinned like a loon, and grunted. With his effort, he ejected the human boy from his thigh.

"Foolish goblin child! You cannot defeat the mighty Syrupper! Youngest of the Candy Giants!" Syrupper boomed, and raised his liquid fist. "Perish!"

"No!" Ice King shouted. Although brusied and beaten, the thought of losing what was likely the only remaining member of his species was too much to bear. Icy power surged through his veins, and trickled across his brain like a hand, gripping his mind. The power was great...so great it was maddening.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY!" Simon bellowed. "ICE WINDS! BLOW! BLOW!"

Ice King raised his arms and sent an icy blizzard towards Syrupper. Syrupper howled as his liquid body solidified. "Finn", who had witnessed Syrupper's body partially solidify, grinned in sadistic joy. With a wordless grunt, the boy made a mad dash towards Syrupper. With a yell, he landed a punch on Syrupper's solid leg. It shattered in one hit.

Syrupper, now one leg short, began to topple, and violently collided with the ground. His solid parts shattered, and the rest of his gloopy body simply went "Splodge" on the streets of Polar City.

"Finn" stood there, sucking in air in heavy pants, as if he was still in something of a frenzy. He stood in the shallow flood of syrup that was once Syrupper.

 ** _"You *burble* shouldn't have *glub*done that!"_** A deep voice boomed. The human boy grinned in delight as the syrupy mess began to swirl and reform into Syrupper.

"Foolish tiny beings! Unless you solidify and smash my head, I will always reform! I am immortal. **SYRUP RIVER**!"

Syrupper, now giant again, opened his mouth to vomit a high pressure stream of hot, sticky syrup. Unlike the rather ungraceful Simon, "Finn" expertly rolled out of the way, and the syrup hit a building, blasting it to bits.

"SYRUP RIVER!" Syrupper shouted again, unleashing anotherliquid beam. The human boy leapt out of the way, jumping on a piece of icy wreckage, and then jumping back onto the skyscape. Syrupper took advantage of this, and swung his arms, smashing any other jumping point that the human might have seen.

"Syrup..." Syrupper began, opening his mouth, letting the sticky molten syrup well up in his throat. He had the human dead to rights. "RIVER!"

 ** _"ICE WALL!"_**


	8. Shatter the Head

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 8: Shatter the Head**

* * *

Syrupper's beam of ice was deflected by a weakened Ice King, who had teleported beside the human boy, and erected an ice wall. Syrupper, in rage, began to bang on the ice wall with his massive fists, to no avail.

Inside the ice barrier, an exhausted Ice King put his arms around the human boy. The human boy, although grunting in discomfort at being touch, seemed to recognise his being injured, and helped support him.

"Can you *huff* understand me?" Ice King wheezed.

"Yes..." said the Human Boy.

"Listen. I will freeze him. You smash his head." Ice King huffed, still winded from the blow to the chest he took. "Just like he said."

The boy nodded profusely. He liked that idea.

"But first *gasp* you'll need a weapon." Ice King said. "Hold out your hand!"

The Human Boy did so, and Simon blew his icy breath into his hands. The blue mist seemed to condense in a line, and began to rapidly solidify. At one end, there was a small crossguard.

The Ice King had made an Ice Sword.

"You ready?" Simon asked.

The boy nodded.

"NOW!" Simon shouted. He dropped the ice wall, and as Syrupper brought his arm down for a massive punch attack, Simon blew his freezing vapors, turning Syrupper's arm solid.

Simon and Finn began to run up Syrupper's frozen arm, with Simon continuously re-freezing any cracks that Syrupper started to make. Syrupper, deciding enough was enough, used his other arm to try to swat the two annoyances. He brought his arm up, but as it was coming down, Simon froze it with his icy breath, and the human with the ice sword jumped into the air and sliced the frozen extremity clean off.

"AH! MY LOVE MITT!" Syrupper cried. He then noticed the two tiny beings that were now on his shoulder. "Oh no! My syrupy dome!"

Simon froze Syrupper's head before he had time to scream, and "Finn" leapt into the air, screaming, and brought his icy sword crashing down, with enough force to completely shatter the poor saps head. Ice King barely had enough time to teleport to safety, but he couldn't reach "Finn" in time.

"No!" He cried, as he saw Syrupper's headless body lose form and topple to the ground, with the boy plummeting beside him.

* * *

"Finn" landed face first in a large lake of syrup. The last thing he heard before slipping out of consciousness was two snow golems, with red crosses painted on their bellies, going "DeeDOO, DeeDoo!" with their mouths.


	9. Behold, the Mother Gum!

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 9: Behold, The Mother Gum!**

* * *

Breakfast Princess was sweating buckets. Her spies in the Ice Kingdom had told her that Syrupper had fallen, her Bacon Soldiers destroyed, and they had failed to harvest the ice. Such a failure could cost the Breakfast Kingdom's place in the Citchen Alliance.

Now she was to stand in front of the Mother Gum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and head of the Citchen Alliance.

 ** _"BREAKFAST PRINCESS!"_** Boomed a strange voice, coming from high above. It sounded like multiple voices talking at once. The room was pitch dark, with only a spotlight for Breakfast Princess to stand under. **_"YOU BRING NEWS OF THE RAID ON POLAR CITY? WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS WATER?"_**

"Um, about that…" Breakfast Princess stalled. "You see, there were complications…events that even we could not foresee…and THEN there was…"

Breakfast Princess's ramblings were interrupted by footsteps. Echoing footsteps. A young, tall woman, made entirely of pink bubblegum, stepped into the light. She wore a hot pink dress and a golden tiara. Her eyes were white, and seemed to glow in the darkness.

 ** _"WHERE IS MY WATER?"_** The woman spoke, her voice soft and quiet, but it still echoed and boomed. Breakfast Princess gulped. This MUST be the Mother Gum, she thought.

"We were outnumbered. The Ice King has amassed a vast, VAST army!" Breakfast Princess told the gum woman, lying through her teeth. "There's no way we could have won!"

The bubblegum woman's eyes began to glow brighter, and Breakfast Princess felt a surging pain in her head. She gripped her head in agony.

 ** _"BREAKFAST PRINCESS…"_** The gum woman said. **_"TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS_** ** _ONE_** ** _BEING!"_**

"Oops…" Breakfast Princess winced, realising that her mind had been read, and the Mother Gum had caught her lying to her face. She had no choice. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"PLEASE MOTHER GUM! FORGIVE THE BREAKFAST KINGDOM! WE LIVE ONLY TO SERVE THE GLORIOUS NATION OF THE CANDY KINGDOM! PLEASE FORGIVE US! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Breakfast Princess wailed, tears streaking from her eyes.

She was terrified of Mother Gum's wrath, but if word got out the Breakfast Kingdom was no longer under the Candy Kingdom's protection, then raiders would ravage her land and her people…it would be an age of carnage…

 ** _"YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR YOUR FAILURES, WRETCH."_** The gum woman spoke, waving her hand dismissively. Relief swept upon Breakfast Princess's face.

"Oh thank you my liege! Thank you! You are wonderful! You are merciful! You're kind!" Breakfast Princess sang.

 ** _"SILENCE!"_** Mother Gum roared. She clapped her gummy hands, revealing a second spotlight. It was the rest of the breakfast royal family, Toast Princess and Strudel Princess. They were trapped, and the two princesses were banging helplessly on the walls of the glass cage.

"My sisters!" Breakfast Princess yelped in fright. They were in the Mother Gum's clutches.

 ** _"YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR YOUR FAILURES! YOU ARE STILL GUILTY OF LYING TO YOUR BETTERS, AND FOR THAT, THE PRICE IS HIGH!"_** The Mother Gum rumbled.

Pink ooze began to drip into the glass cage containing the princesses. The ooze slithered towards Strudel Princess, and before she could scream, the ooze formed into a large pink spike, and gored Strudel Princess. Toast Princess screamed. Breakfast Princess screamed. Then Breakfast Princess vomited. It was too much. It was too much. Then Breakfast Princess was slapped by the pink gummy hand of the Mother Gum.

 ** _"UNLESS YOU WISH TO LOSE TWO SISTERS, TELL ME OF THIS BEING WHO DEFENDED THE ICE KINGDOM! TELL ME!"_**

The Mother Gum wrapped a gummy tendril around Breakfast Princess's neck, lifting her of the ground.

 **"TELL ME!"**

Breakfast Princess, trying her hardest to choke back the tears, looked at Toast Princess, who was being backed into a corner by more pink tendrils. If her little sister was to live, she needed to comply.

"Well," Breakfast Princess choked, her neck being squeezed by the pink tentacle. "He's a human!"


	10. The Ice King Asks

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 10: The Ice King Asks…**

* * *

The human boy woke up. The last thing he remembered was the glorious battle against the syrup giant. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a cage, and the icy sword he hand been given was outside the cage, being held by the Ice Wizard who gave it to him.

He roared and ran into the bars, hoping to break them. They did not break, and he bounced off of them and fell on the floor.

"Cool you're jets, Slick." Simon said, stroking his beard in contemplative thought. He needed to keep calm and focus. He had used his powers a lot today, more than he should have. He was terrified of losing focus, of losing grip of his lucidity. This was the price of his magic.

"Now, I know you can understand me, so I just wanna ask you some questions. That cool with you Ace?"

The boy just screamed and ran at the bars again.

"ZAP!" Simon said, casting a bolt of ice lighting. It hit the boy's leg, causing it to ice over, and the human boy to fall flat on his face.

"I can do this all day Slick, or we can talk like gents." Simon bluffed. He really COULD NOT do this all day. No telling what he would do if he overdid it. He was stretching himself thin as it was.

The boy looked at his leg, which was bonded to the floor via ice. He looked at the wizard, who was swirling some frost clouds in his fingers.

"Okay." The boy nodded, submitting. "What do you want to know?"

"First up, what's your name Slick?" Simon asked.

The boy rubbed his temples, on which sat the fluffy bearskin hat that the Penguins had given him.

"I don't know." He finally said. Simon balked.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked.

"I don't remember." The boy smiled, shrugging. "What else you got?"

"Where do you come from?" Simon tried.

"Don't remember."

"How did you get frozen in ice?"

"Don't know."

"Where did you get that tattoo?"

"What tattoo?"

Simon, getting increasingly frustrated, lifted up the boy's shirt, to reveal his scarred middle and the only letters of his tattoo that he had not managed to slice off.

"SHMOW-ZOW!" The boy yelped. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Any suspicion Simon might have had that the boy was lying about not remembering was gone now. The boy's shock was genuine. He really did not know.

"I don't know what it is." Simon sighed. "I assumed it was your name, maybe?"

"My name is NF?" The boy said, reading his tattoo upside-down, and pronouncing it "Nuf"

"Finn. I thought your name might be Finn?" Simon grinned.

The boy thought about it. He rolled the word "Finn" around in his mouth, trying it in a variety of several silly and unique voices. "I like it!" The newly dubbed Finn concluded.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" Simon tried, desperate for at least an INKLING of where the boy came from.

"I remember I really like to fight!" Finn offered. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no donk." Simon muttered, remember Finn's singlehanded massacre of the Bacon Soldiers.

"I'm sorry Mr. I don't know anything. But there's a few things I'd like to know." Finn said, looking around…


	11. Finn Asks

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 11: Finn Asks…**

* * *

Finn was let out the cage. Simon motioned for him to walk with him.

"Alright Finn, I suppose I owe you some answers to. I'm sure you must have a tremendous amount of questions. I promise I will answer them to the best of my ability.

"Well, I guess the biggest question I can ask if why you have a little prison in your bedroom?" Finn asked. This question caught the Ice King by surprised. True enough, the only cage in the entire Ice Castle WAS in fact in the Ice King's personal quarters. Perhaps it was the bed, laundry hamper and drum kit that gave it away.

"What can I say, I used to date this girl who was into that. Never bothered to take it down. Too much effort." Simon said. He was lying through his teeth. He was NOT proud of why he owned that cage. He erected it in one of his less than lucid moments, and had done something despicable. He kept it up as a reminder of what he was capable of if he lost control, but he didn't want to overwhelm the poor kid.

Finn seemed to accept this answer. It was a bit of a political trick Simon picked up as king. Slip an innuendo into something you'd rather keep clandestine, and suddenly, everybody stopped asking questions.

"Alright, how about this, where am I?" Finn asked. Simon took Finn to the nearest window he could fine. It was a good one, with an excellent view of Polar City.

"This," Simon began, "Is the Ice Kingdom, and I am the Ice King, Simon Petrikov. It is home to all things that thrive in the Ice and Snow. It is my dominion, for here I am the master of Ice. The forever winter. The king of cool. I am The Ice King."

Finn was left breathless at this, and he was drinking in the view. "Awesome" he muttered, in a tone that Simon knew meant he was very impressed.

"Unfortunately those raiders caused a lot of damage." Simon said, pointing to the ruined portion of the city. Penguins and Snow Golems were scattering and running around, trying to contain the panic and find the wounded. "But, we shall rebuilt. We always do."

"Who were those guys attacking you and your penguins?" Finn asked.

"Raiders, from the Breakfast Kingdom. Agents of the Citchen alliance!" Simon spat, his voice boiling with contempt. The Breakfast Kingdom had crossed the line today, attacking his innocent penguins.

"Citchen Alliance?" Finn enquired. Simon sighed.

"You see Finn, we live on the eastern region of Ooo. Home to four great Kingdoms, Fire, Ice, Slime and Candy. Each kingdom has a vital resource that the others need to survive. Therefore, to get those resources, we raid one another, constantly stealing and battling each other for control over resources, and the minor kingdoms. If you need power and energy, you must raid Fire Kingdom. If you want metal and materials, you must raid Slime Kingdom. It's been this way for centuries." Simon explained.

"Why can't you just trade?" Finn asked. Simon gave a weary smile. That was a very good question.

"Nobody has enough resources to support 4 whole kingdoms all at once. Enough for one or two Kingdoms, definitely. Enough for two or three kingdoms, maybe. But definitely not enough for FOUR whole kingdoms." Simon sighed. "Somebody's gonna have to go hungry. And nobody wants to be that guy."

"Yikes," Finn sighed. "So now everybody's at war, and everybody's on the verge of starvation?"

"Sad but true, kiddo." Simon sighed. "It's been this way for centuries."

Finn thought long and hard. Simon had began to walk, and Finn decided to just stare out at the wrecked city. "Simon!" He called. "I have one more question."

"Sure thing Finn." Simon said. "Hit me!"

"What's going to happen to me now?"


	12. 4 Days Later

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 12: 4 Days Later**

* * *

It had been 4 days since Finn had woken up, and Simon had granted the lost human asylum in the Ice Kingdom. Mama Waddles, an old, matronly penguin with 4 strapping young sons, had kindly offered to put the boy up until he found a place of his own.

It would be fair to say Finn was earning his keep. For two days straight, he had been hard at work clearing away the wreckage from Syrupper's attack. The penguins seemed to really like him.

Simon himself was quite pleased too. At last, he had company from his own species.

The Snow Golems also really liked Finn. While Finn hauled mountains of ice out of the streets, the Snow Golems would rebuild the damaged homes and businesses. Without the extra burden of clearing the wreckage first, the Snow Golems were moving much faster than normal.

Finn, who was currently shirtless after a day of moving heavy rubble under the hot son, was downing glasses of ice-cold water like it was going out of still. Since the Ice Kingdom was the only abundance of water for miles in any direction, water was one of the few indulgences the citizens of Polar City had. And boy, did it taste sweet.

Strapped to Finn's waist was his Ice Sword. A gift from the king, Finn treated his sword with much reverence. However, since the battle against Syrupper, the sword had not seen much use outside of segmenting chucks of ice. Apparently, the sword was made of enchanted ice. Only magical fire could melt it, and it was vastly superior to all other types of ice.

"Woah boy, easy boy."

Finn turned around to see the Ice King, riding one of his Ice-o-pedes. He smiled. "Hey Simon."

"Hey Finn." Simon greeted warmly. "Working Hard, or Hardly Workin', y'know what I'm saying?"

Finn gave a lighthearted chuckle. Simon smiled. There was something about Finn that, just gave him some stability, y'know. Finn was an oasis in a desert storm.

"I'm almost done with the clearing job. And Frosty Bob here says that once everything's been rebuilt, he'll build me a house, right Frosty Bob?" Finn said, looking at a Snow Golem in a hard hat.

The Snow Golem simply gave Finn a "thumbs up".

 ** _"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!"_**

"Gah!" Simon yelped. "The Ice Toads. They're sounding an alarm!"

"Ice Toads?" Finn asked.

"My surveillance system. They've detected raiders at our borders!" Simon grumbled. He opened up his palms and breathed into them. The blue mist crystallised and created a pristine telescope. Simon then jammed his heel into his Ice-o-pede.

"Up up!"

The Ice-o-pede rose, it's segments lifting one by one, giving Simon a heightened vantage point. He looked into the telescope.

"Uh oh." Simon said to himself. "Slime Tanks!"


	13. Slime Tanks in Rapid Transit

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 13: Slime Tanks in Rapid Transit**

* * *

Simon jumped down from his loyal Ice-o-pede, and began to rally the Penguins.

"Penguins, get to the shelter beneath Ice Castle. Snow Golems, fortify the walls. I want Snow Golem battalions on all sides!" Simon barked.

"What about me Simon?" Finn asked, brandishing his ice sword.

"Finn, stay with the Penguins. If the Slime Kingdom raiders breach the city walls, I need you to defend them."

"But…" Finn protested.

"Butts are for pooping." Simon snapped. "Now, protect the Penguins!"

Finn had no choice but to hurry off with the penguins, and retreat to the shelter.

Outside the Polar City walls, the Slime Tanks slowed down to a halt. A slime person, the Lt. Guillermo, opened the hatch to his tank. He produced a megaphone.

"Ice King! By order of the Slime Princess, I demand you hand over your ice, or we will be forced to take it by force!"

Simon ascended the stairs to the city's outer wall. At last he was visible to the Slime People. A battalion of Snow Golem's formed around him, with two crouched in front of the wall.

Simon stared straight at Guillermo. He would have to make a show of force.

 **"RELEASE THE BULLS!"** Simon showed. The Snow Golems smashed their fists against the wall, revealing a small cavern dug into the wall, holding at least 7 or 8 Ice Bulls. The bulls roared, and stampeded towards the slime tanks.

"ATTACK!" Guillermo commanded, and hopped back into his tank. The Slime Tanks roared to life, and began to advance on the Ice Castle.

"Hold the line, Snow Golems!" Simon commanded.

One tank fired the first blast. The ammunition was metal, something the Slime Kingdom had in abundance. It collided with an Ice Bull, shattering the poor thing. Simon gulped. Syrup and spears were one thing, but cannon fire? His ice constructs were never THAT sturdy.

The ice bulls and snow golems were apparently undeterred, and the bulls valiantly smashed their horns against the tanks. They had managed to dent one, and one bull hand managed to interfere with a tank's turret, leaving it unable to swivel left.

Now it was the Snow Golem's turn. They hurled massive icy boulders, which rained down on the tanks.

But the tank's continued to fire. One little poozer managed to get lucky, and land a square hit on the city wall. Now the tanks were free to roll it and cause some major carnage.

"Yeesh, twice in one week." Simon sighed. He knew he would not be able to use his magic. He was still dizzy from the battle against Syrupper.

"Snow Golems! Defend the Penguins!" Simon shouted. The snow golem's nodded and responded, running at high speeds to ram the tanks. The tanks were bashed and tossed about, but they were sturdy and well build, and the Slime Pilot's were safe. One tank turned it's turret and fired, obliterating a Snow Golem. It would be some dime before it could rebuilt itself.

"GET THE ICE!" The tank pilots cheered in unison.


	14. Battle Battle Battle

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 14: Battle Battle Battle**

* * *

Finn was hunched over with the penguins. He could hear the bangs and booms of the battle up above. Finn's heart started to palpitate, and he started to hyperventilate.

The battle was raging above him...he could hear it.

And he could not help but respond.

"Battle..."

Finn gritted his teeth, and gripped the hilt of his Icy Sword. His breathing was heavy and laboured. The battle was raging, and he was not part of it!

 _"Wenk wenk."_ A tiny penguin said, tugging Finn's arm.

"Battle..." Finn gasped, his eyes glazed over. "Battle..."

The penguins now started to back away from Finn, who's skin was beginning to turn red, and steam began to form.

"Battle...battle...battle...battle..."

Suddenly, Finn's tension was given it's carthasis. A Snow Golem, having taken the business end of a cannon ball, was shoved through the wall of the shelter. The penguins were exposed and unprotected, and Finn could clearly see the tanks.

 ** _"BATTLE!"_** He screamed. Finn practically ROCKETED out of the shelter, waving his Icy Sword around and screaming like a lunatic. He headed for nearest tank. The tank trained its gun on Finn, but just as it fired, Finn jammed his Icy Sword down the gun barrel. The cannonball, not being able to break Finn's Icy Sword, backfired, and exploded, taking the entirety of the tank with it, and immolating the Slime Person inside.

"BATTLE!" Screamed Finn. "BATTLE! BATTLE!"

Finn leapt onto another gun barrel. This must of freaked out the pilot, as the gun turret started to spin around rapidly, as if the slime person inside was desperate to shake Finn off. Finn simply screamed and started to hack and chop at the gun barrel with his sword. Finn, with enough choppage, sliced the gun barrel clean off.

However, because he was spinning around at such a high speed, Finn was launched at high velocity into the nearest tank. The metal barrel impaled the tank, causing it to violently explode, and Finn to be launched into the sky, still screaming.

Soon there was one loan tank. It's pilot was none other than Guillermo. He rolled his tank up to the exposed, defenceless penguins.

"ICE KING!" Guillermo roared. "Give up your Ice to the Slime Kingdom, or see your penguins Burn!"

Guillermo began to power up his cannon.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." Guillermo counted down, chuckling with glee. He knew Ice King wouldn't be able to respond in time, and would delight in obliterating the penguins AND taking the ice.

"FOUR...THREE...TWO...O ***BANG*** " Guillermo's thunder was interrupted by a scream that was rapidly increasing in volume, and then he was dead. It turns out that Finn had been falling after being blown into the sky, and decided to land Sword First. It was just a stroke of luck that he managed to spear the last remaining tank.

Finn pulled his sword from the wreckage, and held it into the sky.

"BATTLE!" He screamed.

All the penguins clapped.


	15. Damage Reports

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 15: Damage Reports**

* * *

Simon sighed. Apparently the rebuilding effort on Polar City had just been set straight back to the beginning. It was just bad luck, he supposed, to have two different raids in such quick succession.

He was currently talking to a Penguin who was wearing glasses.

"So, what's the damage this time." Simon moaned. To say he was feeling drained as an understatement

 _"Wenk!"_ Said the penguin.

"All of downtown, huh?" Ice King said, drinking slowly from a mug of ice water. "Move the Penguins into the castle until we can fix their homes. What's next on the agenda?"

 _"Wenk, wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"Oh, that's not good..." Simon gulped. According to the penguin, the entire food stores had been obliterated by cannon fire. Everything that they had stockpiled was gone. At their current rate of consumption, they would soon be facing a city wide famine within a week...

"I must organise a raiding party to the Candy Kingdom." Simon decided. "Do we have any oil left, to power our vehicles? We must not delay."

 _"Wenk!"_ Said the penguin.

"The two seater? That's all we have?" Simon gulped.

 _"Wenk wenk wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"BLAST!" Ice King grunted. "Who do I send? I don't have any Snow Golems skilled enough for a two man raiding party."

 _"Wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"Finn? You think I should send Finn?" Simon said, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"You are right. He has saved us almost twice now. But I insist I sent him with a Snow Golem." Simon said, now standing and pointing his finger in the air.

 _"Wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"It DOES help me sleep at night, bro!"


	16. The Harbinger of Winter

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 16: The Harbinger of Winter**

* * *

Finn had been asked to see Simon at his palace. So had, for some reason, Frosty Bob.

So here they were, in front of The Ice King, surround by the Parliament of Penguins, a selected group of Penguins from various households that had power of veto should Simon make a decision that would put the Penguin interests in jeopardy.

"Finn the Human, Frosty Bob, I have come to a decision." Simon said. He had his arms behind his back. "During the Slime Kingdom's attack, our stockpile of food has been wiped out. We face starvation..."

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Frosty Bob put his hand in front of Finn's mouth. When Finn looked up at Frosty Bob, the Snow Golem simply put an index finger in front of his own lips.

"So, in light of our short resources, I have come to a decision. Frosty Bob, I am promoting you to head of our raiding forces."

Frosty Bob was slightly taken aback, to the point he physically began to stumble. He pointed to himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Frosty Bob, I chose you. As for Finn..."

Simon turned round so he could face Finn.

"Finn the Human. I have granted you asylum in my Kingdom, and in return, you have fought valiantly to defend my subjects. Finn, I no longer grant you asylum here."

Finn's eye's popped and he was about to say something, but Frosty Bob put his hand over the human's mouth, and this time said "Shhh".

"Instead, I offer you something far greater. I offer you an eternal home, as a citizen of Ice. In addition..."

Ice King breathed into his fist, and used his other fist to pull ice out of his hand. From his palm, he had created a rather ostentacious rod.

"Kneel before the Ice King, Finn the Human." Simon said, speaking softly. Finn kneeled. Simon used his icy rod to slowly tap Finn's shoulders.

"You display Courage, Loyalty, Strength, and Kindess. Four Great Virtues, Four Elemental Kingdoms. For these traits, I knight you, as Sir Finn, Knight of the Holy Glacier, Harbinger of the Winter Emperor, Grand Sword of Frosty Justice...the White Knight, Finn."

Finn, for all his willingness to talk just seconds earlier, was absolutely speechless.

"Arise Sir Finn, Knight of the Ice Kingdom!" Simon said raising his rod skywards. The Penguins all launched into an applause, and Frosty Bob smiled.

Finn stood up, and held his Icy Sword. His shoulder's felt extremely cold, but it was warm at the same time. He held his sword aloft, and then Simon's magic fully activated. From his shoulders, and travelling downwards was a magically ice armour. A crystallised breastplate and shoulder guards, and solid white gauntlets. Crystal leggings, and sapphire chain under it all, topped off with solid white boots.

All that remained was Finn's fluffy, bearskin hat.

"Sir Finn, as King, I decree that you accompany Frosty Bob to the Candy Kingdom, and raid them for their food supplies. Do you accept?"

Finn knelt down.

"I do sire."

* * *

 _ **[Authors Note]**_

 _ **AAaaand that wraps the up introductory arc. I hope you enjoyed it everybody. Now, we move on to the Forest Arc. I hope you enjoy that too.**_

 ** _Adventure Time owned by Pendleton Ward._**

 ** _Sir Finn, the White Knight voiced by :_** _ **Costadinos "Dappy" Contostavlos**_

 ** _Simon P. voiced by : Tom Kenny_**

 ** _Penguins voiced by : Dee Bradley Baker_**

 ** _Slime Pilots and Bacon Soldiers voiced by : Maurice LeMarr_**

 ** _Guillermo voiced by : Clancy Brown_**

 ** _The Mother Gum voiced by : Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, Khary Payton_**

 ** _Breakfast Princess voiced by : Grey DeLisle_**

 ** _Syrupper voiced by : Flo Rida_**


	17. Into the Woods

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 17: Into the Woods**

* * *

Finn and Frosty Bob sat in the Ice Kingdoms only working vehicle. It was a small, four wheeled sphere with a glass roof. Frosty Bob was driving, and Finn was looking at a map that the P.C.G (Penguin Cartographer's Guild) had made for him.

Apparently, the safest path took eight days by vehicle, four days there and four days back. It stretched, bent, and twisted around the outside of the woodlands. However, Finn noticed a path that was quite literally miles shorter. If they cut directly THROUGH the forestlands, then they could make it to the Breakfast Kingdom, a minor Kingdom under the banner of the Candy Kingdom, and be back at the Ice Kingdom within two days flat.

The Ice King had put the whole Kingdom on emergency rationing to stretch out the food supply, but even then, it would not last eight whole days.

Apparently, as Simon had explained to Finn, the Forest was a seemingly endless expanse of untamed wildlife. It acted as a natural border between Kingdoms. Kingdoms would dot themselves outside the forest on opposite sides, but the forest would lie directly between them all, acting as a sort of No Man's Land, a neutral zone that no one side directly controlled. Apparently, there were some minor kingdoms inside the forest, but for most part, it was nature gone wild. Total Anarchy, baby!

However, the problem was Frosty Bob was…reluctant…to enter the Forest.

"Come on man, think of the penguins!" Finn insisted.

Frosty Bob shook his head.

"Man, think of all the time we could save!" Finn insisted.

Frosty Bob shook his head.

"Think of the children!" Finn shouted.

Frosty Bob shook his head.

"I'll give you my Penguin Ball card collection." Finn pleaded.

This actually got Frosty Bob to think. Finn noticed this lapse in the normally stoic bob.

"I've got Wenk WcGuire, a _signed_ Wenk WcGuire…" Finn said, trying to tempt Frosty Bob.

Frosty Bob nodded happily, and changed the direction of the car.

"You're awesome Frosty Bob." Finn grinned.


	18. Roots

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 18: Roots**

* * *

Finn did not intent for the car to get stuck. This was...not good, as the saying would go. Frosty Bob had tried to lift the car, but this method was proving…unreliable.

The car's wheels were entangled in roots. Thick, thorny vines. Finn tried to hack away at them, but as soon as they were slashed, more seemed to grow in their place.

Finn looked at Frosty Bob with an optimistic smile. "Fancy a nature hike?" He asked.

Frosty Bob looked unimpressed.

The two were strolling through the forest. So far, they had not come across anything. Just trees. And trees. And trees…

"Boy there are a LOT of trees." Finn said.

"DANGER! DANGER! TURN BACK FOOLISH TRAVELER!"

Finn drew his Icy Sword, and Frosty Bob transformed his hands into Icy Scythes. The stood back to back, trying to find the source of the noise.

Finn found it first, and it turned out to be a bumblebee.

"Danger!" Buzzed the bee. "TURN BACK, FOOLISH TRAVELER!"

Frosty Bob caught the bee in his hand, causing the bee to freak out.

"AH! MONSTER! PLEASE LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE!"

"Let him go, Frosty Bob." Finn said, tapping his taller companion. Frosty Bob relented, and let the bee go. Finn pointed his sword at the bee.

"Alright Bee, what is your quarrel with us?" Finn demanded.

"I have no quarrel. It is simply my duty to warn those who are not strong of heart." The bee said, pointing to a nearby glade. "For when you enter that glade, to pass further, you shall be made to face the Five Kings of the Forest!"

"I thought y'all didn't have rulers?" Finn pointed out.

"Not literal kings, ya donk!" The bee said, slapping Finn on the cheek. "The five most powerful beings in the forest. They live to fight."

"First, you must fight the Boulder King, Donny. Then you must fight the Ninja King, Stag. Then you must fight the Projectile King, Huntress Wizard. Then you must fight the Club King, Party Pat. And finally, you must defeat the Great Beast King, Forest Wizard!" The bee mumbled.

"You mean, if I go through that glade, I get to fight five insanely powerful warriors?"

"Well, yeah." Said the bee. "But they're crazy mondo strong! They'll melt your dome, bro!"

Finn's eyes dilated and his heart began to palpitate. He's conscious thoughts began to slowly melt away, and he tried to form a sentence, but only one thing came out of Finn's lips.

 _"Battle…"_


	19. WhyWolves Approaching

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 19: WhyWolves Approaching**

* * *

The Glade had a sort of wistful peace about it. The air was cool. Not the every present bitter chill found in the Ice Kingdom, but it was simply a cool, refreshing mist. The grass was wet with dew, and the trees bore sumptuous juicy fruits.

Finn plucked an apple from its branch, while Frosty Bob procured himself a pear.

Finn munched on the fruit, and looked around. "I wonder where I'm supposed to go?"

Frosty Bob shrugged.

Suddenly, the trees seemed to uproot themselves to move out of the way, before re-rooting themselves down in a new place. The trees did this on a specific spot, so they all moved away to create a small pathway to an otherwise traversable segment of the forest.

As if purely to illustrate this point, the grass in that pathway began to wither away, creating a dirt road.

"I think," Finn began, "We should go that way."

Frosty Bob nodded.

* * *

Finn began to walk down the path, with Frosty Bob walked alongside him. Frosty Bob was excellent company.

 _"Which way will they turn?"_

There was a small whisper in the air, which got the duos attention. They turned to try to catch whatever said that, but there was nobody there. Only a slight rustling in the leaves.

 _"Did they hear us?"_

 _"When will they find us?"_

Now Finn and Frosty Bob were really on edge. The rustling in the trees were getting more intense, and Finn was beginning to make out dark shapes behind the trees.

 _"How do they taste?"_

There was an animalistic roar, and a huge black wolf jumped Finn. Finn tried to pry the wolf's jaws open, but the wolf tried to clamp its jaws down.

Frosty Bob grabbed the wolf off Finn, and hurled the wolf into a nearby tree. It hit the bark, and yelped in pain. It hit the floor, got back onto all fours, and growled, barring its fangs.

More wolves dropped from the treetops. Finn slashed his sword around, and Frosty Bob morphed his fists into hammers with icicle spikes. The wolves worked in huge packs, lunging at the two, snapped their jaws and trying to get a bite.

Finn skewered one with his sword, and one tried to bite his arm. It did not penetrate Finn's new ice armour, but it did crack his armour.

"Oh no!" Finn yelped. Frosty Bob responded, and used his arms to bash the WhyWolf away. The two heroes were cornered as the horde of WhyWolves, hunched on all fours and gnashing their fangs, began to surround them.

"If I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna go down SWINGING!" Screamed Finn, swinging his Icy Sword. Frosty Bob nodded, transforming his fists into Icy Drills.

Then they were saved.

A green, soupy mist began to flood and fog the area. The wolves' nostrils all flared.

 _"Obnoxygen!"_ They all hissed, and began to scatter. The duo put their weapons away, as they heard heavy footprints in the mist.

"Which one of you weinies…" The booming voice said. A massive, naked Grass Ogre stepped out of the mist. "Want's to battle ME! The Boulder King, **Donny**!"


	20. Five Kings: Rock n Roll

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 20: Rock n Roll**

* * *

Donny cracked his knuckles, chuckling boyishly.

"Come on, not one of you two weinies wants to fight me?" He asked again, with slightly more mockery implied in his tone then the last time he asked.

Finn stepped forward.

"I will fight you!" He said, trying to look serious, but his face broke into childish glee.

"Excellent," Donny smiled, showing his row of perfectly square teeth.

Donny smashed his fist into the ground, sinking a good portion of the ground by about two meters. The result was a perfectly circular pit, perfect for brawling.

"I'll tell you what. 'Cause I feel sorry for ya, I'll let you have the first move." Donny smirked.

"BATTLE!" Screamed Finn.

Finn launched himself at Donny, landing square on his head. Still scream, Finn sank his teeth into Donny's head, causing Donny to wince in pain.

Donny responded by jumping backwards, slamming himself onto the ground, with Finn pinned underneath him. Donny then rolled himself into a ball shape, and he began to roll around. Finn, still clinging to Donny's back, was getting absolutely thrashed.

Frosty Bob could only watch in horror from outside the pit.

Finn finally got the idea to actually LET GO of Donny, and he fell to the floor, battered and bruised. Donny rolled away and unfurled, standing up to full height.

"Heheh, that didn't last very long. I was hoping for a longer round. Oh well." Donny smirked, as he opened up his palms. Inside his palms were two small pebbles. Donny began to roar, allowing the two stones to spin in his palms. He kept roaring, and the snows kept spinning, and they started to swell up and bloat, growing larger and larger.

 **"BOULDER BOWLER!"** Donny yelled, and hurled his two giant, spinning boulders towards Finn at rapid speeds.

Finn, who was only just now starting to stand up, saw the boulders coming. He screamed loudly, and his skin began to burn red, and steam began to pump from his skin pores. He tilted his head down and began to run. He ran faster and faster, and then SMASHED his head into a boulder.

The boulder shattered and Finn picked up speed. The other boulder sailed past him, smashing on contact with the wall of the arena. Finn's head collided with Donny's stomach, winding the Grass Ogre. Donny choked as he was lifted off the ground by Finn's head. Finn smashed the both of them into a wall, causing Donny to wail in pain. Pressed up against the wall, Donny raised his fist into the air, and brought it crashing down on Finn. Finn was once again knocked on the floor.

"Alright, fair shot." Donny said, gasping. To his small delight, Finn had actually managed to hurt him. Donny's breathing was laboured. For most part, all his fights would be over by now. Finn was the first to actually go more than a minute with him. It was exhausting.

"You're probably the toughest weiny I've had to face." Donny smiled. He opened his mouth, and a small stone appeared between his jaws. It got bigger and bigger has he sucked more air into his throat. "But you're still a WEINY! **BOULDER BREATH!** "

Donny launched the boulder at Finn, was just standing their, steaming like a fresh pie, breathing heavily. Finn took the boulder straight to the bod. It smashed, and Finn was badly scratched, but he was still standing. Donny almost choked.

"Oh you cocky little punk! Enough showing off. We get the idea, you're pretty sturdy!" Donny grumbled. Green blood was leaking from his mouth. "As if that's gonna be enough to save you!"

Donny's leaves began to flare up. "I'M GONNA SMASH YOU'RE FACE IN!"

Donny began to collect up large rocks, that orbited around his body. He began to run full tilt at Finn. Finn began to run as well. He was screaming his head off. Frosty Bob was seriously doubting if Finn was even able to see.

Finn and Donny collided. There was a large blast, so much so that Frosty Bob had to shield his face.

The smoke and rock subsided, and Donny was on the ground, moaning in pain. Finn was standing, breathing in and out. His eyes quickly undiluted and the steam around his body dissipated. He looked up at Frosty Bob.

Frosty Bob lowered his hand into the put, to help the bruised, broken and bleeding Finn out of Donny's pit.

Finn looked up at the larger Snow Golem.

"Thank you Frosty Bob."


	21. Shiroi Shippo no Shika

**The Fifth Element  
** **Chapter 21: Shiroi Shippo no Shika**

* * *

Frosty Bob carried the broken Finn down the path. Frosty Bob was worried. He had placed ice on Finn's bruises, but Finn had collected a LOT of injuries during that fight with Donny. And that was only one fight. There were four more after that.

Frosty Bob gulped. He might have to take the next fight himself. Give Finn time to heal.

Sigh, the thinks we do for Penguin Ball cards, thought Frosty Bob.

Frosty Bob kept walking until he came up to a sign. It was embedded with ninja stars. In front of the sign was a white tailed deer, munching at some grass.

Frosty Bob used his massive hand to shove the deer out of the way. He read the sign.

 _"Beware Stag; The Ninja King."_

Frosty Bob gulped. His eyes darted from side to side. Apart from that deer, there was nothing inside.

He then heard a slight rustling in the trees. Frosty Bob snapped his head around. He couldn't see anything. Even the deer. To his shock, the deer was gone!

Suddenly, a storm of ninja stars his Frosty Bob square in the back. It did not HURT Frosty Bob, per say, but it suddenly shocked him. To the point that Frosty Bob dropped Finn. Finn stirred, but ultimately he was just too tired.

More Ninja stars. This time, they hit Frosty Bob in the front. Frosty Bob looked down in shock, and before he could do anything, a shadowy figure stood behind him, and shoved a samurai sword in his back.

Frosty Bob was a little annoyed.

"If you challenge Stag, the Ninja King, then you must have defeated my companion, Donny, the Boulder King? Is this true." The voice said. Whoever he was, he spoke with an english accent.

Frosty Bob nodded. The Ninja King's eye's narrowed.

"Good. Then I get to have my fun!" He grinned.

Suddenly, Frosty Bob swivelled his head round 180 degrees, and ability he had, being made of snow. He was now facing the Ninja King, who recoiled in shock. Frosty Bob was also shocked. It WAS the deer.

Frosty Bob created a third arm from his back, punching the deer with all his might. The deer skidded back, but did not leave the ground.

"Good shot." Said Stag, has he brandished more throwing stars. "But tell me, how fast are you?"

And then he vanished, reappearing instantly with his fist in Frosty Bob's side.

"Show me what you got, Snow Golem!" Said Stag.


	22. Carnival of Ninja Stars

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 22: Carnival of Ninja Stars**

* * *

Stag the Ninja King vanished into a blur, and suddenly, a massive wall of barbed wires and logs wrapped themselves around the surrounding area, making a makeshift arena, much like Donny had.

Stag reappeared in front of Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob doubled back. Stag was UNMATCHABLY fast.

"By the law of the Five Kings, I permit you the first strike." Stag said solemnly.

Frosty Bob just stared blankly at Stag. He looked around. Finn was trapped within the Arena.

"Well?" Stag said, getting impatient with Frosty Bob's inactivity. He produced his ninja stars, obviously tempted to break the law of the kings.

"WELL!?" He demanded. Frosty Bob took the opportunity to strike while he was distracted. He transformed his face into a fist, and punched Stag square the jaw. This knocked Stag over, but the deer tucked and rolled and landed on all fours. Stag began to gallop, threatening to spear Frosty Bob with his antlers.

Frosty Bob melted his body into a icy sheet on the floor. Stag slipped and began to slide into the barbed wire barrier.

"OUCH!" Stag grumbled as he slammed into the thorny gate. He shook his head, rustling his antlers. He vanished with tremendous speed, and the wind he created whipped at Frosty Bob, who was trying to reform. Stag ran around him in a ring. The vortex whipped and raged, and Frosty Bob's non-solid body was being scattered and split apart against his will. Frosty Bob tried to fight against it, but it was too powerful.

The wind ripped Frosty Bob apart, scattering his snow to all areas of the arena. It would be some time before he reformed again.

"I claim victory." Stag said, sheathing his Ninja Sword. "There are no more fighters."

"WRONG!"

Stag snapped his head around to see Finn, standing in the centre of the arena, breathing in and out, his eyes glazed over, and steam coming off of his skin.

"I am the last fighter...now BATTLE ME!"


	23. Five Kings: Punk

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 23: Punk**

* * *

Finn and Stag started to circle one another. Stag was not impressed.

"I'm surprised you can still stand up once Donny got through with you. You're tougher than you look." Stag said. Then he vanished.

Stag reappeared on Finn's left, socking him in the jaw with a cloven hoof. He then vanished and reappeared on Finn's right, cracking his shin bone with a kick. He then vanished and reappeared in front of Finn, and punched Finn's face several times with a volley of strikes. Stag was so fast that Finn had no chance to react.

"But if being tough is your only trick, then you will surely perish." Stag said. "You need all FIVE of elements of Combat to win."

 _"STRENGTH!"_ Stag said as Finn tried to lunge at him. Stag vanished before Finn could touch him, and reappeared behind him, bringing his elbow down on Finn's back, driving him into the ground.

 _"SPEED!"_ Stag said, as he grabbed Finn's ankle. Stag spun around, whirling Finn by the ankle like a dervish. Stag let go, hurling Finn into the barbed wire gate. Finn spat up blood.

 _"STURDINESS!"_ Stag roared as he reappeared in front of the damaged Finn. Using his hooves, he punched Finn's face and chest over and over again, knocking out Finn's top left incisor, and blooding the poor kid's nose.

 _"STEALTH!"_ Stag said as he ripped Finn off of the gate and tossed him into the centre of the ring. Finn landed next to his sword, and in a fit of screaming rage, threw the sword at Stag. The sword landed perfectly...in a log, which stood where Stag had just been.

"And _SMARTS!"_ Stag said smugly, as he appeared over Finn's body. Finn couldn't move. He was in so much pain. Stag raised his foot, and stomped on Finn's face.

"Game over, Punk."

Everything went dark.

Finn blacked out.


	24. The Railway Station

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 24: The Railway Station**

* * *

 _Finn gasped as he woke up. However, his surroundings were not familiar. He was at a grungy old railway train station. There was the smell of bacon sandwiches and urine in the air. People dressed in formal wear and no faces cluttered around in droves. Sitting next to him was a man who had a sheep's skull for a head._

 _"Hey bro." The skull man said. "You okay?"_

 _"Oh, my head." Finn said, clutching his head. "Where am I?"_

 _"You're just outside the train, bro." The Skull Man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Train's sort of like, you're personal afterlife bro. Except you're just outside."_

 _"Afterlife? Does that mean I'm dead?" Asked Finn._

 _"Yes and no." The skull man said. "It means you're half dead. You can go back to the world of the living if you want, or you can go to the afterlife if you want. It's completely up to you. That's more choice than most people get in a thousand years, I'll tell you that for nothing."_

 _"Well, I wanna go back! I'm not done yet. I'm only 17!" Finn insisted. "Send me back!"_

 _"Woah, hold your horses bro. You gotta know this!" The skull man warned. "THIS time you get a nice afterlife, but if you go back and make a donk of yourself, you might not get a nice afterlife when you're back here for REALSIES. You hearing me bro?"_

 _Finn breathed in and thought about this. He thought long and heart. Not just about the fact that this entire encounter had probably meant that Stag had beaten him to death, which was a bit of a bummer, plus it would mess up his stats. He thought about his priorities, and his place in the world, and he came to the conclusion that although he would be risking his immortal happiness, he had made WAY too many promises to the Ice Kingdom to die now. Frosty Bob would have to do Finn's share of the raid. Finn just wasn't that kind of guy._

 _"Send me back." Finn said with a smile. "I'll come back when I'm good and ready."_

 _"Alright bro." Said the Skull Man. "Y'know, you're a stand-up guy. I hope I don't have to see you again anytime soon, y'hear?"_

 _"Loud and clear bro." Finn said, as he faded back into the material plane. As he slipped back into the realm of consciousness, he heard a train's whistle._

* * *

Finn gasped as he thrust his battered body upright. He looked around. He was in the forest clearing, after his fight with Stag. Frosty Bob was across the dirt path from him, slowly reconstructing himself from scattered snow.

However, Finn noticed the sound of running water, and the scent of fresh fruit and herbs in the air.

"You are awake, that's good." Said Stag's british accent. Finn turned his head to see the bipedal deer walk towards him, holding a boiling pot. He poured Finn a cup of steaming hot liquid.

"Drink." Said Stag.


	25. The Huntress's Horn

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 25: The Huntress's Horn**

* * *

Finn drank the potion. It was a burning spiced wine, made from enchanted herbs and fruits. It was a healing potion. It burned Finn's blood, enchanting it with magical healing juice. It knitted his bones and broken skin together. It soaked up his bruises, and deflated his bumps.

"It won't last, but it should see you into the next fight." Said Stag.

"Wuh, next fight?" Finn said. "But, I didn't beat you? You knocked us both out?" Finn said.

"Did you even listen to the bee?" Stag said. "He said you had to FIGHT the Ninja King. Not BEAT the Ninja King. And you fought me. You lost. Next fight!"

"So...can you tell me about the next King?" Finn asked.

"Huntress Wizard?" Stag said. He said in front of Finn and Frosty Bob, with his legs cross, and took a sip of healing potion himself. "She's my GF, holmes."

Finn blushed at this revelation. As far as he knew, he didn't need to know that biz.

"She's also pretty donking strong. She'll pulp you bro. PULP...YOU..." Stag spelt out. Finn found his tone to be quite condescending.

"Can you take me too her?" Finn asked, standing up. His armor was incredibly cracked at this point from all the pummelling.

"Don't need to. She keeps her cell horn at my house. Blow into the horn and you'll summon her to you." Said Stag. Stag, though normally bipedal, got on all fours, and allowed Finn to climb on his back. Finn said up straight, and grabbed Stag's antlers, using them as handlebars. Stag turned back to Frosty Bob.

"You coming big guy?" Stag said to Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob nodded, and morphed his body into a motorcycle shape.

"Frosty Bob! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Finn yelped. Bob simply said nothing.

The group sped off into the forest.

* * *

Stag's house was more...metropolitan than Finn had imagined. Finn had pictured some kind of oriental dojo, as befitting a NINJA king. It turned out that it was just some...bro cave. It had a big bed in the corner, a mini fridge and hot plate, and the floor was littered with beer cans and samurai swords. On the other side of the room from the bed was a massive TV, a loveseat and a gaming system.

"Hang on, it's around here somewhere." Said Stag, as he waded through his own personal lake of disarray.

"Is this it?" Finn asked, holding up an ivory hunting horn. It had two massive gems in the hit, and was carved to resemble a bear's head.

"Dude, you found it!" Stag said. He took the horn, and blew it. It made a loud, triumphant roar.

Suddenly, an arrow was fired in between Stag's legs.

"She's here." Stag grinned.


	26. Five Kings: Classical

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 26: Classical**

* * *

More arrows rained down on the house, and Stag quickly rushed everyone outside. They all looked up to see a woman with leaves for hair, antlers, and a thief's mask standing in the branches high in the canopy.

"Stag! What did I tell you about using my horn for party tricks!" Huntress Wizard grumbled.

"Come on babe, not in front of the challengers." Stag sighed.

"That's your GF?" Finn said, noticing how ready Huntress Wizard was to put an arrow through Stag's head.

"Well," Huntress said as she dropped down from the tree tops. "It's a bit more casual than that..."

"Babe, you sleep at my house, you eat all my food, use all my hot water, and every so often you do that thing I really like." Said Stag with a smug look on his face. The last item on that list caused Huntress Wizard to blush, and Frosty Bob to smack Stag on the back of the head.

"So which of you wants to fight me? Or is it both of you at once maybe, yeah?" Huntress Wizard asked. Finn stepped forward. "I will battle you."

"Okay." Said Huntress Wizard. She grabbed Finn on both sides of the head, and jumped, taking them both up to the canopy.

"We shall fight amongst the tree tops." Huntress Wizard said. "Up here, speed and strength mean nothing in the face of pure skill."

Finn nodded, and put his fists together. His heart started to palpitate, and his skin turned bright red, and he began to generate steam. Huntress Wizard recoiled at the sight. "It can't be?"

"BATTLE!" Finn screamed. He drop kicked a nearby branch. As it fell, Finn roundhoused the end, launching it at Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard jumped and began to run on the flying branch, staying in one place while she drew her bow. She jumped back on her stationary branch.

"YOU DARE ENGAGE THE PROJECTILE KING IN RANCHED WARFARE?" She screamed. Her enchanted bow began to shine pink, and hundreds of arrows magically started to orbit around her. She launched them telekinetically, all coming straight for Finn in rapid fire.

Finn began to swat some of the arrows out of their path, but Finn was much too slow, and half on the arrows were embedded in his ice armour.

"DIE PUNK!" She screamed. Like Finn, her skin was being to steam up, and her breathing was laboured.

Finn roared, and jumped off of his branch. He sailed through the air, soaking up several arrows to the chest. He landed on the same branch as Huntress Wizard and butted her in the face.

Huntress Wizard fell on her back, and Finn stomped on her stomach. The force of this strike snapped the branch they were one, and they both fell through the air. They landed on the next branch down, and Huntress Wizard landed gracefully on her feet. She drew her bow and DRILLED Finn with arrows, completely smashing his ice armor.

Finn screamed and punched her in the face, bloodying her nose.

"BABE!" Stag shouted from below. He drew a ninja star, but Frosty Bob put a cooling hand on Stag's shoulder, shaking his head.

Now in close range, Huntress Wizard drew two long arrows from her back, like scimitars. She started to slash at Finn, determined to draw blood. Finn used his now almost ruined gauntlets to parry the arrowblades.

Huntress Wizard kicked Finn with a stiletto heel, which ripped the lower half of Finn's shirt off.

Huntress Wizard was about to stab Finn with her arrowblade. Then she saw it. Finn's tattoo. Massive scars, and the letters **FN.**

"No..." Huntress Wizard whispered. Her blush intensified, and her eyes went wide. The was she looked at the battered Finn was completely different now. "It's YOU!"

Finn was still breathing like an animal, but his red glow and steam had faded. Huntress Wizard dropped her arrowblades and bow.

"I give up. You win. Goodbye." Huntress Wizard said, turning around so Finn would not see her blush.

"WHAAA?!" Both Finn and Stag said in unison.


	27. The Boy who Slashed his Stomach

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 27: The Boy who Slashed his Stomach**

* * *

Finn was sat down by Frosty Bob and Huntress Wizard was sat down with Stag. The four were around a campfire. Frosty Bob was looking slightly melty.

"Haydubz, why did you surrender? I've seen you fight, you could have creamed that guy."

"No I couldn't. He's crazy mondo strong." Huntress Wizard said. "Right Johnny?"

Huntress Wizard addressed the human boy, who did not respond. He showed no real recognition of that name.

"Johnny?"

Huntress Wizard looked at the oblivious Finn. He was exhausted at this point, and he was looking from side to side, wondering who she was talking to. He leaned towards Stag.

"I think she's talking to you bro?" He said.

"AH! Don't ignore me ya donk!" Huntress Wizard shrieked, pointing at Finn. "After everything we've been through? After everything you did for me? You're just gonna ignore me?"

"Wait, you're talking to me?" Finn said, pointing at himself.

"Wuh, YES I'M TALKING TO YOU? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?"

Frosty Bob put a sympathetic hand on Finn's shoulder. He looked at Huntress Wizard with a look that said "For Shame!". He then tapped his temple, and shook his head from side to side.

"Wait, you mean..." Huntress Wizard began slowly...

"I can't remember anything. Not since I defrosted in the Ice Kingdom." Finn said. "I go by Finn now."

Huntress Wizard looked at him with a sad look. "You mean, you don't remember me Johnny?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. I told you, my name is Finn now." Finn said sombrely.

"But..." Huntress Wizard began. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know..."

Stag was looking in between Finn and Huntress Wizard, and decided to interject.

"Okay, this is getting pretty awkward." Stag muttered. "I'm gonna get more wood for the fire."

Stag left, leaving Finn alone with Huntress Wizard. Sure, Frosty Bob was there, but he didn't really count.

"Do you even remember how you got that scar?" Huntress Wizard asked. She was almost begging Finn to tell her that he remembered something of their apparent past. Finn looked at the ugly slash marks on his stomach, and the inky letters from which his moniker was derived.

"No..." Finn said. Although he didn't know why, Finn was crying.

Huntress Wizard knew exactly why. She was crying too.


	28. Last Chance to Leave

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 28: The Last Chance to Leave**

* * *

Stag returned with an armful of firewood. He tossed it on the fire, and looked at his girlfriend staring at the human, and the human staring back at his girlfriend. They both had a wistful look.

He didn't like this.

"Geez, you two look screwy." Stag said, doing his best to change the mood of the room, as it were.

"Shut up Stag," Huntress Wizard snapped. Stag just smiled. He got a reaction. Okay, that reaction was in face ABUSE, but it was better than her making googoo eyes at the nutjob.

"You excited for your next fight Finn?" Stag asked.

"Yeah," Finn said, sniffing. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and perked up. Now that he was thinking of his next fight.

"Yeah. I'll cook you something to eat first, then we will take you to Party Pat's cave." Stag said, as he opened a can of beans to cook over the fire.

"Party Pat?" Finn said, remembering what the bee at the beginning said. "He's the club king?"

Finn smiled. He envisioned a mighty warrior holding two wrought-iron clubs, built for smashing bones.

"Yeah. He's the last king before our leader, Forest Wizard." Explained Huntress Wizard. "He's also your last chance to leave the challenge."

"Huh, why?" Finn said.

"From Kings 1 to 4, you only need to fight us." Stag explained. "That's why when I defeated you, you were still permitted to proceed."

"But once you face Forest Wizard, you MUST defeat him if you wish to ever leave the forest." Said Huntress Wizard.

"And of 1000 challengers, no one has defeated Forest Wizard." Said Stag.

Frosty Bob looked at Finn and raised an eyebrow, as if to say "And you wanna fight this guy?".

Finn smiled. It was the smile that a starving man made when he was handed a sandwich. Huntress Wizard could barely look at him. It was a smile that she knew all too well.

 _"Battle..."_ Finn whispered.

 _"Battle..."_ Huntress Wizard whispered in the exact same tone.

Much to the shock of Stag and Frosty Bob, both Finn and Huntress Wizard began to vibrate rapidly, and their eye's began to shine a brilliant white glow. The vibrating and the shining intensified to the point it was scary.

The Frosty Bob punched Finn. Finn fell on his back, and whatever connection was forged was shattered between the two.

Stag dropped a bowl of pork and beans in front of Finn. He looked at Huntress Wizard, who was shaken up from that little episode.

"Eat up." Said Stag. "I'm taking you to Party Pat."


	29. Bears Bears Bears Bears Bears

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 29: Bears Bears Bears Bears Bears**

* * *

Stag, Huntress Wizard, Frosty Bob and Finn marched towards Party Pat's cave. They were all looking solemnly. They looked up at the gaping maw of Party Pat's cave.

Outside the mouth of the cave was a wooden sign. Beware the Bears Playing Tonight!

"That sounds vaguely threatening." Said Finn.

"Well guy, there you go. Good luck." Said Stag. The Ninja King turned to walk away. "You coming HayDubz?"

"I'm gonna go with Johnn...I mean, Finn." Huntress Wizard said. "I wanna see how he does."

"Of course you do..." Stag muttered, his ears drooping. "Fair enough. I'll come with you."

Stag was getting more and more irritated, but what was he gonna do, _forbid_ Huntress Wizard from doing something just because he didn't like it? He wasn't that type of guy.

"Just be supportive and kind. Thats what makes you a good boyfriend." Stag muttered under his breath, as he caught up with the three ahead of him.

Finn looked at Huntress Wizard. "So, tell me about Party Pat?" He asked.

"I can't really tell you THAT much. Apart from me and Stag, the Five Kings of the Forest tend to stay out of eachothers way. We know of eachother, but we know zip ABOUT eachother."

"So...how did you and Stag start seeing eachother?" Finn asked. However, after he said that, a small thought crossed his mind, so he added "Unless of course that's none of my business."

"As I said, it's a bit more casual than that." Huntress Wizard said, looking at her feet. "I haven't been that sound, emotionally speaking. Not since..."

Huntress Wizard looked at Finn, trying to say "Go On" with her eyes. She was desperate to coax out at least one memory of their past. Of Johnny.

"Since what?"

"Never mind." Huntress Wizard said, looking at her feet. "You should get focused for your next fight. And be careful, Party Pat's cave is full of bears."

"REALLY!" Finn said excitedly. "That's AWESOME!"

"Meh, not really. Bears are dumb." Huntress Wizard sighed.

The four kept going until Finn started to hear music. Loud music.

"We're getting close alright." Stag rolled his eyes.

The four began to see unconsious bear cubs, all with little symbols on their bellies. They were lying on the floor in a daze, all soaked with honey.

"We're getting to the end." Huntress Wizard began to shout, as the music and lights where getting louder and brighter.

Then they saw it.

In the back of the cave hung a giant crystal in the ceiling. Lasers from the bear's bellies where being shot into the crystal, refracting the light and making a frankly awesome light show. Bears were dancing on illuminated crystal squares on the floor, or gorging themselves on pancakes and jugs of honey at a formation of rocks that resembled a bar.

There was an abnormally tall and thin bear, who was dancing harder than any of the other bears. He wore a green jacket, white shirt and brown trilby hat.

"That's Party Pat." Huntress Wizard pointed. That was all Finn needed to hear.

"PARTY PAT!" Finn shouted, running to the centre of the cave. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO BATTLE!"

The music came to an abrupt stop.


	30. Five Kings: Electro House

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 30: Electro House**

* * *

Party Pat said nothing. He clapped, and the lightshow stopped, plunging the cave into total darkness. He then clapped again, creating a spotlight over Finn. To Finn's audible shock, Party Part was now standing in front of him. Literally a centimetre away from his face.

"You wish to battle me?" Party Pat said. Due to the lighting, Pat was almost a completely black silhouette, save for two white glowing eyes.

"Yes." Finn said.

"Very well." Party Pat said. He clapped again, and the spotlight vanished.

Suddenly, the floor illuminated, the crystal squares on the floor flashing various different colours. There were four squares around Party Pat, and four squares around Finn. On each square, there was an arrow pointing in a different direction.

"We are going to DANCE BATTLE!" Party Pat cheered. "Every five minutes, we shall change turn as lead dancer. The other dancer must mimic the lead dancer's EVERY move, the instant they make that move. If you fail to match me, or if I fail to match you, then the traps underneath the dance floor will activate!" Party Pat explained.

"Do you understand?" He leered.

"I understand! Let's DANCE BATTLE!" Finn said, steaming up.

Party Pat pointed to a bear with headphones and a headphone picture on his stomach. "Start the music!"

An electro beat began to play, and Party Pat started to sway his arms. He stepped on one of the arrows. Finn did not. Finn's squares began to glow red, and opened up to reveal spikes. One of them stabbed Finn in the foot.

"You didn't match me!" Party Pat jeered. "Let's dance!"

 _"I am the king of the club you see! I am the bear everybody wants to be!"_ Party Pat sang, his lyrics matching the beat of the music. He was still dancing, but Finn was doing a good job of matching him this time. _"All throughout the forest, I'm well known! I'll burn your flesh and I'll break your bones!"_

 _"Electro Music POUNDING! All challengers bow to the KING!"_

 _"We love you Party Pat! We love you Party Pat!"_ Sang the bears.

 _"I will defeat you and then all my lovelies shall sing!"_

 _"You've done it Party Pat! Three cheers for Party Pat!"_

Then there was a claxon horn, and Finn took his turn to be lead dancer. He tried to confuse Party Pat by just flailing his legs and stomping around without any rhythm, trying random patterns. However, Party Pat was matching him perfectly, even flailing his arms in the same motion.

 _"Oh come now, human brat! You can dance better than that!"_ Party Pat sang as he mimicked Finn's every movement.

 _"PAR-TEE PAT!"_ Chanted the bears.

 _"I am the Party Bear! When you die who will care?"_ Party Pat sang loudly. He had his eyes closed, yet he was still matching Finn's wild flailing perfectly.

 _"PAR-TEE PAT!"_ Chanted the bears.

The claxon sounded again, signifying that Pat was the lead dancer. He stood up straight. However, Finn, who was in mid flail when the claxon sounded, could not stop himself in time, and put his foot down on the square. It turned red, and electrocuted him. Finn howled in pain. The music kept going.

 _"Oh come now, human brat! You can dance better than that!"_ Party Pat repeated. He was dancing much more gracefully now, with flips and spins, something Finn was clearly struggling, but still managing, to match.

 _"PAR-TEE PAT!"_ Chanted the bears.

 _"I am the Party Bear! When you die who will care?"_ Party Pat repeated. He got on his head and began to spin, as did Finn.

 _"PAR-TEE PAT!"_ Chanted the bears.

The claxon sounded again. It was Finn's turn.

Finn began to resume his tactic of flailing wildly. Suddenly, Finn stopped, and began to cough up blood. Party Pat mimicked this action, but did not cough up blood. Finn fell to his knees and howled in pain, as his skin began to crack open, and bruises and welts began to form.

"What happening to him?" Huntress Wizard gasped in shock.

"It's the healing potion I gave him. It is wearing off too soon! All the injuries he received earlier are coming back!" Stag said in shock and confusion.

"NICE TRY HOT SHOT!" Party Pat sang, as the claxon sounded again, "But I've got you on the ropes now, my pretty!"

And the music began to get faster…

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

The beat that Party Pat is singing to is _Death By Glamour_ , composed by **Toby Fox** for the his videogame **Undertale**. I do not own it.

The lyrics are original, or as original as they can be. But they were inspired by the Death By Glamour lyrics for **Undertale the Musical** , by **The Man on the Internet**. Check it out guys.


	31. Fisticuffs 2: Electric Boogaloo

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 31: Fisticuffs 2: The Electric Boogaloo**

Finn was totally unable to fight through his pain, was being stabbed, shocked, had rocks thrown at him, or otherwise punished by the traps beneath him every time Party Pat made a move.

"Give up human?" Party Pat asked, as he spun around on his head, while Finn knelt down, facing the electric punishment a third time.

"I don't understand?" Stag said. "I gave him a big enough dose of healing potion to last 48 hours. It's barely been two hours!"

"You idiot!" Huntress Wizard shrieked, smacking Stag round the back of the head. "Finn's a HUMAN! Human's METABOLISE magic. That is why they can tank magical attacks, or why they cannot use much magic themselves. Their bodies literally EAT magic."

"What the hell kind of biology is that?" Stag said, taken aback. He had never heard of anything like that.

"Johnny! You have to get up!" Huntress Wizard shouted. Finn could not respond. He was in too much pain.

The claxon sounded once more. It was Finn's turn to lead.

"You will never defeat me human. I will drive you to exhaustion, and then when you slow down my traps will destroy you…" Party Pat smirked. He took off his trilby hat and parted his hair to reveal a third eyeball. "My Mind Eye will know any thought before you think it. Any move before you make it…I am all seeing, and you will not defeat me!"

The claxon rang again, signifying it to be Finn's turn.

"Finn!" Huntress Wizard yelled. "You have to quit! You have to surrender. He'll KILL you!" She begged.

"Give up man!" Stag insisted. "There's no shame in surrendering. It's not worth dying for!"

Frosty Bob nodded in agreement.

"No…" Finn said, hacking up more blood. "It's my turn."

Finn's skin started to steam up.

Finn stood up, as did Party Pat. Finn held up his left arm, and punched himself in the face, with enough force to knock out a tooth.

Party Pat did the same, and yelled in pain.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Party Pat snapped, blood trickling from his lips.

"You have to mimic everything I do, unless your traps go off, right?" Finn asked. He then punched himself in the chest, cracking his own ribs. Party Pat was forced to do the same. He screamed in pain.

"How about some of this!" Finn screamed as he tugged as hard as he could on his left arm. There was a sickening crunch, and Finn dislocated his left arm. Party Pat screamed as he did the same.

"NOW WHO WANTS TO GIVE UP?" Finn screamed, as he kicked himself in the leg, fracturing his own ankle.

"Finn stop!" Huntress Wizard shouted. Party Pat was crying as he injured himself yet again.

"Now let's dance!" Finn said, as he began to dance, stomping around using his broken ankle. Party Pat tried to mimic him, but he failed. His ability to anticipate Finn's movements and actions were rendered useless by his own injuries. The trap beneath Party Pat activated, bathing him in a jet of fire. He collapsed, sprawled out on the floor in an exhausted heap.

"I…give up." Pat moaned. Finn grinned.

"I win."

And then he collapsed.


	32. Bathed in Snow

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 32: Bathed in Snow**

* * *

Frosty Bob was using his wintery breath to blow cold, refreshing air onto Finn's wounds. The bruises and cuts were going to heal fine. The broken bones worried Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob used his icy powers to create an Ice Cast around Finn's ankle, and was currently applying cold air to Finn's chest, where he had cracked his own ribs. Frosty Bob had already popped Finn's dislocated arm back in its socket, an operation that he was glad Finn had been unconscious for.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Huntress Wizard asked. She and Frosty Bob huddled around Finn, almost unconsciously forming a two-man barrier to protect him. Stag only looked on in envious contempt. He was somewhat regretting NOT killing Finn when he had the chance.

Frosty Bob blew some more snow onto Finn's wounds. The boy was actually bathed in snow for a while.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Asked Huntress Wizard, looking at the Snow Golem.

Frosty Bob blew some snow in her face. She wiped it off and grumbled. She stood up, and announced she was going to get some water. Stag followed her.

"So, be honest with me…did you used to date that guy?" Stag asked. Huntress Wizard blushed. It wasn't an embarrassed blush. It was a longing blush.

"No, it wasn't like that. It's just…remember what I told you about when I was a kid?" Said Huntress Wizard.

"Oh you mean when…" Stag started, but abruptly stopped. HayDubz had told him that when they were both drunk one night. He understood that those memories where incredibly painful for her. Too painful to speak about.

"You mean he was there?" Stag asked, saving himself from making a faux paus.

"He saved me." Said Huntress Wizard, wiping her eyes. "It's because of him that I'm here today."

"Yikes." Stag said. There were a few reasons Stag said this. One in that it seemed like a complex issue, one that Stag, being a simple guy, did not wish to confront. Two, it seemed that his beautiful Haydubz and the blonde lunatic went WAY back. Stag could see the pedestal Huntress Wizard had built for him in her head. And the third, and perhaps the most prudent reason, is that Stag had heard Huntress Wizard's story. Her past, and her history, and it truly was terrifying.


	33. It Hurts, IT HURTS

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 33: It Hurt, IT HURT**

* * *

Finn had woken up far sooner than Huntress Wizard, Stag or Frosty Bob would have thought an extremely broken body like Finn's would have.

Finn did not wake up normally. Normally, people wake up slowly and gracefully. They slowly open their eyes, and stretch out slowly, and crick their neck.

Finn shot up and screamed as loud as he could.

He was covered in gauze, and his ankle had a been covered in an Ice Cast. Frosty Bob, Huntress Wizard and Stag surrounded him, each looking slightly concerned.

"So when do I fight Forest Wizard?" Finn asked, after he had finished his screaming fit.

"Sweet MIKE!" Stag said, slightly worried. "It really worries me that THAT is his first thought of the day,"

"Finn, you're not fighting anyone. You're waiting until you've healed." Huntress Wizard insisted.

"Aww, what!" Finn said. The force inside him that made his skin steam, and gave him his raw aggression, it was a double edged sword. It made him run faster, fight harder, and ignore pain. He could stay awake for days and could perceive so much it was like he could slow down time…

But like all highs, there was a crash. If Finn felt this surge of power…but was prevented from tasting battle, or if the battle ended too soon, well….it hurt. It Hurt. IT HURT. **IT HURT.** **IT HURT!** **_IT HURT!_**

Finn's skin began to steam up, and he screamed, a loud scream, the frequency of which SHATTERED his icy cast. He got up, and ran into the woods, despite his ankle being broken.

"FOREST WIZARD! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Finn screamed. Of all the pains in the world, of all the pains he had tasted. The pain he felt when denied violence. When forced into pacifism…it was the only pain he felt that he would describe as AGONY.

"FOREST WIZARD!" Finn screamed, as he ran deeper into the woods, out of sight from the other three.

* * *

"FOREST WIZARD!" Finn screamed, desperate to make the pain stop. He didn't know why he was like this. It was just woven into him. It was instinctual. It was part of being Finn, he guessed.

"FOREST WIZARD!" He shouted, running into a glade. In the glade, there was an old man, with brown skin, a grey beard, and green ropes. He was meditating under the moon's light.

"Are you Forest Wizard?" Finn demanded.

The old man did not turn to face Finn, but he did tilt his head up to look at the moon.

"Yes…I am. Do you wish to challenge me?"


	34. Forest Wizard Asks

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 34: Forest Wizard Asks…**

* * *

Finn screamed, and ran at the old man full throttle. The old man did not even flinch, let alone turn around. He simply raised his hand.

Within an instant, a tree had sprouted from beneath Finn, lifting him off of the ground and ensnaring him in wood, vines and bark.

"What's the rush kiddo?" Forest Wizard said. "It's a beautiful night? Can't we just sit and enjoy it?"

"Fight me! Fight me!" Finn screamed, trying his best to free himself, or at least squirm itself free.

"You're not right in the head are you?" Forest Wizard surmised, looking at Finn. He turned around to face Finn. His eyes were purest green, and seemed to burn with a holy light. His voice was singular, but it seemed to reverberate off of every tree, as if the entire forest spoke with him.

Finn stared into the wizard's eyes, and suddenly his squirming stopped. His skin was still steaming, and his heart was pounding like a big bass drum.

"How do you feel?" Asked the Wizard.

"It hurts…" Finn said. Tears began to trickle from his eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness or guilt. It was tears of pain. Like a child, he was crying in response to pain. "It hurts!"

"Somebody did something horrible to you, once upon a time…" The Forest Wizard said. "I cannot fix what has been broken. But I can soothe the pain."

The tree which had ensnared Finn had begun to blossom, it's green leaves transforming into vibrant pink flower petals. The petals fell into a beautiful cascade, and Finn's laboured breathing stopped. His heartbeat slowed to a clam pace. The pain had stopped.

"Thank you…" Said Finn.

"What happened to you, human?" Forest Wizard asked.

"I…I don't know? I can't remember?" Finn said. The petals soothed his pain, but once again, the forest had forced him to confront a past he did not know he had.

Forest Wizard released him from the tree, and Finn instantly fell to the floor. With his aggression and bloodlust gone, he could not walk on his broken ankle, nor could he breathe with his cracked ribs. Forest Wizard offered his hand.

"I know we must do battle. But please, won't you indulge an old man like me before we do so? It's still a beautiful night, and we have all the time in the world to fight. But a serenity like this…well…it's pretty hard to come by."


	35. It All Starts With a Seed

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 35: It All Starts with a Seed**

* * *

Forest Wizard touched the ground, and an emerald lion rose from the earth. Finn gasped in awe. This was truly the Great Beast King.

"Please, sit." Forest Wizard, as the lion bowed. It allowed Finn to climb on his back. There was a soothing breeze in the air, which wafted the pink petals around. The moon was bright, and the dark clouds all swirled to the edges of the skyline, bathing the entire forest in starlight.

"It truly is a beautiful night, here in the forest." Forest Wizard said. "This forest is a place of unbridled magic. Precious magic, a magic that cannot be taught by schools or books, and cannot be mastered by chants and incantations. It is simply the magic of the forest. Where all the elements of the world combine.

"Wha, all the elements, really?" Finn asked in amazement.

"Yes. And it all starts with a humble seed." Said Forest Wizard. He placed the seed into the dirt, and his hands began to glow green. "The seed sits in the mud, full of **Slime** , which feeds the seed its precious nutrients."

The Forest Wizard's hands began to glow blue as he kept explaining. "Then water, liquid **Ice,** falls in the form of rain, creating rivers and lakes that carve through the forest, and feed the seed's thirsty roots."

To Finn's amazement, the seed sprouded, forming a tiny green sapling. The Forest Wizard continued, his hands glowing red. "Then **Fire** , in the form of the suns light, warms the seed and keeps it healthy and alive."

The sapling kept growing, until it formed a mighty bush.

"And finally…" The Forest Wizard said, his hand glowing a vibrant pink. The bush sprouted juicy, tasty berries and nuts of all kinds and flavours. "The plants provide a sweet and natural **Candy** for all the creatures of the forest to enjoy."

"That's amazing." Finn said, in utter awe.

"This is why the forest is free from the wars of the kingdoms outside. No one kingdom can possibly hope to control any of this, because to control is to restrict, and to restrict such a magic, is impossible. The magic of all five elements, working as one!"

"Wait, FIVE?" Finn sputtered in surprise. "I though there were only four?"

"Nah Bro," Forest Wizard said. "Five is the magic number. Five senses. Five fingers. Five components of combat. Five Kings of the Forest. Five Elements."

"So," Finn asked. "What's the fifth one?"


	36. Elemental, My Dear Watson

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 36: Elemental, My Dear Watson**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 _Hey everybody. I am so glad everybody is enjoying the fic ^^ It really warms my heart, and it is your support that keeps the fic going. Anyway, I have a couple of notes to make so bear with me and we will get to the story very soon._

 _ **Point one** : I am very sorry I could not update much yesterday. I know my normal pace has been 3-4 chapters daily, but yesterday was hectic. Therefore, to make it up to you, I intend to publish 7 new chapters today._

 _ **Point two:** There has been some speculation in the comments about the exact nature of The Fifth Element, as the title of the fic suggests it is quite important to the story. I have also received a number of PMs about it. This is great, I dig the attention, but I must make it clear that I HAVE NOT SEEN THE ELEMENTS MINISERIES. I am still on season 6. I need to catch up. I do not know what happens. So please, keep the spoilers to a minimum if you would be so kind. But more importantly, try not to match your expectations to the canon. I can assure you that the Fifth Element is most certainly NOT Lumps._

 _ **Point three:** For all you LSP fans, however, you needn't fret. LSP and Lumpy Space shall appear, along with Jake, Marceline and all the other characters people seem to like. They will just be different._

 _AAAAaaaaand rant over. Enjoy the fic everybody ^^_

* * *

Finn said on the emerald lion, while Forest Wizard plucked a blackberry from the mighty shrub he had just nurtured into being, and offered it to Finn. Finn bit into the fruit. It was delicious.

"Nobody really knows what the Fifth Element is." Forest Wizard explained, as the two continued to walk in the moonlight. "Entire wars have been fought over its nature, once upon a time. Some say that it is a resource, to be controlled and distributed. Some say it is something truly nebulous, to be worshiped and revered. Many minor kingdoms have claimed that it is THEIR kingdom that is truly the fifth element, hoping to receive the power and riches that come with being an elemental kingdom. However…"

Forest Wizard stopped, to pluck a scrumptious looking walnut off a nearby vine. He tapped it with his pinky finger, causing the shell of the nut to violently shatter. He tossed the nutmeat in his mouth, and chewed.

"I don't think any of them were right." Forest Wizard said with a grin.

"What do YOU think it is?" Finn asked. Forest Wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember the plant? All four known elements were working in tandem to keep it alive and healthy? Well, what if I told you that there was one more vital component in place, without which, it the other elements would be useless." Forest Wizard went on.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Forest Wizard grinned.

"It's the ability to CHANGE. The ability to change is the one ability shared by all beings. Even humans, who the great Mother Nature saw fit to give almost no gifts, have this good fortune. Humans, with no strength, flight, claws or magic, they too have the ability to change."

Forest Wizard raised his arm, and the forest canopy changed into petal blossoms. "Winter into Spring. Caterpillars into Butterflies. Corpses into Fertile Soil. Ice into Water…all of it impossible without change."

Forest Wizard looked at Finn, with a grandfatherly smile. "At least, that's what I think. Who knows, it could be something different, like teeth, or some random jazz like that, y'know?"

The emerald lion bowed, and Finn slid off. He landed on his back in a patch of soft grass. He looked up at the beautiful night sky. Petal Blossoms were everywhere, filling the deep blue night with a cascade of brilliant pink, as the satin air wafted over the forest. It was beautiful.

Forest Wizard looked at Finn. "Sun's coming up. Do you still want to fight me?"

Finn thought. The petals would sooth his pain, but his body was broken and busted. His body screamed no, his mind screamed later, but his soul screamed NOW!

"More than anything." Finn said, saddened by the revelation that battle was perhaps his only instinct. "But I cannot. I cannot move. I'm in too much pain."

"Ah Finn, you're forgetting what I've been trying to tell you. All things change. You are injured. But soon, you will change, and become healthy."

"But the Ice Kingdom is relying on me. I need to leave NOW! I need to raid the Candy Kingdom and use its candy to feed the ice kingdom."

Forest Wizard smiled, and turned to look at the sky.

"You have a good heart, Finn the Human. Full of Courage, Loyalty, Strength, and Kindness. But you lack the fifth virtue. _Identity._ "

The sun rose, causing the petals to vanish into wisps of light. The deep blue sky, full of crystal stars, transformed into a burning orange, and the once dark clouds of the night became wisps of purest white, as the great sun burned on the horizon, and bathed Finn's body is light.

"Walk, Finn the Human."

Finn wobbled, and was hesitant, but he put his weight on the ankle he had fractured. It was fine.

"How?" He asked.


	37. Healthy Human Bones

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 37: Healthy Human Bones**

* * *

"How is this possible?" Finn asked. "Healing Magic doesn't work on me."

"I know." Said Forest Wizard. "I've been watching you this whole time bro. My eyes are the eyes of the forest. I know everything that happens in this place."

"Then, how did you fix my leg?" Finn asked. Then Finn took a deep breath. He could breathe again. "And my ribs."

"Remember that Blackberry you ate?" Forest Wizard said. "I filled that berry with tiny microbes, which I can control with my magic. I commanded those microbes to course through your body. They welded your bones back together, stitched your broken skin back together. Drained the excess blood from beneath your skin. And check your mouth bro."

Finn ran his tongue throughout his mouth. The tooth he had knocked out fighting Party Pat! It was…still gone.

"Yeah I can't replace teeth. I'm not a god." Forest Wizard shrugged.

"Wait, does that mean I have healing junk inside me now?" Finn asked, looking down at his stomach.

"No way bro. They'll be heading for your bladder by now, waiting for you to wiz them out, y'hear me?" Said Forest Wizard.

"But I'm healthy again. It's not gonna wear off like the healing potion?"

"No, because I didn't cause magic to fix you. I magicked up the junk I put INSIDE of you Holmes. Loophole, y'get it?" Forest Wizard smiled.

"Yeah, I get it?" Finn said. He was lying. He really didn't get it. "But at least now I can fight. Are you ready, sir?" He asked. Forest Wizard stuck his arm out and held his palm wide open. A wood staff grew from the ground, and Finn drew his Icy Sword.

Forest Wizard banged the staff on the ground, and the earth itself began to ripple. The forest twisted and turned, and the trees and rivers moved themselves to form a gigantic ring, at least a mile across, with Finn and Forest Wizard on opposite sides. Frosty Bob, Stag and Huntress Wizard all appeared high above the arena, being tied up by Forest Wizard's vines.

"They shall witness our fight." Said Forest Wizard. "Now come and get me, bro!"


	38. Five Kings: Reggae

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 38: Reggae**

* * *

Finn screamed! The scream heralded the rest of Finn's second nature. The berserker side of himself that wrested control away from Finn's own mind, and was completely and utterly obsessed with one thing and one thing only.

"BATTLE! BATTLE! BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE!" Finn screamed as he ran. Considering that he and Forest Wizard were one mile apart, Finn was clearing a lot of distance very quickly.

"BATTLE!" Screamed Finn, as he waved his Icy Sword around like a lunatic.

Forest Wizard did not move a muscle. He simply allowed his eyes to glow a brilliant green light. From the earth rose ten gigantic tigers, all constructed out of grass and leaves. The tigers lunged.

Finn screamed and pressed forward, slashing one Tiger straight down the middle with his sword. The tiger exploded into grass. Two tigers tried to double-team him, coming at him from both sides. Finn kicked a one tiger in the face, causing it to recoil, while he stabbed another tiger in the eye, causing it to explode. The tiger he had just kicked was sprawled on its back, on which Finn capitalised. He jumped and thrust his sword into the Tiger's belly, causing it to explode.

Three more Tigers decided they should take a pot shot at Finn. The biggest of the three leapt onto him. Finn rolled onto his back and used his legs to push into the Tiger's belly. The tiger was flung off him. Finn curled into a ball and rolled backwards, making the most of his existing momentum. He unfurled himself in a position in which he had slightly better purchase. This was much better, Finn thought.

He kicked the ground, propelling himself forward and allowing him to slash two more tigers, they both exploded. The tiger he had kicked off earlier came back for him, but Finn spun around, slashing its face and exploding it. Four more tigers left.

Two tigers curled themselves together and formed a giant rolling ball. It attempted to smoosh Finn, but Finn ran and it followed. Finn led the ball around, and then sent it into the path of another tiger. The ball collided with the tiger, crushing it and splitting back into its two component parts. Finn slashed them both as they were sprawled on the floor. Grass went everywhere. There was one final tiger. Finn looked at it and growled. It exploded in fright.

Forest Wizard simply shrugged, and lifted his hand again. From the trees, he constructed three great wooden apes. The apes roared and banged on their wooden chest. They all ran at Finn. Finn tried to slash them, but his Icy Sword was stuck in one their wooden shoulders. One of them punched Finn, sending him flying. He landed ungracefully, in the path of another Wooden Ape. It raised both its fists and brought them crashing down on Finn, crushing him and creating a crater in the dirt.

The wooden ape picked Finn up and tossed him to its compatriot. High above, tied up with vines, Huntress Wizard looked at the beating in horror. The tigers were one thing, but nobody had ever defeated a single wooden ape. Let alone three.

However, as Finn sailed through the air, he changed position, and grabbed the head of the wooden ape he was tossed to, swung around the ape's head, and landed on its back. The ape roared and tried to get Finn off its back. Another ape tried to smash Finn by raising it's arms up and bringing them crashing down, but Finn jumped ship and the ape smashed his fellow ape. Now there were only two.

The ape on Finn's left ran straight for him, as did the ape on Finn's right. There were both heading towards him at tip top speed. Finn waited…and then he jumped, pulling his Icy Sword from the shoulder of one ape, and letting them collide, smashing into one another. Now his path to the Great Beast King was completely unobstructed. He ran, screaming.

Forest Wizard put his hand up again, and created a Skunk, and a Stegosaurus out of plant matter. They two wooden beasts ignored Finn, as the human ran straight towards the Forest Wizard. He was screaming and wailing, and when he was just inches away from Forest Wizard, he raised his sword and began to swing. The Forest Wizard's eyes flashed green.

Before Finn could swing his sword down, a gigantic tree appeared from beneath him, ensnaring him. He had fallen for the same trick twice. The tree turned him around to look at the Skunk and Stegosaurus. They were just about to touch eachother.

They touched, and Finn dropped his sword in pure horror.

They combined. Literally. The plant matter that made their bodies unfolded and broke apart, and sort of…mooshed into eachother. The vines and wood and leaves swirled around and began to take a new shape. The shape of a gigantic lizard, with gigantic, leathery wings.

"Little biology lesson for ya kid." Said Forest Wizard, as the wind generated from his creation transformation howled fiercely. "Dragons are basically skunks with a little bit of Stegosaurus mixed in."


	39. Enter the Dragon

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 39: Enter the Dragon**

* * *

The grass dragon was humongous. It literally towered over the entire forest. It roared, the sheer force of the sound was enough to shake the very trees.

Forest Wizard used his finger to point down. The dragon dived, lunging straight for Finn. Finn ran quickly away from Forest Wizard. The Grass Dragon hit the floor and followed. Finn looked from side to side. The dragon was just wide enough to be maneuverable, but was too wide to outmaneuver. If Finn tried to change direction and dart to the side, it was too wide to make enough of a difference in time. So Finn was simply running to avoid the gaping jaws of death.

Forest Wizard used his finger to point upwards. The dragon instantly flew upwards, bending its serpentine body 90 degrees. As it became airborne, it flicked its tail into the earth as it took to the sky. The flick was powerful, creating a tidal wave of earth and stone that buried Finn.

Forest Wizard made a fist, and then spread his fingers quickly, simulating an explosion. The Grass Dragon unhinged its jaws, and a red energy began to well up in its throat. The Grass Dragon spat a beam of concentrated sunlight at Finn, who was struggling to free himself from the pile of dirt. The beam hit the floor a couple of metres away from Finn. It began to slowly crawl towards Finn, leaving a swath of destruction in its wake.

Finn struggled.

The beam got closer.

Finn struggled.

The beam got closer.

Finn struggled.

The beam was inches away.

Suddenly, Finn's arm broke free, holding his Icy Sword. He held it in front of his face. The beam hit the sword, and the light refracted within the icy prism. The beam was reflected straight back at the dragon, which hit the being square in the chest.

The dragon roared as it fell to earth in a smouldering heap.

Finn's other arm broke free and he pulled himself out of the dirt. He grabbed his sword and began to run towards Forest Wizard. Forest Wizard used his finger to point sideways. The Grass Dragon roared again, and began to claw its way to Finn. Finn looked over to see the massive beast rapidly slithering his way, jaws gaping.

Finn screamed and ran towards the dragon. Finn's skin began to steam up and glow red. He jumped at least 15 metres into the air, over the Grass Dragon.

"OFF WITH YOUR **HEAD**!" Finn screamed as he sailed downwards. He swung his Icy Sword down on the neck of the Grass Dragon, slicing its head clean off his body. He landed with a thud, creating a small shockwave of dirt and grass. He ran towards the Forest Wizard, and punched him square in the face.

Forest Wizard's body exploded in a cascade of flower petals…


	40. Join the Party

**Fifth Element  
Chapter 40: Join the Party**

* * *

Finn's breathing was soon normal again, his red skin returned to normal, and the steam stopped flowing as well.

The remains of the beasts that the Forest Wizard faded into petal blossoms. The trees and rivers that Forest Wizard had bent to create their arena snapped back into place, and the vine that had held Finn's erstwhile companions dropped to the floor, the vine keeping them restricted had also faded into petals.

"Finn, did you KILL the Forest Wizard?" Stag asked, mostly out of shock.

 _"Oh my poor friend Stag. Have I taught you nothing?"_

A flower sprouted from the ground where forest wizard was struck down. It grew into a massive leafy vine, which then sprouted bones, then nerves, then organs, then muscle tissue, then skin, and finally, hair and clothing. It was Forest Wizard, reborn.

 _"I am one with the forest. As long as it stands, so shall I stand with it."_

"Hello everybody. Did I miss much?" He said, jovially. He stuck an ever-so-slightly skinless hand out to Finn. Finn watched the skin repair and heal itself. "Well done Finn. That was quite riveting."

"But I don't understand." Said Huntress Wizard, equally shocked. "You're the meant to be the strongest of us all. 1000 challengers before Finn have tried and you have bested them all! How did Finn do it?"

"My dear Huntress Wizard…" Forest Wizard place hand on her cheek and looked down at her in a kindly, grandfatherly fashion. "Finn was the only challenger who was NOT beaten half to death by the time they had gotten to me. I mean, the first couple of challengers, I was just lucky to beat, y'know. But as the years went by and you and the other kings got stronger, less and less challengers began to reach me. You were beating them for me, I guess."

"So, in short, you're out of shape?!" Stag said, the pedestal he had previously placed Forest Wizard on crumbling. "Jeez."

"Well Finn, you have completed the challenge of the Five Kings of the Forest. I, Forest Wizard, the Great Beast King, hereby permit you safe passage through the forest, as dictated by the holy rule of the forest. When you exit this place, you shall appear where you need to be."

"I'm going with him." Huntress Wizard said, to the mutual shock of both Finn AND her boyfriend Stag.

"Babe, what are you talking about? Life is good here. Why would you leave?" Asked Stag, genuinely confused, and somewhat hurt.

"Stag, I need to find out what happened to Johnny…I mean Finn." Huntress Wizard insisted.

"Look, miss. You seem nice and all, but honestly I'm fine." Said Finn, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"No! Something happened to you! Something that caused you to lose all your memories! And if you don't want to know what happened, I certainly DO!" Huntress Wizard said. Stag stood in front of her. She telekinetically held and arrow to his head. "If you try to stop me…"

"I'm coming with you." Said Stag. Now it was Huntress Wizard's turn to argue.

"No, you're place is…"

"I need to look after you." Said Stag. "HayDubz, I care SOO much about you. If you're gonna do anything dangerous, I wanna be there with you."

Finn looked at Frosty Bob.

"What do you think Frosty Bob?" He asked, pointing to the two characters who had seemingly invited themselves to their party. "What do you think?"

Frosty Bob said nothing. He simply picked Finn up, and placed him on his shoulders. He then used his snowy powers to increase the size of his shoulders, and picked up Stag and Huntress Wizard, and he placed Huntress Wizard on the shoulder opposite Finn, and carried Stag underarm, much to the Ninja King's dismay.

"Huh, I guess you approve." Said Finn to Frosty Bob, who just smiled.

The quartet headed towards the edge of the forest to the nearest Candy Kingdom territory. Forest Wizard just smiled as he saw them off.


	41. Breakfast Time

**Fifth Element  
Chapter 41: Breakfast Time**

* * *

The sun was rising on the Breakfast Kingdom. It was a relatively tiny kingdom, home to maybe five or six little towns, all of which revolving around Frying Pan City, their nation's capital. It said on the outskirts of the forest, and had perfect farmland, perfect for breeding livestock and farming grain. Therefore, the Breakfast Kingdom was the primary manufacturer of Eggs, Bacon, Sausages and Bread.

They also had a small logging industry, mostly to harvest syrup, but the income from lumber and timber had proven beneficial in buying the protection of the much larger and more fearsome Candy Kingdom.

A Syrup Soldier, a walking bottle of syrup and a member of the Royal Family's Praetorian Guard, yawned and stretched as he bathed in the morning sun. The nation had been in a crisis as of late. First, a raid on the ice kingdom had failed, causing a large drought on the Candy Kingdom's outer territories, the Breakfast Kingdom included. Everyone was on water rations.

Secondly, the nation was in morning for the loss of Strudel Princess, who had died under "Mysterious Circumstances". The royal family had refused to talk about it.

Either way, the soldier was hoping that nothing else would go wrong today. After all, the Queen of the Candy Kingdom, The Mother Gum, was visiting today…

* * *

"So, you work for this Ice King, right?" Huntress Wizard spelt out, as the she, Finn and Stag rode towards the gates of the Breakfast Kingdom, atop the shoulders of the mighty Frosty Bob.

"Simon, yeah." Finn confirmed.

"And all the four kingdoms do is attack each other and steal each other's stuff, the Ice Kingdom's been under attack and lost a lot of it's stuff, and you're on you're way to break into ANOTHER, smaller and more defenceless kingdom and steal THEIR stuff?" Huntress Wizard surmised.

"Well I'm not sure if I wanna be that obtuse about it, but yeah, that's the long-and-short of it." Finn answered.

"Sheesh, and you call _us_ savages." said Stag from underneath Frosty Bob's arm.

"So, like, should we help or...whatever?" Huntress Wizard mused.

"Meh, you can if you want, but so far I think me and Frosty Bob got it covered. Right Frosty-B?" Finn asked, sticking out his fist for Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob put his free hand up and playfully bumped Finn's fist.

"Woah, put the phone down peeps. We is here!" Finn said, as the gates of Frying Pan City appeared on the horizon.

"Right, you know the plan Frosty Bob. We break down the door. I raise a ruckus in the eastern district. You hit the food-stores in the western wing while the heats on me. You got that Frosty B?" Finn reiterated.

Frosty Bob pulled open a snowy door on his chest, to reveal a refrigerator-like compartment in his chest. He put his thumb up.

"You are awesome today Frosty Bob."


	42. Finn's OKAY!

**The Fifth Element  
** **Chapter 42: Finn's OKAY!**

* * *

Hiding behind a nearby shrub, The Party of Four planned out their next move.

"Alright Frosty Bob, here's what I think." Finn whispered. "You throw me over the wall, and I'll lower the portcullis and let you slip in while I create a diversion."

"That's dumb." Huntress Wizard snorted derisively.

"Yeah man, super dumb." said Stag.

"Why don't I just teleport us in?" Huntress Wizard suggested. "It will be like, a bazillion times quicker and less conspicuous."

"Yeah ma...wait, no. HayDubz this isn't our rodeo. Let the knuckleheads deal with this shnizz!"

"Yeah, I gotta agree with the deer man." Finn said. "Frosty Bob's gotta toss me in."

"See, let the idiots do their think sistah!" Said Stag, snapping his hooves.

"Look, I still think we should plan this out better. Right Finn?"

But to Huntress Wizard's...well maybe not to her surprise, but definitely to her disappointment, Frosty Bob was already at the gates of Frying Pan City, hurling Finn like a shotput.

Finn sailed over the gate, and landed on the otherside with an extremely audible OW! which was then followed by another extremely audible "I'm OKAY!"

"We're soooooo gonna get caught." Sighed Huntress Wizard.

* * *

Finn landed on the otherside of the wall. It was the crack of dawn, so most of the Breakfast People would be partaking in their one meal of the day at the great feast hall. This was the perfect time to slip in and out.

He just needed to lower the portcullis. There were two Maple Syrup Guards on standby.

"Battle," Finn said, under his breathe.

* * *

Breakfast Princess was freaking out. She was currently walking along a stretched corridor with a tall woman made entirely of a pink, adhesive goo. The Mother Gum. Currently, she was trying her best to convince The Mother Gum not to abandon the Breakfast Kingdom.

"You see, while our military forces are clearly sub-par, as last week's failed raid has demonstrated, our true strengths lie in our Timber Industry." Breakfast Princess rambled. She was sweating profusely, particularly because she was standing right next to the being who had slaughtered her younger sister, and was currently holding her only other sister as hostage.

 _ **"Enough prattle."**_ Said the Mother Gum. _**"You will increase youre timber productions, and the Candy Kingdom shall see an increased amount of monthly Tribute. Is this clear?"**_

"Y-yes ma'am!" Breakfast Princess nodded submissively. She would do anything to keep her Kingdom under the safe grip of the Candy Kingdom, even if it meant sacrifices had to be made. The alternative was far to bleak to consider.

Suddenly there was an alarm, used to single the Bacon Soldiers into action. The Mother Gum looked at her.

 ** _"What is this?"_**

She did NOT look impressed.


	43. Party of Four

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 43: Party of Four**

* * *

Bacon Soldiers and Syrup Guards, much like Huntress Wizard had predicted, had accosted Finn almost instantaneously. He was standing on the Frying Pan City wall, only a short distance away from the Portcullis, but blocking his path were around 10 or 20 armed soldiers.

Finn was honestly hoping for more than that.

 **"BATTLE!"** Finn screamed. **"BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE!"**

Finn LAUNCHED himself into the crowd of soldiers, SMASHING the glass head of a Syrup Guard with a single punch. As the bottle fell to the ground, Finn picked it up and licked out the syrupy goodness inside, throwing the bottle into two other Bacon Soldiers, knocking them off the wall.

Two Syrup soldiers tried to rush him, but Finn, high as a kite of violence and sugar, jumped and spread eagle, kicking them both and toppling them off the wall.

Bacon Soldiers tried their luck, but Finn, in his stupor, jumped on one of them and sank his teeth into the Bacon Soldier's head, tearing of a massive chunk of salty meat and eating it. Finn screamed as he did it a second time, the Bacon Man simply tearing off another piece of his head for Finn and jumping off the wall himself.

The Bacon Soldiers screamed in fright, and ran away, as did the one remaining Syrup Guard. They all ran screaming, and Finn pursued.

 **"COME BACK! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"** He screamed as he ran past the control for the Portcullis. **"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! I'M! NOT!** ** _DOOOOOOONE!"_**

* * *

Outside the wall, Frosty Bob, Stag and Huntress Wizard all waited for Finn to raise the gate. He had been behind the wall an awful long time.

"Shouldn't he be done by now? How far did you throw him?" Stag asked, looking at Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob simply shrugged.

"That's it, I'm teleporting us in." Huntress Wizard said. She grabbed Stag's antler and Frosty Bob's hand, and told them both to close their eyes.

"RAZZAMAFOO!" Huntress Wizard cast. There was a puff of smoke, and the three erstwhile raiders fell out of the smoke and sprawled into a back alley of Frying Pan City.

"Alright. Frosty Bob, where's the food thing you need to get to?" Huntress Wizard asked.

Frosty Bob morphed his chest to create a map of Frying Pan city. He made an X, presumably to illustrate where they currently were. He then made a circle on the map, presumably dictating where the food stores where. Huntress Wizard memorised the map.

"Alright, let's go. Finn will likely meet us there." She said, as she ran off. Frosty Bob and Stag ran alongside her.

* * *

The Mother Gum stared down the injured Bacon Soldier. Breakfast Princess was cowering behind her, cursing whatever glob had decided to make everything go wrong on her very last chance of getting back into the Candy Kingdom's good graces.

 ** _"So you are saying that a single human annihilated an entire battalion of soldiers?"_** The Mother Gum drilled. ** _"And you ran away?"_**

"Well, I had to retreat to warn y…" The Bacon Soldier's words were cut short by a pink, gummy tendril stabbing him through the chest. He died instantly.

 ** _"Useless."_** Grunted the Mother Gum. She turned to Breakfast Princess. **_"Tell your guards to capture the human. ALIVE! If you ever wish to see you're remaining sister again, you will do as I say and CAPTURE THE HUMAN!"_**

"Yes your grace!" Breakfast Princess squeaked.

* * *

Finn was screaming his way through the Breakfast Kingdom barracks. It was like Christmas time, he had found a veritable NEST of armed combatants, just for him. And he was wreaking HAVOC!

Finn was screaming like an utter lunatic, swinging his Icy Sword around and around. And the soldier's kept on coming.

"Capture him!"

"By order of the princess!"

"Yarr!"

Thirty-to-Forty soldier's dogpiled Finn. It worked, for a time, the human was immobilised, until a glowing red light began to shine from underneath the pile of soldiers, and suddenly the entire pile was BLASTED off Finn in an explosion of steam.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" Finn roared.

* * *

Frosty Bob, Huntress Wizard and Stag were running through the town. There were absolutely no soldiers, all of them focused on containing Finn. So the three were running around town unimpeded.

"Hey, I just had a thought." Stag said. "If Frosty Bob made the map himself, and he's never been here before, how does he know where to go?"

The party stopped dead in its tracks. Huntress Wizard looked from left to right, and realised that the roads and landmarks did not match the map at all. Frosty Bob had no idea where the food was stored, and he was leading them around in circles.

"Math this biz!" Huntress Wizard roared in frustration.


	44. Party of Three

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 44: Party of Three**

* * *

Huntress Wizard, Stag and Frosty Bob were still running through the streets, now mostly out of habit.

"Stag, you've got a pretty good schnoz. Can you sniff out the biggest store of food here?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"No can do babe." Stag replied, sniffing the air. "EVERYTHING is food here."

"Math!" Huntress Wizard cursed.

Suddenly, above them on the rooftops, Finn was hurled through the ceiling of a large. He landed on the rooftop with a thud, his Icy Sword falling onto the streets below. Before he could pick himself up, hordes of soldiers clambered out of the roof hole after him.

"Uh oh, Johnn-I mean-Finn's in trouble." Huntress Wizard exclaimed. "Stag, I need you to help Finn."

"How am I supposed to help him?" Stag protested. "I'll never get to him in time?"

Before Stag could say another word, Frosty Bob picked up Stag, and threw him onto the roof top with Finn. Stag landed rather ungracefully. He clambered to the edge of the rooftop.

"Try that when I'M READY NEXT TIME!" Stag shouted. "Ya Frozen Jerk!"

The horde of soldiers closed in on Finn and Stag, who looked at eachother.

"You wanna make a tag team effort." Said Finn, putting out his hand. Stag took it, and swung Finn around, using Finn's body to smash a couple of soldiers off the rooftop.

"For once, you might be on to something." Said Stag, as Finn swung Stag around in a similar way. Stag's antlers clattered against some soldiers, breaking their middles and causing them to fall.

* * *

Huntress Wizard and Frosty Bob soon found the food stores. Nevertheless, even with Finn causing a major ruckus down town, the storehouse was still heavily armed. They knew it was a raiding party.

"Battle…" Huntress Wizard said underneath her breath. "BATTLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes shown white and her skin began to steam. With her magic, she manifest several golden arrows, all of them flaming with a magical aura. She launched them rapid fire at the soldiers.

The soldier's saw this coming and all ran towards Huntress Wizard, waving their swords and shouting their battle cries. However, one by one, Huntress Wizard mowed down the offending soldiers. The guards of the storehouse was DECIMATED in a single attack.

Huntress Wizard dropped her psychic grip on her arrows, and her breathing was extremely laboured. The steam around her skin faded, and her eyes returned to normal. Frosty Bob patted her on the back, and then slowly lumbered over to the door of the food storehouse. He grew in size, and with a swing of his mighty fist, punched the door to the storehouse, breaking it down. Food literally began to tumble out in an avalanche. Frosty Bob was shocked. He had never seen so much food in one place before. It seemed excessive.

He opened up the compartment in his chest, and began to shovel as much food inside his cold body as he would be able to fit. Soon Frosty Bob was looked abnormally rotund for a Snow Golem.

"You got everything big guy?" Huntress Wizard asked. Frosty Bob nodded.

"Good. Let's go find Finn."

* * *

From high above the tallest watch tower of Frying Pan City, The Mother Gum looked on at the four raiders who were effortlessly thrashing the forces of the Breakfast Kingdom.

 ** _"Pathetic."_** The Mother Gum spat in contempt.

"Please Mother Gum." Pleaded Breakfast Princess. "Give us more time, we shall capture the human for you. We shall…"

 ** _"YOU ARE OUT OF TIME!"_** The Mother Gum roared, with such an intimidating presence. **_"I SHALL DEAL WITH THIS MYSELF!"_**

"Wait, what about my sister!?" Breakfast Princess pleaded.

 ** _"My dear foolish Breakfast Princess."_** The Mother Gum said. **_"Toast Princess was dead the moment I realised you would fail me."_**

And with that, the pink gum woman lept from the tallest tower, into the fray.

* * *

Huntress Wizard and Frosty Bob ran through the streets, Frosty Bob full of enough stolen food to feed the kingdom for a month. To say the Snow Golem was comically bloated would have been an understatement.

As they ran, a wad of pink bubblegum falling from the sky stopped them. It went SPLAT on the pavement, and quickly reformed into the shape of a well-dressed woman, wearing a golden tiara.

 ** _"Children, put that food back, and you're death shall be quite painless."_** Said the gummy woman.

Frosty Bob, who knew that his home and kingdom was on the line, transformed his fists into Icy Blocks, and roared. He charged towards the gum woman, who simply tilted her head to look up at him.

SLASH!

A goopy pink tendril, coming from underneath the gum woman's skirt, impaled Frosty Bob, and turned the area it was touching black.

 ** _"This is the fate of all those who defy the Mother Gum."_** Said the gum woman.

Frosty Bob had never felt like this before. He had been blown apart many times, but this is the first time that he felt himself BREAKING. His snowflakes were turning black, and slowly dissolved. The tendril was ripped out of him and he fell on the floor, food spilling out of his gaping torso. He fell on his back, his dying eyes looking at Huntress Wizard. The blackness was reaching his neck now.

"Please…" Said Frosty Bob. "Help Finn."

And then Frosty Bob melted away…


	45. Oh Sugar (Dood Dood Dood Dood Doo Doo)

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 45: Oh Sugar (Dood Dood Dood Dood Doo Doo)**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Why Frosty Bob? Well only he or Stag were actually expendable. And so far everybody liked Frosty Bob. So...y'know...Emotions!

* * *

Huntress Wizard was horrified. This woman had just murdered Frosty Bob, with ease. And Huntress Wizard had seen Frosty Bob fight, in the challenge of the Five Kings. As far as she was aware, Frosty Bob was practically immortal.

And now he was dead.

"BATTLE!" She screamed. She created almost one thousand flaming arrows. She fired them all at once, and they all hit the target, becoming embedded in the pink woman's flesh. The Mother Gum cricked her neck, and her gummy body reformed to push all the arrows out of her flesh, the holes filling up with more gum.

 ** _"Die…"_** Said the Mother Gum.

She lashed out two pink tendrils, and attempted to lash Huntress Wizard. The Archer dodged them expertly. Mother Gum did not change her facial expression, but simply redirected her gummy tentacles back towards Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard somersaulted out of the way, but the tip of one of the tentacles caught Huntress Wizard's belly, giving her a small gash.

Huntress Wizard grunted in pain as she lost her balance and fell on her back. The Mother Gum took advantage of this and used her pink tentacle to whip and slam Huntress Wizard into the ground, creating a Huntress Wizard-Shaped imprint in the ground. The pain was so intense for Huntress Wizard that any and all arrows that she had summoned had been snapped in half.

"Johnny..." Huntress Wizard cried, as The Mother Gum slammed her tentacle into Haydubz's belly again.

"Johnny!" She pleaded. The Mother Gum had dug her out of the ground, and was currently using her tentacles to squeeze Huntress Wizard. She felt her ribs and arms about to snap from the crushing restriction.

"FINN!" Huntress Wizard called out.

* * *

On the roof tops, Finn and Stag were back to back, effortlessly fighting off soldiers. They locked arms and pressed their backs to eachother. Finn bent forward and lifted Stag off the ground. Stag kicked rapidly and Finn spun around, allowing Stag to violently kick all the surrounding soldiers and force them off of the roof.

Stag used his antlers to bash three soldiers off of the roof. However, an Orange Slice Soldier got the drop on him, and almost plunged his sword into Stag's back. But Finn used his blade to slash the Orange Soldier in half.

"Thanks man." Said Stag. "I owe you one."

Then Finn heard his name. It was a cry of pain, somebody pleading him to help. And Finn had to respond.

"Stag, I need you to cover for me. I'll be right back!" Finn said as he jumped off the roof, leaving the horde to focus all their attention on Stag.

"Wait, no, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Stag protested as Bacon Soldier's began to yank his antlers. "YOU DINGUS!"

* * *

Huntress Wizard was blue in the face. She was utterly deprived of oxygen, and her bones were about to break.

 _ **"This is the fate off all who defy the Mother Gum."**_ The Mother Gum repeated.

SHINK!

The Mother Gum doubled back in discomfort as Finn appeared in front of her. He had his Icy Sword drawn, and his skin was ruby red, and steaming. He had slashed through the tentacle that was crushing Forest Wizard, allowing her to fall to the ground with a thud. The Mother Gum smiled, as she regenerated her tentacles.

 ** _"It appears my gambit to draw you out has paid off."_** She smiled, looking at Finn. ** _"A worthy specimen indeed. Your DNA will greatly aid me in my work."_**

"Lady, you are BANAYNAYS!" Finn screamed. "What is you're malfunction?"

"Finn..." Huntress Wizard coughed, as she struggled to get up. She felt weak. "She killed Frosty Bob."

Finn looked at her, and then he noticed the pile of food, and puddle of water on the ground. He didn't change is facial expression. His skin turned red, blood red, to the point he resembled a red silhouette. He then began to release steam, a boiling explosion that sounded like a train whistle.

He lifted his sword, and pointed it at The Mother Gum.

 _ **"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"**_

He ROCKETED towards the Mother Gum, who simply bashed him away with a newly reformed Tentacle.

 ** _"You will not defy me human. Submit!"_ ** The Mother Gum said. She wrapped her tentacle around Finn and began to squeeze. Huntress Wizard tried to fire arrows into The Mother Gum, but the arrows were of little effect, as The Mother Gum's body simply absorbed them. The Mother Gum made another tentacle, and produced a syringe from underneath her coat. She brought the tentacle holding the syringe to Finn's neck, and plunged the needle into his neck, drawing a sample of blood.

 _ **"Thank you, human. This sample shall be most beneficial to my research. But I shall likely require more samples in the future."**_ The Mother Gum said. She began to ensnare Finn within her tentacle, and slowly dragging him closer to her.

SHATTER

The entire ground was ripped apart as a big brown blur collided with the bubblegum woman, sending her flying and ripping off her tentacles. Stag reappeared and ripped the tentacles off of Finn.

"I didn't come to save you because I like you!" Stag insisted. "Now we're even."

The Mother Gum stared at the three combatants. Sure, all but Stag were injured. But she could smell it on Finn and Huntress Wizard. Something...ancient. Something...powerful. Something...horrible.

 ** _"It appears a retreat is in order."_ ** The Mother Gum said monotonously. **"But thankfully I have the sample I need. I shall simply have to find you again, when I require more."**

The Mother Gum melted and slipped into a crack of the pavement, and vanished, leaving the three combatants standing in the street.

 _ **"This kingdom is of no more use to me. I shall wipe it off the map."**_

Then everything started to shake.


	46. Ragna-Rock Candy

**The Fifth Element**  
 **Chapter 46: Ragna-Rock Candy**

* * *

The entire Breakfast Kingdom was shaking violently. Pieces of buildings were breaking off, and the ground was beginning to crack apart.

 _ **"By royal decree of The Mother Gum, Queen of the Candy Kingdom, I hearby OUST The Breakfast Kingdom from the Citchen Alliance, and with it, I condemn you pathetic lifeforms to death!"**_ The Mother Gum's disembodied voice rang.

The buildings began to shake much more violently, and the cracks began to widen to form huge sinkholes.

Stag ran over to Huntress Wizard and started to slap her face to wake her up. Huntress Wizard started to stir.

"Nap time's over babe. This place is coming down! We gotta book it!" Stag said, as a massive brick made of Hash Brown fell behind him.

"Wuh...Finn?" Huntress Wizard mumbled as she came into consciousness. This practically broke Stag's heart. His girlfriend, the woman he cared about so much about...her first thought was STILL that lunatic who brought them here.

"Nope. Better." Stag said in a jokey tone, hoping it would mask the hurt in his voice. He picked up Huntress and carried her bridal style. "I'm getting us out of here."

"No..." Said Finn, as he was slowly getting to his feet, a difficult task considering that the Mother Gum had all but asphyxiated him minutes earlier. "I still need to get the food."

"Are you insane?!" Snapped Stag, flailing his arms around. "There's no time, the SKY IS LITERALLY FALLING ON OUR HEADS! We need to run!" Stag argued.

"If I don't get it...Frosty Bob died for nothing." Finn said, standing up to full height. He was battered and bruised and out of breathe, but his eyes burned with an intense conviction. He was willing and ready to complete his mission, or die trying.

Huntress Wizard stood up as well. She leaned on Stag's shoulder for support. "Let's get the food."

"WHAT?" Stag cried. He was beginning to feel outnumbered.

"Frosty Bob was a good...person. We can't let him die for nothing." Huntress Wizard grunted, as she rubbed the gash on her belly.

Stag sighed. He looked at Huntress Wizard.

"How strong are you feeling HayDubz?" He asked, with genuine concern.

"I've still got fight in me." She said.

"You're teleport spell? How much can you carry?" Stag asked.

"A decent amount." Huntress Wizard confirmed. "I can only carry so many people, but inanimate objects are so easy I could carry hundreds off them all at once."

"That's good. I have an idea." Said Stag. He grabbed Huntress Wizard by the waist and vanished in a brown blur. He then reappeared without Huntress Wizard and grabbed Finn, and vanished in an identical blur.

* * *

Stag reappeared in front of the food storehouse, and dropped Finn rather unceremoniously. Finn was completely unaccustomed to moving at Stag's level of speed. The destruction was getting even worse. Building were toppling and the cracks were growing larger and larger.

"Haydubz!" Stag called out over the noise. "Can you teleport this foodstore out of the kingdom?"

"Easy!" Huntress Wizard confirmed. The ground was shaking even more violently, so Huntress Wizard looked at Stag. "Let's go inside!"

"Sounds good!" Stag shouted over the rumbling, and he went inside the food store. Huntress Wizard looked at Finn, who was staring off into the destruction.

"Finn, are you coming inside?"

Finn didn't respond. He was simple pointing at a tower about to crumble.

"Look!" Finn shouted. A small group of Breakfast People were huddling together and crying. Huntress Wizard saw the look in Finn's eyes.

"Finn, I know what you're thinking. There's no time. Finn. Are you listening to me?"

"GERONIMO!" Finn said as he ran back into the rapidly crumbling city.

 **"FINN!"**

* * *

Finn ran into the cloud of destruction, effortlessly flipping, running, spinning and kicking his way through the howling winds and swathe of falling debris.

He found the tower that the poor breakfast people were trapped on. He jumped and clung to the outer wall, and began to climb. His skin was red and steaming. He jumped and landed in front of them, sticking out his hand.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said in a deep, pseudo-german accent.

The trembling breakfast people shuddered, but one of them stepped forward and took Finn's hand. Finn scooped them all up, and jumped from the tower. The 6 breakfast people screamed as they sailed down, but Finn landed gracefully. He bent his legs when he landed. That was the trick.

He tucked and rolled, sheilding the Breakfast People, and then finally let them go.

"Get to the Food Store House. You'll be safe there!" Finn barked.

"But what about our Princess? Is she safe?" An Orange Slice Person said.

"I do not know where you're princess is." Finn said. "But I shall find her!"

Finn leapt into the air, with almost zero thought paid to the fact that he was leaping into a death zone.

* * *

"Breakfast Princess!" Finn shouted out. The crashing sound of wrecked masonry was almost deafening, and Finn was now simply leaping through the foggy dust and avoiding the everwidening cracks in the earth.

"BREAKFAST PRINCESS!" Finn shouted.

"GO AWAY!" Finn heard a sobbing voice.

Finn's hawk-like vision spotted Breakfast Princess, crying on her knees in the middle of the ruined castled. Cracks were fast approaching her on all sides.

"PRINCESS, I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU" Finn shouted over the crashing dust.

"GO AWAY!" Screamed Breakfast Princess. "I DESERVE TO DIE!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Finn insisted. "NOBODY DESERVES TO DIE! NOT LIKE THIS!"

"IT WAS MY ACTIONS THAT DESTROYED MY KINGDOM! I GOT MY SISTERS KILLED! I WAS TOO WEAK TO LEAD MY PEOPLE! I WAS DESPERATE FOR SOMEBODY TO DO IT FOR ME! IT WAS MY STUPIDITY THAT GOT MY PEOPLE KILLED!"

"YOU'RE PEOPLE WILL BE SAFE! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO SAVE YOU ALL, BUT THEY NEED _YOU_ TO LEAD THEM!" Finn screamed.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAVE THEM?!" Screamed Breakfast Princess. "YOU CAME HERE TO ROB US! WHY WOULD YOU RESCUE US?"

"BECAUSE..." Finn because. Breakfast Princess was looking up at him in aww, hoping that he would offer some nugget of wisdom and kind words that would validate her life. However, Finn was suffering from a small brain-fart, because he actually couldn't think of a reason why he was doing what he was doing. To prevent his brain from entering a paradox, realising he was throwing himself into the jaws of death for nothing, Finn's brain shut down, and rebooted.

"I'm Finn..." Finn muttered in a slight stupor.

"YOU'RE SAVING US BECAUSE YOU'RE FINN?" Breakfast Princess question. A pillar made of sausage collapsed and was about to crush them both.

"WHY NOT?" Finn shouted boistrously. "I'M SAVING YOU..."

Finn scooped up Breakfast Princess bridal style, and carrying her to safety.

 **"BECAUSE I'M FINN!"** He shouted at the top of his lungs, galloping away from the veritable tidal wave of dust and destruction that had seemingly given chase.

* * *

"Is he there yet?" Huntress Wizard asked, concerned about Finn's whereabouts. She had her hands on the floor of the storehouse, ready to teleport. 20 or 30 odd Breakfast People were huddled amongst the food. Huntress Wizard was really scared. She didn't know if she could take this many people at once. The food definitely. The over 30 people at once? Not likely.

Stag was standing watch, his head peering out into the destruction from the door of the food store house.

"Babe, he's probably dead. He ran head first into a city thats MELTING!" Stag insisted, pointing out into the veritable maelstrom of chaos. "We need to leave NOW!"

"What about Finn?" Huntress Wizard argued.

"WHAT IF FINN NEVER COMES BACK, HUH?" Stag countered. "Is some lunatic you think you know really worth dying for?"

Huntress Wizard looked her boyfriend in the eye and scowled. He didn't know what she had been through... He just didn't know.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"HEY GUYS! START THE ENGINES!"

Stag's head snapped back outside the door to investigate, and his eyes nearly exploded out of his head.

Finn was running full tilt, with Breakfast Princess in his arms. Stag opened the door and motioned for Finn to hurry up.

Finn bolted inside, and Huntress Wizard started to cast her spell.

"Razzamafoo!" Huntress Wizard cast. The storehouse pulsed with teleportation energy, but the spell sputtered out. It had failed. Too many people.

"Huntress Wizard, try again, we're counting on you!" Finn cried.

"RAZZAMAFOO!" Huntress Wizard cast again. Same result. The spell sputtered out.

"The wave is getting closer!" Stag warned. The tidal wave of rock and destruction was almost right on top of them.

 **"RAZZAMAFOO!"** Huntress Wizard cast at the top of her lungs. Same result. The spell sputtered out.

"PLEASE HUNTRESS WIZARD!" Finn cried, dropping to his knees. " **I NEED YOU!** "

Huntress Wizard's eyes snapped open, glowing with an Octarine hue. She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

 _ **"RAZZAMAFOO!"**_

And the storehouse teleported to safety.


	47. Pink and Black

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 47: Pink and Black**

* * *

The Mother Gum swept through her castle. It was a fine, ancient castle, sat dead centre of Nestle City, the capitol city of the Candy Kingdom. It was staffed by an infinitesimally large staff of Candy People, all grown from the Sugar Crystals of the Primordial Lake. The Candy People had prided themselves as being the strongest, oldest race in all of the Ooo Continent. The One True Race. The Imperial Kind. The Candy People.

But, the world changed around them. The Continents shifted and a few races got lucky in the confusion, creating their own kingdoms and little by little wresting control away from the Candy People, until the once mighty race was forced to squabble like the rest of the mud races for vital necessities.

Detonating her avatar to destroy the Breakfast Kingdom was a hassle, and she cursed the pathetic raiders that had gotten lucky and forced her hand. Still, a small consolation prize, she had gotten the human's blood. Sure, the vial had been lost in the explosion, but The Mother Gum had already committed the molecular composistion to memory, and would soon being reconstructing the blood in the morning.

She knew a fairly large deal about growing biomass, afterall.

But tonight, she was tired. Her new avatar would soon grow back to full size, and join the ranks of one hundred other such identical remote control bodies, all for the strict purpose of venturing out into the world. Afterall, she was not going to walk among the mud races.

SPEAKING of mud races, The Mother Gum thought, it was time to check in on her little pet project.

Her butler, a small coin-shaped being made of Peppermint, had unlocked the doors to her private chamber. The Mother Gum never slept, so she used her private sleeping quarters to house a different occupant.

There she was, in her vampiric beauty. The Vampire's had always been a pompous race, but they were certainly beautiful to behold.

Marceline the Vampire Queen. A truly rare specimen in modern day Ooo. The young woman was waifishly thin, had pale grey skin, and flowing black locks. Her neck, wrists and ankles were shackling her to the Emperor-sized bed, but apart from that she was stripped to her underwear. Marceline was thrashing about on the bed, screaming.

"Release me, you filthy scum!" She hissed, her forked tongue writhing on the sight of The Mother Gum. "Release me so that I may teach you the true meaning of agony before I lay waist to your wretched kingdom!"

The nearly-naked vampire was hissing profusely. The Mother Gum stared at her blankly. She took a bottle from the grand piano that sat in the corner of the room, and grabbed the rag that lay with it. The bottle was made from crystal glass, and was full of a hot pink liquid.

 ** _"It seems you're becoming accustomed to your medicine."_** The Mother Gum said with no hint of caring or emotion in her tone. She poured some of the hot pink liquid into the rag, and walked over to Marceline. The vampire girl hissed and thrashed, utterly repulsed at the sight of the bubblegum woman.

"Stay away, you filthy scum! The second I am free I shall slit your throat and GORGE myself on your blood. I shall –MPH! MPHH!"

 ** _"I shall have to administer a higher dosage."_**

Marceline's screams of protest and threats of violence were muffled as The Mother Gum pressed the rag down on Marceline's mouth. The vampire girl's thrashing was quelled, and her white eyes were replaced with a hot pink hue.

"Hey baby." Marceline said robotically, making duck lips at the gum woman. "You coming to bed, sweetie?"

The Mother Gum smiled, as she drew circles on Marceline's belly. She had collected human DNA, and soon would have access to all the vampire genes she could require, once Marceline had been rendered full complacent. And it would be FUN rendering her complacent.

"Your Holiness!" Peppermint Butler said. The Mother Gum, her body still leaning over Marceline and tenderly tickling her tummy, spun her head around 180 degrees.

 ** _"What?"_** She said in a blunt, threatening tone.

"Lemonjon, he has returned." Peppermint Butler stammered. This seemed to improve the Mother Gum's mood, as she morphed her body so she was standing upright, facing Peppermint Butler completely, ignoring the brainwashed Marceline's plea for attention.

 ** _"Excellent."_** The Mother Gum said. **_"Is he outside?"_**

Peppermint Butler nodded and lead The Mother Gum to the balcony. In the middle of Nestle City, standing taller than the castle itself, at a humungous height of 120 stories, was a Lemon Person. He was hilariously ugly, with two noses, untameable hair that stuck out in three spikes, and was naked apart from the building he wore as a shirt.

"Mmmmmm...My Goddess..." Lemonjon said, fighting off the pain it took to speak. He held up what he was holding in his hands. The entirety of Ice Castle, with terrified penguins trapped inside.

"I buh-buh-briiiing you ICE!"

* * *

 _ **[Author's Note]**_

 _ **And that concludes the Forest Arc ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned for the Fire Kingdom arc. And I hope you enjoy the fic. Thank you so much for all your support guys. It's you guys who keep the story going.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review**_

 _ **Adventure Time owned by Pendleton Ward**_

 _ **Sir Finn, the White Knight voiced by: Costadinos "Dappy" Contostavlos**_

 _ **Simon P. voiced by: Tom Kenny**_

 _ **Penguins voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker**_

 _ **Bacon Soldiers, Syrup Soldiers & Orange Soldiers voiced by: Phil LeMarr & Maurice LeMarche**_

 _ **The Stag voiced by: Matthew "Murph" Murphy**_

 _ **Huntress Wizard voiced by: Ashleigh Ball**_

 _ **Donny voiced by: Kevin Michael Richardson**_

 _ **Party Pat voiced by: Andy Samberg**_

 _ **Forest Wizard voiced by: Christopher Sabat**_

 _ **The Mother Gum voiced by: Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, Khary Payton**_

 _ **Breakfast Princess voiced by: Grey DeLisle**_

 _ **Marceline the Vampire Queen voiced by: Jessie J**_

 _ **Lemonjon voiced by: Justin Roiland**_

 _ **Frosty Bob voiced by: Chuck Huber**_

 _ **...In loving memory of Frosty Bob...**_


	48. The Power of Frost

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 48: The Power of Frost**

* * *

The silo of food was teleported into an icy wasteland. It was a cold, icy barrier, utterly devoid of life. The waffle-based walls of the silo broke apart as the building collapsed on the ground, the result of a rocky teleportation.

Finn clambered out of the wreckage, and looked as food spilled EVERYWHERE. Small penguins had begun to waddle towards the silo, fearful of the strange beings. Until of course one of them recognised Finn.

 _"WENK WENK! WENK WENK!"_ Cried the Penguin. More Penguins climbed out of their various hidey holes and gathered around Finn, looking at him with a gaze of admiration and hope.

"Hey guys!" Finn smiled, kneeling down to cuddle some of the penguins. "How is everybody?"

 _"Wenk! Wenk wenk wenk!"_

"Don't worry guys. I'm home now...I'm always here to help." Finn said. Stag and Huntress Wizard were watching this exchange. Stag leaned over to whisper into Huntress Wizards ear.

"He's talking to penguins..." Stag whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"And I kiss Deer. What's your point?" Huntress Wizard whispered coyly. Stag shut up, just the result she wanted. She was incredibly out of breathe. Such a large scale teleportation of that scale REALLY took it out of her.

"Hey guys." Finn said. "Can you help us? We need to find Polar City. We need to deliver this food."

 _"WENK!"_ A penguin cried, flailing his flippers around, and crying. Finn's jaws dropped.

"What?"

Finn was absolute gobsmacked. He looked from side to side, finally observing his surroundings. The blizzard was finally letting up, and revealed the truth of their location to Finn. This WAS Polar City.

Wrecked buildings were everywhere. Shattered homes. Wreckage as far as the eye could see. And Snow Golems and Wounded Penguins, all without homes.

"Where's Simon?" Finn said demanded.

The penguin did not respond. They simply put their flippers over their eyes. The snow started to fall again, in a vicious flurry. There was a shrill cackling in the air. And then Finn saw him.

Simon was wearing the crown on his head. His nose was long and his teeth were sharp, and his hair and beard was now long enough to reach his navel. His hair was actually FLAPPING, and he was flying in the sky.

"HAAHAHAHA!" Simon howled. His laughter wasn't mirthful or joyous. It was full of twisted madness, and was extremely forced, as if Simon was in no real mood to laugh. "HAHAHAHAH!"

"Simon! What happened here? Who did this!" Finn demanded.

 _ **"ZAP!"**_ The Ice King screamed.

A bolt of freezing energy was fired from Simon's hand. It would have collided with Finn, had Finn not been so agile. Finn flipped out of the way just in time, and the bolt struck the ground, creating a jaged collection of spikes made of ice.

 _ **"I AM THE ICE KING! WHO DARES BRING HEAT INTO MY DOMAIN!"**_ The Ice King cackled. A tornado of snow and ice swirled around Simon's body. His eyes were purest white.

"This is your king?!" Breakfast Princess yelled, as Simon rained down boulder-sized hailstones.

"FREEZE! KNOW THE GLORY OF THE ICE AND SNOW! FREEZE!"

Finn drew his Icy Sword and screamed. He leapt into the air. He slashed and hacked at the incoming boulders of ice, shattering them with a single slash.

"FREEZE MISTER!" The Ice King howled with laughter. He was preparing another Ice attack, one that would certainly freeze Finn solid if it was allowed to hit.

"BATTLE!" Finn shrieked as he used his sword to bat the crown off of Simon's head. Simon's eye's instantly switched back to normal.

And they both fell.

Simon fell on a pile of snow, cushioning his fall. Finn fell fist-first into a patch of ice, which cracked on surrounding. He stood up, and ran to Simon's side.

"Oh...my head..." Simon muttered, clutching his head in pain. He was about to pass out.

"SIMON! Simon! What happened?!"

Simon looked at Finn weakly. His lips trembled...

 _"L-Lemonjon..."_

And then he passed out.


	49. Refugees

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 49: Refugees**

* * *

It had been a day since Ice King had recovered, but the destruction of Polar City was something that simply could not be fixed within a day. Many penguins had scattered to other towns within the Ice Kingdom. Frost Town and Winter City in particular had received a large number of penguin refugees.

Those that refused to leave were now building ramshackle igloos. Simon was totally unwilling to put his crown back on to rebuild the city using his magic. So the Snow Golem's were rebuilding the city the old fashioned way. With brawn.

At least they had plenty of food.

Currently, Simon was talking with Finn in a makeshift igloo. He needed to talk not only about the events of the raid, but the swath of Breakfast Kingdom refugees. Breakfast Princess was also sitting with them. She was enjoying the mug of ice cold water, that Simon had been kind enough to grant her. Breakfast Princess had never seen the Ice Kingdom before, and was surprised that Simon could be so liberal with his water that he would give such large portions to...for all intents and purposes, squatters.

"Frosty Bob is dead?" Simon asked, with sadness in his voice. "Really?"

"We ran into this...pink gum lady." Finn explained. "She was crazy strong!"

"You met The Mother Gum?" Simon asked in a state of total shock. "Impossible, how are you still alive? She is crazy MONDO strong, bucko!"

"Yeah. We were lucky to escape. She stole my blood." Finn explained.

"Creepy." Said Simon.

"So Huntress Wizard teleported the entire foodhouse back here." Finn finished up.

"Carrying all these people at the same time?" Simon asked, looking at the Breakfast Princess. "My god that could have killed her? Were is she now?"

"She and Stag are with the penguins. The Penguins are taking care of her the best they can, making sure she gets lots of rest and plenty to drink." Finn answered. He was slightly concerned about Huntress Wizard.

"Well, at least you're alive. And Finn, thank you for risking so much to get this food back to us. Frosty Bob would have been proud." Simon sighed. Finn nodded in silence. Simon turned to Breakfast Princess. "And now, to deal with you."

"Please sir." Breakfast Princess said politely, placing her mug of water down careful, so as not to spill the precious liquid. "My kingdom, although in ruins, has been hostile to your people. My people, although now decimated to the point that those you see out there are all that is left, have raided your nation and stolen your precious water, and harmed your citizens..."

Breakfast Princess paused. Her tears were welling up as she thought about the desperate situation they were in.

"In the name of my Kingdom's pride, I do not expect pity. If you wish to expel us from your borders, we shall leave peacefully and without delay. If you wish to execute us for our crimes against The Ice Kingdom, I only ask that you take my death as payment for those of all my people."

Breakfast Princess bowed her neck and lifted her scrambled egg hair. She was showing Simon her neck, the universal sign of surrender.

"Put your hair back down Toots. Nobodies executing nobody!" Simon said, to Breakfast Princess surprise.

"Look, my kingdom is in ruin. The Candy Kingdom has literally stolen my city, and with it, my subjects." Simon sighed, looking wistfully out of his igloo onto the meagre collection of igloos, sheltering the poor penguins. "But the way I see it, when all you have is nothing..."

Simon motioned for Breakfast Princess and Finn to look out the igloo with him. They saw an unusually friendly sight. A Snow Golem and a Bacon Solider were playfully tossing a snowball back and forth, while three little penguins and an Orange Person watched.

"There's a lot to go around." Simon finished. Breakfast Princess was in slight aww at the simple sight.

"See Breakfast Princess, it's my believe that no matter what nation they come from, or what histories their countries may have had...People are NOT countries. People get along with people, when they're given the chance too."

"What does this mean?" Breakfast Princess asked. "For my people, I mean."

"It means you can stay. For as long as you need to, you can stay." Simon said, putting his hand out for Breakfast Princess to shake. She shook it.

"We will earn our keep. We will help you rebuild." Breakfast Princess said.

"I don't doubt that." Simon said, smiling in his typical grandfatherly way. "It will be a pleasure to have your company."

Finn smiled as he saw the two rulers' shake their hands.

And then Finn had an idea.


	50. Allied Nations

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 50: Allied Nations**

* * *

Finn had accosted Ice King later in the week. The Snow Golems had been hard at work, and the once dingy and barely habitable igloos were now rather respectable dwellings. Still, it would be time before Polar City was restored to its former glory.

The denizens of the Ice Kingdom were meshing well the Breakfast People. Everybody was pulling their weight in the reconstruction of Polar City. Together they would build a better city, with more room and a new neighbourhood for the Breakfast Population.

The construction was expediated by the Breakfast People. Going back to their roots as lumberjacks, the Breakfast People, with permission from the Ice King, began to start cutting down the Evergreen trees native to the icy biomes. Using the wood, buildings were being made much more quickly than if they were constructed out of ice blocks, that needed to be quarried and transported, a lengthy process.

"So Finn, what can I do you for?" Simon asked, as the two strolled through the town.

"Simon, we need to talk about the raiders." Finn said. "We can't defend ourselves forever."

"What else can we do?" Simon asked, genuinely curious. "We are being battered on all sides by our enemies. And for hundreds of years, I alone have been the sole military force of the entire kingdom."

"Simon, you're crown is driving you nuts! You can't keep using it to defend the Ice Kingdom."

"Well what else can I do?" Simon asked. He was beginning to get slightly defensive.

Finn sighed.

"I think the Ice Kingdom needs to ally itself with another Kingdom." Finn said. "You told me yourself, the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend."

"Yeah, and you said _why on earth would you defeat your enemy? A defeated enemy can't fight you anymore_." Simon said mockingly, with a smile.

"I'm being serious Simon." Finn said. "We need to form an alliance otherwise we WILL die."

Simon nodded, on the verge of agreement, but he quickly shook his head.

"But who would I ally with. The Four Kingdoms have been at war for centuries. Who would be willing to drop the hostilities to form a partnership.

"Well," Said Finn. "You said the war is about resources, right? Well who needs this water, but would have the hardest time getting it? Which kingdom is practically guaranteed to lose a straight up fight with the Ice Kingdom?"

Simon stroked his beard, deep in thought. His eyes snapped open as it dawned on him.

"The Fire Kingdom!" Said Simon.


	51. We Are a Party

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 51: We Are a Party**

* * *

Simon and the Breakfast Princess were sitting with Finn in Simon's personal igloo/council room. A council of penguins were also with them.

"Finn, as my most trusted warrior and subject, I, the Ice King, give you this mission. You are to go to the Fire Kingdom, and earn the allegiance of the Fire King. I must stay here and guard my people.

 _"Wenk wenk! Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk! Wenk wenk!"_ A Penguin Elder, causing the other penguins to nod in agreement.

"No, I don't want another Snow Golem partner." Finn said, his eyes turning sad at the fate of Frosty Bob. "I can't go through that again."

"Well Finn, you can't go alone?" Ice King said. Finn put his hand to his chin and thought, long and hard.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

The Ice Kingdom hospital was once a proud medical facility, staffed by hundreds of highly trained Penguins and dedicated to saving lives at all costs. However, since the destruction of Polar City, the hospital was now little more than a Yurt, with only a skeleton crew of Penguins on staff.

Huntress Wizard had been resting under the watchful eye of Nurse Beaks, a young and...enthusiastic penguin who seemed to be convinced that the only way for Huntress Wizard to be healthy is for her to remain completely immobile for two days and be fed and washed entire by Penguins.

Huntress Wizard would have appreciated a second opinion.

Stag had, to her slight admiration, remained by her side for two days. Apparently he had taken to having five or six cat naps a day, so he could remain up all night in case of emergency. She had tried telling him that, although sweet, this gesture was completely unnessacery.

Huntress Wizard was beginning to go a little plum-crazy, until Finn came into the Yurt one day. He was armed with a plate of cheese. Halloumi, most likely.

"Hey Huntress Wizard, how are you feeling?" Finn said. The human could feel Stag's piercing judgemental eyes gaze at him.

"What do you want!?" He demanded.

"Stag, chill out!" Huntress Wizard barked. She hoisted herself up from her bed and sat upwards. Nurse Beaks waddle over, quacking in protest, but Huntress Wizard simply shoved her hand in the penguin's face, stopping the aquatic bird in its tracks. She looked at Finn.

"What brings you here Finn?"

"I need your help." Finn said.

"NO WAY!" Stag said, stomping his hoof. "We may have helped you out before, but that does NOT mean we're the Finn's Adventure Brigade. We have a own lives in the forest, and when Huntress Wizard gets better, we're going back to our lives. Right HayDubz?"

"What do you need Finn?" Huntress Wizard said, completely ignoring Stag.

"WHAT!" Stag said. "Babe, are you forgetting this lunatic put you in the HOSPITAL! Why are you so intent on helping this guy."

Huntress Wizard shot Stag a dirty look.

"You know why." She said, curtly. "I need to know what happened to Johnny. YOU can go home if you want, but I need to stay..."

Stag looked at her, and she looked at Stag. There was a pregnant pause of silence between the two of them. Then Stag looked and Finn, and sighed.

"What do you need?"

Finn sighed. He placed the cheese plate on the foot of the bed, and Huntress Wizard began to idly munch from it.

"I'm going on a mission to the Fire Kingdom, to act as a political party for the Ice Kingdom. I can't go it alone. I need your help. And after Frosty Bob...y'know...you guys are the closest things I have for friends. Will you help me."

Huntress Wizard stood up. She was healed, but not FULLY healed, so standing up was a little bit of an effort. She just wasn't limber yet after two days in bed.

"I'll help you. Always." Huntress Wizard said. Finn looked at Stag, who had his arms folded.

"You're completely nuts, and I think I'm not there to watch your backs, you'll get yourselves killed." Stag said rudely, putting his hoof out for Finn to shake. "I'll help you. FOR HER."

Stag pointed at Huntress Wizard to illustrate his point. "Not for you."

Finn nodded and chuckled slightly. "Sounds fair."

"So," Huntress Wizard said, looking at Finn and Stag. "When do we leave?"


	52. The Flame Princess

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 52: The Flame Princess**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Why is Stag such a douche? Adventure Time puts it best. Deers are jerks.

* * *

Corona City was the flaming jewel of the Fire Kingdom. A vast and mighty kingdom such as the Fire Kingdom, would obviously have a vast and mighty capitol city.

At its height, Corona City was home to roughly 80'000 Fire People. However, when the resource wars started, and the population spread to surrounding cities and towns. Now it was home to only half that.

The Kingdom was ruled by The Flame King. He was purportedly the mightiest of all the Fire Elementals. He slew the Dragon of Hentraga. He battled the Crow Witch at the Core of the Universe. He had lead the armies of the Fire Kingdom to victory at the battle of Boomers Mountain. He was the sword that united them and the chalice that they drank from.

But in the kingdom, there was one member of the royal family even more beloved by all.

Phoebe, the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. The Flame Princess.

She was 17. She was 5'5, and she was adorably rotund, borderline obese. Her skin was glowing orange, her hair was a glorious tongue of flames, that could be shaped however. Her hips where wide, her chest were ample and her outfit was snug around her vast belly. She was the pillar of aristocratic beauty amongst the flame people. In a world where food was scarce, signs of wealth and indulgence was extraordinarily alluring.

Flame Princess walked amongst the common folk alone that day. She was currently in the market, marvelling at the happy hustle and bustle of the marketplace.

 **"THAT'S MY FOOD!"**

 _"LIAR! I SAW IT FIRST!"_

There was a scuffle in the market place.

The Fire Kingdom's food raid was thwarted two days ago. What was to be a simple raid on the Breakfast Kingdom had been utterly derailed, when the raiding party arrived to find the kingdom was...no longer their? Utterly destroyed, and with it, it's precious food.

Now the raiding parties were out on a journey to the Candy Kingdom, but the delay had done much damage already. Food was scarcer than ever, and everybody was hungry. Even the royals had made sacrifices, the King promising that if the party did not return within two days, he would open the royal coffers and distribute aid amongst the people.

Two Fire Kingdom soldiers were arguing over a bowl of Iced Buns. They were squabbling like small children, pulling the bowl between eachother.

 **"MINE!"**

 _"NO MINE!"_

 **"ENOUGH!"** Flame Princess cried. Her voice alone was known and adored enough that everybody stopped. They all turned to look at her. She slowly walked towards the two, and plucked the bowl of buns out of their hands.

"How dare you squabble over food, when EVERYONE is starving!" Phoebe said, as she began to take buns out of the bowl, and one-by-one, place them inside the open palms of nearby citizens. "We are all hungry! And we must all make sacrifice!"

She gave the last two buns to the arguing elementals, who looked utterly and totally ashamed. Notably though her belly rumbled in protest, she did not take on herself.

 _"Hmph! Easy to talk about starving when it's coming from the FLAB Princess!"_

Everybody gasped at this shocking display of insolence to the kingdom's beloved princess. Flame Princess, slightly sensitive about the size of her belly, tensed up and blushed, before her hair flared up into an inferno.

 **"WHO DARES!"** She shrieked, turning around. She was not surprised to find who it was. It was The Train.

The Train, a hulking, 7 ft. Tall being of pure muscle, with maroon skin. He had a train's front grafted to his chest. Train wheels grafted to his forearms, bionic legs, and in place of a head, he had a an I-beam from a piece of train track.

Due to a technicality in the many treaties and packs of the Fire Kingdom, they couldn't arrest nor evict him due to him not being a Fire Citizen, but that didn't mean he was well liked. The Train was a notorious thug and ruffian, who resisted in the slums outside of Corona City, but appeared every so often to make trouble. And trouble was just what he was making.

"INSOLENT FOOL!" The Fire Elementals, who not one minute ago was fighting over food, drew their swords and waved them at The Train. "You DARE insult the Princess?"

They charged, to the Princess's protest.

 ***THWAK!**

With a single punch, The Train had laid both of them out flat. The two elementals fell to the floor with a thud. The Train picked up the two buns that fell on the floor and began to walk away, leaving deep footprints in the ground.

 _"EAT IT, LOSERS!"_ He shouted, in a mocking tone.


	53. Burning Hot

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 53: Burning Hot**

* * *

The Party of Three stood outside the borders of the Fire Kingdom. It was quite an obvious border. It was a clean line in the earth. On the one side was the lush, green grass of the forest, a buzz with leaves, flowers and bugs. However, that grass instantly cut off to form burnt black stone, and orange seams of magma.

"Jeez, I'm getting a suntan just standing here." Stag said, looking decidedly unimpressed with the volcanic wasteland.

"Hang on." Huntress Wizard said as she rolled up her sleeves. Her mouth transformed into a jagged star as she recited the incantation.

 _"Reshpoo, Shatayy, Shataro, Ankya, HAJ!"_

And then, she spat on Finn and Stag, and finally spat on her own forehead. The spit expanded and covered the trio in a transparent second-skin, giving them all a green tint.

"There, I cast Weather Shield. I also spat on you. We should be safe from the heat, for now." Huntress Wizard explained. She turned to Finn. "Do you know where we need to go?"

Finn looked out into the volcanic expanse. On the very edge of the horizon was a massive city, with a gigantic tower, burning with a bright pillar of flame. THAT was Corona City.

"There!" Finn pointed.

* * *

Meltus was having a bad day. He had taken a job as a border sentry, simply because he thought it would be a good skive. A place to sit, not lift anything heavy, and work on his screenplay. That's how it usually was anyway.

Not today.

He was running across the firey landscape to the gates of Corona City. He arrived at the gates, and was halted by the Gatekeeper, Red Hot.

"Let me pass Red Hot!" Meltus gasped as he panted. He was unaccustomed to running.

"Non-shall pass without a permit! We're at war, you know!" Red Hot said stubbornly.

"It's an emergency! I bring news from the borderlands!" Meltus gasped. "Intruders have been spotted on the easternmost border!"

Red Hot's left eyebrow raised. He wordlessly opened the gate, and gestured for Meltus to follow him.

"Come with me. You can tell me everything you know on the way!"


	54. Phoebe's HOT!

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 54: Phoebe's HOT!**

* * *

Flame Princess was in her tower. Her father had asked her to return from the day after he heard about the Train's antics. His words had slightly hurt. Phoebe was self-conscious about her fat.

She was in her underwear, staring in the mirror, looking at her belly. Her mother and the other high-class ladies of the castle all had beautiful stomachs, a rounded hill, perfectly smooth and the consistency of a rubber ball.

Phoebe's fat was much different. Her belly folded into two bands of fat, forming a sort of "Double Belly", which sloshed around if not contained within tight clothing. It was bigger than most too. Sure, she heard no end of the hooting and hollering of lower-class Fire Kingdom louts, but it was still something of a divergence from the norm. She hated attention on her body.

She HAD heard stories that other species once fussed in a very similar manner over their breasts. Phoebe looked at her breasts. They were fine. There was never much of an opinion on them. There were just there. But, Phoebe surmised, there was probably some cultural inference that she just wasn't getting.

She decided it was best to get dressed and stop thinking about it. She decided that it was too late in the day for her normal dresses, so she decided to go casual and she dressed in blue jeans and a pink and white gingham shirt. Afterall, it wasn't like anything important was gonna happen today, right?

* * *

Blasto and Furnace had been best friends since elementary school. The two were gawky, awkward teenagers with bad skin and dental braces. Currently, there were loitering outside the Flame Princess's tower. Blasto, the fatter one, had a metal box, while Furnace, the taller one, had a camera.

"Du _de_..." Furnace said, his voice wildly shifting pitch. "We're gonna get in soo much trouble if we're caught!"

"Thatsh why we won't get caught!" Insisted Blasto, who had a thick lisp. "Look what I shwiped from my dad!"

Blasto opened the box, to reveal two pairs of gloves with big sucker pads on them.

"Perfect for climbing wallsh!" Blasto smiled. "We get a pic of the princess in the nude, and we'll be the most popular guysh in shchool!"

"I still don't like this!" Furnace said as he put his gloves on.

The two teens put their hands on the walls. There were stuck fast. Furnace, being slightly fitter, pulled himself upwards, as did Blasto after some effort.

They began to climb, and got a good 6 feet up the wall before a voice bellowed behind them, causing them to drop off the wall in panic.

"WE WER _EN'T DOI_ NG ANYTHING _! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL_ US!" Furnace cried out in sheer panic, holding his hands up like a criminal. Blasto just facepalmed.

"Hey, it's Red Hot!" Blasto pointed out.

Sure enough, the well known gatekeeper of Corona city was running towards the boys, a look of panic on their faces.

"BOYS! BOYS!" Red Hot cried, as he finally ran towards the two. Red Hot dropped to his knees, panting. "Boys..."

Red Hot either didn't notice the boys spy equipment, or just didn't care.

"Boys, you have to help me!" Red Hot gasped, grabbing Furnace's shirt. "There's been a MURDER! Meltus is _**DEAD**_!"


	55. Oil Town Wars

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 55: Oil Town Wars**

* * *

The Party of Three had made great progress in their journey to Corona City. However, even with the Weather Shield, the canteens of water that Simon had packed for them had drained pretty quickly. So soon they were either going to seriously dehydrate, or find a place to buy more water. Finn had some gold on him, so hopefully they would be able to purchase water.

In the Fire Kingdom...

Luckily, they found a little shanty town on the outskirts of Corona City. The City was another five miles away on foot, but the little town had a big tavern, were they would surely be able to purchase at least SOMETHING to drink.

The town was called Oil Town.

It was populated by a fair few Fire Elementals, plus some other species, like Goblins and MOs. The Tavern, apparently known as "The Sexy Hitman", was the most populated place in town.

Finn, Stag and Huntress Wizard walked up to the bar, where a bartender was cleaning a glass.

"What can I getcha folks?" He asked, his flaming eyes scanning them.

"You got any water?" Finn asked. This was met with a volley of mocking laughter from the entire bar. The bartender, also laughing, set Finn straight.

"Boy, does this LOOK like a Corona Cafe?" He asked, quite sarcastically. "We got Oil or Booze here!"

Finn was about to say something, but Stag put his arm in front of the human. "Three Beers please."

The Bartender got them three cans of beer out of a fridge unit, and Stag paid the man three golden coins. They drank their ice cold drinks slowly, grateful for the cold drink.

 _"HEY IGGY! IS XMO AROUND HERE!"_ A voice hollered as the door at the front was bashed open. Stag turned around to see it was 9 ft. Tall red man with an I-Beam for a head.

"I am here. Train. Here I am." A digital voice said from behind the bar. It was a small green MO, that looked like a videogame consol. On its side, were the letters B-M-O, but the letter B had been crossed out, so it an X mark on its side.

"Train." The little robot spoke with a Korean accent. "I missed you. Did you bring me a present?"

Train tossed an Iced Bun, one of the two he swiped from the market, to the little robot. The little robot cheers and followed Train to the bar.

 _"Thanks for watching him, Iggy."_ Train said.

"No problem Train. She's been an absolute treat." The Bartender said with a, if you'll pardon the pun, warm smile. "What can I get yer?"

 _"Can of motoroil! And a gear!"_ Train said boisterously, slamming his fist on the bartop. The bartender turned to get The Train his beverage, and the Train began to nibble at the bun he had kept for himself. He noticed Finn, who had his back turned to him, and politely tapped his shoulder.

 _"Hey Buddy, you got the time?"_

Finn turned around to answer him, and the Train dropped his bun on the floor when Finn revealed his face. The Train looked shocked, surprised, and above all, angered at the sight of Finn's face. Before Finn could say anything, the Train exploded.

 ** _"YOOOUUUU!"_**


	56. Steamed

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 56: Steamed**

* * *

To say The Train reacted violently would be a slight understatement.

Upon the sight of Finn, the Train stood up at full height. The wheel's that were fixed onto his arms began to spin, and he brought his fist down onto the bar, shattering it. XMO hopped onto The Train's shoulders. Finn and Company hopped out their seats as the Train shattered the bar.

The Train pointed a finger at Finn.

 _"I thought I told you that if I EVER SAW YOUR FACE AGAIN..."_ The Train said as he marched towards Finn, his feet pressing gigantic footprints into the floor of the bar.

"Finn, what did you do to this guy?" Stag demanded as the Train slowly marched closer.

"I don't know. I don't recognise him." Finn said. He looked at Huntress Wizard, who was simply staring at the Train, paralysed in fright.

"Casey?" She said, her voice sounding incredibly small. The Train flipped out.

 _"BITCH! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!"_ The Train shouted. He stopped, cracking the floor and knock the party onto their backs. Iggy, the bartender, sounded the alarm.

"EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" Iggy shouted as he smashed an alarm on the wall. The alarm very clearly said "In Case of Train Tantrum". Everybody left in a hurry. The only people left were The Train, XMO, Finn, Stag and Huntress Wizard.

"What the DONK is your problem, man!" Finn yelled. The Train fumed.

"Don't you DARE play dumb with me Johnny, you know what you did!" The Train. _"I TOLD YOU THAT IF I EVER SAW YOU AGAIN..."_

The Train grabbed Finn's face, and lifted him off the ground.

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

The Train slammed Finn's head into the bar, shattering it and splintering the wood.

Huntress Wizard telekinetically levitated an arrow over The Train's heart, or at least where his heart was supposed to be.

"Casey, stop this. That's not Johnny anymore!" Huntress Wizard begged.

 _"Mona!"_ Train growled as he dropped Finn's head. Finn fell flat on his back. The Train marched forward. He grabbed Huntress Wizard's arrow out of the air, and snapped it with his mighty paws. _"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me as well..."_

"Casey, please!" Huntress Wizard, or Mona, as The Train apparently knew her as, pleaded. "What could we have done! We barely escaped with our lives!"

 _"YOU LEFT ME!"_ The Train screamed, lifting up Huntress Wizard by her throat. Being as tall as he was, the 6'ft. Tall Huntress Wizard was dangling off the ground by her neck. _"YOU AND JOHNNY RAN AWAY AND YOU LEFT ME TO DIE IN THAT HORRIBLE PIT!"_

The Train lifted up Huntress Wizard with both hands, one hand around her neck and the other hands around her legs. The little robot on his shoulders was cheering him on, and The Train held up one leg. He bend one knee, intending to snap Huntress Wizard's spine over his knee.

"NOT SO FAST!"

There was a brown blur and the Train's metal head clanged as a cloven hoof struck it. The Train doubled over from the sheer impact, and dropped Huntress Wizard. The brown blur struck again and forced the Train backwards, snatching the little robot off of The Train's shoulders.

"Step away from the human, and my girlfriend!" Stag demanded, squeezing XMO's plastic casing. "Or the robot gets MUNCHED!"

The Train backed away from Huntress Wizard and Finn, who both used this opportunity to stumble back behind Stag.

"Train. Help me. Please." XMO squeaked in his little electronic voice. She was clearly terrified.

The Train's maroon skin began to glow red, and steam began to form on his skin.

"Oh don't tell me..." Stag said, stepping backwards a bit.

 _"Put...down..."_

"Stag, run!" Huntress Wizard insisted, as she and Finn began to retreat.

 _"MY XMO!"_


	57. Boiling Point

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 57: Boiling Point**

* * *

Phoebe had been rushed downstairs to attend her father's court. She was regretting her casual dress, but she supposed it was just bad luck.

The court had been called as an emergency. Her Father, the Flame King, was sitting in his royal thrown. He was a positively massive being. He was enormously fat, and would be practically immobile if he wasn't wearing his enchanted armor. However, Fire Elemental biology worked like this, the larger you were, the more potent your flames were. And nobody in the Kingdom had more raw firepower than the Flame King.

Surrounding the Flame King stood his concubines. Phoebe was not sure exactly WHICH of them was her mother. She had been raised by nannies, maids, butlers and private tutors for much of her life. But she had managed to narrow it down to two of them.

In front of the court stood Red Hot, the leader of the city watch and the chief gatekeeper. It was Red Hot alone who had the authority to open and close to portcullis, letting people in or out of the city.

Finally, the last person of interest was Don John, the Flame Lord. The Fire Kingdom's loyal vizier. A powerful magician, some people said was on par with The Ice King in terms of power. He was the Flame King's most trusted advisor and best friend, as well as Phoebe's godfather. He was a goat-like being, completely different from the magma-headed norm that was usual for Fire Elementals.

"What's all this about a murder?" Don John demanded, in his usual, bitter tone.

There was chatter amongst the court. The Fire People were rough and violent, and they loved a good fight, but they would NEVER kill one of their own. The sound of chatter was rapidly evolving into the sound of panic.

"SILENCE, MY MOLTEN MAMAS!" Flame King boomed. This quelled the noise in an instant. The Flame King leaned downwards, staring at Red Hot. "TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"My king, I do not know much. Meltus apparently had an urgent message for you. I allowed him in and was prepared to escort him to you. But as I left him to close the gate, when I returned I had found him trampled to death. It was like he had been run over by a train!" Red Hot sobbed, rather insincerely, but Flame King overlooked the melodramatics. He was more concerned with who or what was behind this heinous crime.

"WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?" Said the Flame King, under his breath. Don John simply raised his eyebrow.

"Sire, I believe the answer is QUITE obvious. It's that wretched Train, who is to blame!" Don John sneered. "For months he has stolen from us, vandalised our property, terrorised our citizens and today he has even INSULTED OUR PRINCESS!"

There was a collective gasp in the room. Phoebe blushed profusely. She'd rather not make a large deal out of that event.

"Sire, if I may, only the Train has the strength and speed to kill somebody in such a manner, and NOT be at the scene of the crime within seconds." Red Hot offered. The Flame King seemed to ponder this.

"VERY WELL. SEND THE ROYAL GUARD TO ARREST THE TRAIN, AND BRING HIM TO ME, **ALIVE!** "


	58. Deer in the Headlights

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 58: Deer in the Headlights**

* * *

 _"Put...down..."_

"Stag, run!" Huntress Wizard insisted, as she and Finn began to retreat.

 _"MY XMO!"_

The Train's skin lit up a brilliant red glow, and a massive pillar of steam jetted out of every pour. The steam was identical to Finn's, except it was much more powerful and aggressive. The Steam was so great that it created a deafening whistle, much like an actual steam engine.

Stag dropped XMO, and the little robot waddled off to safety, along with Huntress Wizard and Finn. However, Stag seemed to have been paralysed by the sight.

"STAG! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

But it was too late, and the Train had charged at him. The Train's shoulder collided with Stag's stomach, and the deer was scooped up, and rammed straight through the wall of the bar.

The Train was picking up speed, impressive considering he must have been running at nearly 140 mph. He bashed his way through another building, slamming Stag straight through as many brick walls as he could find. Stag struggled, but was ultimately no match for the Train's grip.

 **"CHOO CHOO!"** The Train screamed, as he came to a halt. Stag was propelled off of the Train's body by the sudden halt in motion. He spralled onto the rocky streets of oil town. The Train was staring at him, steaming coming off his body in waves.

 _"YOU'RE CABOOSE IS MINE!"_ The Train shouted, as he ran towards Stag again. Stag was ready this time, and put his antlers down and ran into The Train's path, hoping to damage the Train with his antlers. The Train grabbed the antlers and continued to run, only slightly slowing down. Stag, despite his best efforts, was forced backwards, his hooves leaving two trails in the earth.

Stag finally relented and lifted his legs. Without Stag fighting him, The Train could pick up speed again. However, he was not expecting Stag to roundhouse him in the stomach. The sudden kick to the gut was enough to stop the Train in his tracks, letting Stag go. Stag took advantage of this and vanished in a brown blur. He reappeared behind The Train and kicked him in the back. He then vanished and appeared on the Train's left side, punching him with a hoof in the chest.

The Train staggered back and tried to swipe at The Stag, but he was simply unable to keep up with Stag's level of speed.

The Train took a few more hits before his anger and frustration really boiled over. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, before striking the ground. It created an enormous shockwave, that ravaged the ground. The ground gave way underneath the brown blur and Stag was thrown to the floor, utterly at The Train's mercy.

 _"I AM GONNA RUN YOU OVER!"_ The Train grumbled.

"HALT THE TRAIN!"

The Train stopped and saw 7 or 8 or maybe 9 armed guards, wielding flaming swords, flaming spears, flaming shields, and handcuffs.

"COME WITH US, VILLAIN! YOU'RE WANTED BY ORDER OF THE KING!"

 _"Screw off!"_ The Train shouted.

"THAT'S ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR! GET HIM BOYS!"


	59. Johnny, Mona, Casey Jr and Frank

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 59: Johnny, Mona, Casey Jr. and Frank**

* * *

As the Train rampaged through town, Finn, Huntress Wizard and XMO all hung back in the wrecked bar.

"HayDubz, who was that guy?" Finn asked.

"Nothing Finn..." Huntress Wizard. She did this thing, wherein she decided to clam up and not look Finn in the eye. Finn had deduced that this was her "Bullpoop" action.

"Haydubz, he KNEW me. He called me Johnny! And he knew you too. Please, I have to know...who is he?"

Huntress Wizard closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Get comfy, because it's a long story."

* * *

 _"When I was a baby, I lived in Wizard City, with my mummy and daddy. My mummy was a Wizard, and my Daddy was a deer."_

* * *

"Wait, does that mean that you date Stag because..."

"Daddy Issues? Yeah, mostly. Now shut up and let me tell the story!"

* * *

 _"Now, where was I, oh yeah, baby me. My name was Mona. And my life was perfect. I ate good food. My mummy kissed my bruises better, and my daddy bought me any toys I wanted."_

 _"But one day my daddy got in trouble. He was caught by the magical council, trying to steal grimoires to sell to the Elemental Kingdoms, since they were at war. The council punished my parents by turning them into stone. But some of the grimoires that my daddy stole where never found. To punish my family further, the Grand Master Wizard took me, a little tiny baby girl, and sold me as a slave to the Fight Kingdom, ruled by the terrible Fight King."_

 _"I was thrown into the blood mines, where I spend five whole years being starved, whipped and digging through rocks to find Bloodstones. One day, another slave tried to steal my food, and I punched them in the face, breaking their teeth. This impressed the guards, and apparently word got straight to the Fight King himself. 5 days later, I was put in the Fight King's Agony Pit, where I met my best friends; Casey Jr., Frank, and Johnny."_

 _"We were trained to be The Fight King's children. Every day, we would fight in gladiator matches, battle royales, contests, all for the express purposes of cultivating an addiction to violence. It was glorious. We would break eachother bones, rip eachother's libs off. One time Frank destroyed Casey's head. It had to be replaced with the metal rail he has now. We were all installed with The Fight King's gift. The steam we generate, and our bloodlust, and our enhanced strength, speed and ability to ignore pain. That was what our training was for. To give us that curse."_

 _"But then we learnt what the Fight King REALLY had planned for us. His body was dying, and he was raising us so he could pick one of us to be his new body. And he picked me."_

* * *

Huntress Wizard lifted her top, to show Finn her belly. It was slender, muscled, and had a big black tattoo printed on it. **"392-GFN"**

* * *

 _"Johnny-or you-found out about this, and the four of us tried to escape. We figured that between the four of us, we could fight our way out. We were wrong."_

 _"The Fight Kingdom, the most violent place on the planet, where breaking somebody's femur is seen as a night of passion, everyone was hunting for us. And we were still getting close to escaping. We were almost at the exit."_

 _"Until the Fight King himself showed up. We should have tried to run. He was slow. But we were cocky. And arrogant. And we wanted to fight, so much. The Fight King had placed us in the most ingenius trap ever. We WANTED to stay and fight, rather than run away and survive."_

 _"He was a monster. He almost killed you, and utterly destroyed us. He captured Frank, and he was going to capture me too, and steal my body. But Casey saved us. He tackled the Fight King, and pushed the Fight King into the pit of agony. I thought Casey was captured too. We both did. We didn't go back to save Casey Jr or Frank. We just RAN. It was the stupidest mistake of our lives."_

 _"When we escaped, we tried to make a go of living together. You-or-rather-Johnny and I were...very close, once upon a time. But we needed cash, and you decided to get a job as a mercenary. You were hired along with some other mercenaries by one of the elemental kingdoms, and I never saw you again. I thought Frank had died. I thought Casey Jr. had died. I thought YOU had died."_

 _"I was alone. So I just skulked around the forest, until Forest Wizard and the other kings found me."_

 _"And then you came back."_

* * *

Finn, Huntress Wizard and XMO all sat in the wrecked bar. Huntress Wizard still had her top pulled up, exposing her tattoo. Finn pulled his shirt up, and looked at his own, partially cut away tattoo.

Huntress Wizard and Finn both looked into eachothers eyes. It was a silent look. Huntress Wizard looked like she was longing for a person that wasn't there anymore, and Finn looked like he was longing for a past that wasn't him anymore.

 _"I missed you."_ Huntress Wizard said, fighting back the tears.


	60. Off the Rails

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 60: Off the Rails**

* * *

 _"Screw off!"_ The Train shouted.

"THAT'S ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR! GET HIM BOYS!"

The Fire Kingdom soldiers all charged at once. Swinging their flaming weapons around, they screamed and tried to slash at The Train. The Train simply raised his arm back and swung, bashing away four of the soldiers, sending them flying and sprawling all over the floor. A Fire Kingdom soldier jumped over the Train's back, wrapping around the Train's neck. The Train simply grabbed his arm and judo flipped him onto the ground. The fire soldier landed on his back, and the Train lifted his leg, and stomped on the soldier's chest, driving him into the ground.

"MEN! BRING FORTH THE HOSE!" Shouted the head soldier.

"The what?" Stag muttered, having watched the whole thing from the floor.

The Fire Soldiers who had not already been knocked out by The Train ran back to a very large carriage. They heaved a massive hosepipe off of the carriage, and aimed it at The Train.

"FIRE!" Shouted the head Guard.

The flame soldiers activated the hose. It blasted a jet of high pressure sand, right at The Train. The jet was awesomely powerful. It forced The Train to his knees, and made him choke as the sand scrubbed and sliced his skin.

 _"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!"_ The Train shouted, as he began to stand up again, regaining his footing. The soldier's weren't going to give him the change.

"FIRE!" Shouted the lead flame soldier. The flame soldier's ignited their breathes and spat jets of fire onto the stream of sand, igniting the jet and blasting The Train with molten sand. This was the thing that kept the Train down. He howled in pain as the molten sand scorched his skin.

He was forced onto the ground by the sheer power of the molten jet. They switched the hose off, and the molten sand quickly solidified to form a glass blob, encasing the Train in an inescapable glass block. The Train was out cold.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" The head soldier barked. A group of fire soldiers eagerly began to take the Train away. The lead soldier looked at Stag.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Stag pulled himself up off the floor.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but I am honestly not with this guy." He said, pointing a hoof at The Train, who was being loaded onto a carriage by flame soldiers. "Me and my friends were actually here to see the king. See, we're on a mission from the Ice Kingdom..."

"TAKE HIM AWAY!"

The fire soldiers conked Stag on the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Phoebe was getting extremely antsy. All this talk of murder, and trials...it was horrid. Has the world gone mad?

"Do not worry, princess!" Red Hot grinned, as he walked up next to her. "Soon the criminal will be tried, and executed for his heinous crime."

"You seem awefully enthusiastic Red Hot." The Princess retorted, no shortage of spite in her voice.

"I'm simply eager for the brute to be brought to justice." Red Hot grinned in response.

"The trial hasn't even begun yet, Red Hot. Everybody is innocent until proven guilty."

Red Hot saw there would be no satisfaction in talking to the Princess, and clammed up. However, he remained by the Princess's side, eagerly watching the doors.

Red Hot got his satisfaction soon, as the Flame Soldiers brought in a disabled and heavily chained Train, who was still frozen in glass. However, his satisfaction was drained as he saw Stag being brought in with them.

"WHO THE BLOOP IS THAT?" Red Hot asked, before realising he was far too loud. A flame soldier decided to oblige him anyway.

"He said he was from Ice Kingdom. He and two others wished to meet with The Flame King on behalf of the Ice King. We figured we better bring him in anyways. He might be a raider."

 _SHOOT!_ Thought Red Hot. _So THESE were the strangers Meltus was talking about. This wasn't good. If his superiors had found out he had jumped the gun he would be finished._

Red Hot gulped. His plan had really gone off the rails.


	61. Trial by Fire

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 61: Trial by Fire**

* * *

The Train did not like being surrounded by so many people. He was never one for crowds. And he especially didn't like being bound in glass, totally immobilised. The Train had a few kinks, but bondage was not one of them.

Next to him, shackled but not frozen in glass, was the deer that had fought him earlier. He was standing next to him in the centre of the court. The Train couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events. An hour ago he was willing to stomp on the guy. Now he couldn't help but empathise with him.

 _"So buddy, what are you in for_?" The Train chuckled in a jokey manner. Stag was having none of it.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. "It's your fault I am in this mess!"

The Train swayed his head from side to side, in manner that seemed to translate to "Fair Enough."

"You're a friggin psycho! You know that! Of course that's just my like. It seems like everybody EXCEPT me is a psycho these days!"

 _"That's what you get for running with a guy like Johnny bro."_

The Stag sighed. "It's not like I wanna, y'know. It's just my girlfriend...she's like obsessed with him or something? I dunno."

 _"You mean Mona? Dude, you're barking up the wrong tree. Me and her go way back. And to tell you the truth, I was once in your shoes. Let me spare you a lot of heartache. She's Team Johnny all the way bro."_

The Stag sighed. He looked to his shackles, and shut his eyes. "Y'know man...I think you've just summed up my worst nightmare."

"ALL RISE FOR THE FLAME KING!"

Train and Stag looked around and the flame court all scrambled to their proper seat. The Flame King, the truly enormous blob of fire that he was, leaned downwards to stare at Stag and the Train.

"WHO STANDS BEFORE ME?" He boomed, demanding a response. The Flame Solider Captain stepped forward.

"The wanted criminal known as the Train, here today stands accused of MURDER!"

"WHAT! NO I NEVER!" The Train snapped defensively. This earned him a smack from one of the guard, who clubbed him over the head with a kosh.

"SHUT UP, CRIMINAL!" The soldier shouted. Then Phoebe spoke up.

"Excuse me, soldier!" Phoebe shouted, full of indignation. "The Train may stand here accused, but that DOES not mean he is guilty, and that does NOT mean you can treat him like an animal!" The soldier backed off. There was more murmers around the court. Red Hot decided to break the silence.

"The Princess is correct." Red Hot agreed. "We are not animals! The Train deserves to be treated with civility, even IF he refuses to extend the same courtesy. But, should the Train be found guilty, then we all know the sentence!"

"Death!" The court said in unison.

Although he didn't show it...The Train was frightened.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the King's Court!" Red Hot coninuted. "Consider the facts. Meltus was BEATEN to death. We Fire Elementals are ethereal. Our bodies are made of the burning plasma that was present at the core of the universe. At exactly 14;09 PM (according to the coroner) Meltus's rocky clothing was SHATTERED! Reduced to gravel, and his light extinguished forever!"

Red Hot pointed a finger at The Train.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is only ONE being that is both solid enough and fast enough to SHATTER a Fire Elementals stone armor, STAMP out their flames and NOT be within sight at the scene of the crime. Make no mistake, I do NOT believe the Train intentionally murdered Meltus! What I believe is that you were running at full speed, weren't you Train? Running so fast you could barely see what was in front of you! Meltus was unlucky enough to be in your way and RAN HIM OVER! DEMONSTRATING, ladies and gentleman, THAT YOU CARE SO LITTLE FOR OUR KIND THAT YOU SEE FIT TO TRAMPLE US UNDERFOOT! **DEMONSTRATING YOU ARE DANGEROUS TO OUR PEOPLE, AND LIKE A DANGEROUS, WILD ANIMAL,** _**YOU MUST BE DESTROYED FOR THE SAFETY OF OUR PEOPLE!"**_

Red Hot had whipped the crowd into a frenzy.

"NO! I wasn't anywhere near town since lunchtime! I'm being set up!" The Train shouted.

"And now he has the audacity to lie to our faces!" Red Hot responded. "Where is your evidence boy!"

"I was in Oil Town!"

"Says who!" Red Hot quipped. The gatekeeper turned to The Flame King. "Your majesty! He stands he before you. He does not even have the HONOR to admit to his crimes. I do not need to tell you that this ANIMAL has disrespected our people for the LAST TIME!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Bellowed the Flame King. The enormous ball of flames stared at The Train. "I HAVE HEARD ALL I NEED. YOUR SENTENCE... GUILTY! YOUR PUNISHMENT... DEATH BY MOLTEN POOL!"

There was an applause among the crowd, to the Flame Princess's utter horror.

"Sire, what do we do with the other one?" A flame soldier asked.

"HMMMM? OH YES, THE RAIDER!" The Flame King boomed. Stag tried to protest that he wasn't a raider, but the Flame King interrupted him before that. "THROW THEM BOTH IN THE DUNGEON! AND THE TRAIN DIES IN THE MORNING!"


	62. Gonna Fry

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 62: Gonna Fry**

XMO was disgusted with the two humanoids that sat in front of him. She was utterly disgusted.

"Monsters." He said, as she waddled to Finn and began to ineffectually kick him in the shin. "You left Train. You left him all alone. You are the reason he is sad."

XMO kept on kicking, although Finn was not experiencing anything close to pain.

"Aww, what a cute little robot." Huntress Wizard said as she clamped her hand on XMO's head, and lifted him off the ground.

"Ugh. Put me down. Now." XMO wailed, as she kicked and flailed. "I will make you sorry for making Train so sad."

"Dude, please calm down. We want to apologise to Casey." Finn said.

"Yeah we wa…wait, we do?" Huntress Wizard asked, puzzled. "He just tried to mash us!"

"Yeah man, it's cool. He's got every reason to be steamed." Finn said jovially. "I'm sure if we just explain what happened, and try to make it up to him, we can be friends again."

Huntress Wizard blinked, and looked sceptical.

"Finn, I don't think that's gonna be enough to…"

"Yay. I like that you want to say you are sorry to The Train. The Train is very kind. He will surely forgive you." XMO cheered, interrupting Huntress Wizard.

"That settles it!" Finn smiled. "Let's go find Stag and The Train, and clear this whole misunderstanding right up!"

"If you're looking for the Train, you might wanna head to the nearest gallows…"

The trio looked up to see Iggy, and several other patrons, who had come back to the wrecked building. Iggy had a plank of slate, intent of putting his bar back together soon.

"What do you mean?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"The Royal Guards came and took the Train and your cervine friend to Castle Fire. The were gonna put the Train on trial. Apparently theres been a murder."

"Poor doofus." A much smaller flame person muttered.

"Oh no." XMO exclaimed, putting her hands on his face in surprise. "The Train did not do anything wrong. Why did they take him."

"Don't worry ma'am." Finn said, picking the little robot up and putting him on his shoulder. "We'll get the Train back."

"And Stag." Huntress Wizard hastily added.

"HIM TOO!" Finn said, with an amazing amount on enthusiasm.

* * *

Phoebe was in her room, laying in her bed. She sighed. She just felt awful about today. Sure the Train was a bit grumpy, but he didn't deserve to be put to death. But Phoebe continued to think. What if he DID kill Meltus? Even it it was by accident? What kind of princess did that make her? One that put the life of a bullying stranger above the life of her own people? She shuddered to think.

Phoebe was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices outside her window.

"Finn, this isn't were they're keeping Stag and The Train!"

"Of course it is. People are always imprisoned in the tallest tower!"

"PRINCESSES! PRINCESSES are always imprisoned in the tallest tower!"

"WHAT! Then why did you let me climb all the way to the top?"

"I thought you had a plan!"

As this conversation went on, Phoebe went to the window, and pulled open the curtain. It was a...she didn't know what it was. It looked like some kind of hairless ape, wearing a bearskin hat. It shrieked. Phoebe shrieked.

"Finn, what's happening?"

Phoebe grabbed the creature by the head, and using her impressive girth and meaty arms, yanked the thing inside her bedroom. This created a chain reaction. The boy with the bearskin hat fell in. Then a wizard with antlers fell in, having been clinging to the first beings leg. Finally, a little robot that had been clinging to the wizard's leg tumbled into the room. Phoebe marched straight to the window to see if there were any other beings lurking outside. There weren't.

Even though it was considered "Terribly unladylike", Phoebe ignited her eyes and hands, creating a display of hot fire. It was great for intimidation.

 _"Who are you!"_ Phoebe demanded.

"We have come to rescue The Train." XMO exclaimed. "He is innocent."

This got Phoebe's attention.

"I'm sorry little robot. The Train's been found guilty. The wasn't any evidence to support his alibi."

"There was evidence! I am the evidence!" XMO insisted. Suddenly, the screen that was her face transformed into a video screen. Finn and Huntress Wizard were amazed that he could do that. The video clip was of The Train entering the bar in Oil Town.

Phoebe gasped. "When was this taken?" She asked.

"Look at the clock. On the wall behind The Train." XMO explained, pointing to the video on his face. Sure enough there was a digital clock on the wall behind the train him. Phoebe had to squint, but she could make out the time. 14:09!

Phoebe flashed back to the courtroom.

* * *

 _"At exactly 14;09 PM (according to the coroner) Meltus's rocky clothing was SHATTERED!"_

* * *

"The Train WAS innocent!" Phoebe exclaimed. She stood up quickly, causing her belly to jiggle. "Quickly, we must tell my father at once. This changes everything! Thank you little robot."

Phoebe picked up XMO and gave her a little kiss on the screen. He chuckled in response.

"Quickly everybody!" Phoebe said as she opened the door to the hallway. "Let's go release The Train."


	63. Back at the Ice Kingdom

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 63: Back at the Ice Kingdom**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **No I do not mean 2:09 PM. I mean 14:09 PM. 2:09 PM happened 12 hours ago. OOO Timezones.**

 **XMO is genderfluid.**

* * *

All was peaceful at the Ice Kingdom. For most part anyways. The Breakfast People refugees had meshed well with the Ice Kingdom inhabitants. The Penguins, a historically pompous race, didn't mind the Breakfast People, just as long as they didn't eat fish. The Snow Golems, on the other hand, got along famously with the Breakfast People.

Both were industrious people, The Breakfast People with their lumber industries and the Snow Golem's being quarrymen by nature. Rebuilding the city was going better than ever, with two sets of proud builders.

Simon was overseeing the construction of the Hospital. Both he and Breakfast Princess agreed that it was a priority.

Speaking of Breakfast Princess, he had not seen her all day. This was normal. Breakfast Princess tended to be secluded in her igloo unless she was required for matters of state. Simon understood why. She was grieving. And she was grieving hard.

The Hospital's contruction was halted for today. The Snow Golem's would have to go back to the mountains to harvest more blocks of ice, a project that would take several days, and the Breakfast People needed to find a new grove of Birch Trees, as per Simon's request. The grove they had been using was down to half its original size, and the grove needed time to replenish itself.

Simon grumbled. Wood and Ice would only get them so far. What they really needed was metal and oil. Simon hoped that Finn would...by some miracle...be able to broker a peace agreement with The Fire Kingdom. Trading with one kingdom was very doable. And it would be such a relief to have one less kingdom at your throat. He prayed the Flame King would see that too.

Metal on the other hand, was a bigger problem. He'd have to send a raiding party to the Slime Kingdom to get metal, but Simon was wondering if he should wait until Finn came home. A team of Snow Golem's might not be enough without Finn.

"Simon..."

Simon was snapped out of his thoughts by Breakfast Princess. It seemed she had finished her grievances for today.

"Hello Breakfast Princess."

"Hayley. Call me Hayley." Breakfast Princess said politely. Simon was a little taken aback. He didn't think he'd be on first name terms so soon.

"I figured it was the least I could do. You've been nothing but courteous to me and my people."

"Well you needed help. Who am I to condemn you." Simon said. "War is never the answer. Life is."

"Simon..." Hayley sighed, as she looked out onto the half-constructed city. "I've been told that you one used your ice magic to built this city from nothing...but now you refuse to use your magic again. Why is that?"

Simon looked down and sighed.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before this story got out. To be honest, I'm sort of glad to be able to get this off my chest."

* * *

 _"You see, while I was born to human parents, I am both human, and something much more...an Elemental. Since there was life on the planet, four members of any species have taken up the mantel of being the living embodiments of the four elements. From strongest to weakest, Ice, Candy, Fire and Slime...since life began, we have been there, endlessly living, dying and reincarnating, the living Avatars of the elements of our world..."_

 _"My powers first manifested at age 14, when my childhood home caught fire. It was the age where mankind was at his height. The Candy People call themselves an ancient race, but my kind are impossibly old. When we were at its height, magic could not exist, save for the power of the elementals."_

 _"But mankind was fearful of the elementals power. They hunted us...burned as witches...once they used a fire elemental to bomb the city of Hiroshima in World War II..."_

* * *

"Was that the great Mushroom War?" Hayley asked. Simon shook his head.

"No, but they got pretty close. Say what you like about humans...they've got a talent for violence."

Breakfast Princess thought back to seeing Finn in action. If that's what ALL humans were like, that would be a decent surmation.

* * *

 _"When my powers manifested, I had to leave. My family would never be able to live normal lives with me around. I went to the orient to study martial arts, philosophy and sciences. I wanted to know everything about my powers. About magic. About Ice."_

 _"As I got older, my powers grew. The magic I was capable off...I can hardly believe it myself. I was almost what you would call a Glob."_

 _"But then I met Patience St. Pim..."_

 _"It was 90 years ago. I had lost the last person I could truly call family. And I had thought that humans had gone extinct. But I found her, lost in the ice. I took Patience in, gave her a home. She was fascinated by magic, so I tried to teach her. But Human's consume magic. It was impossible to teach her anything. She would lose her skills and spells just as soon as she would create it."_

 _"She was obsessed with the power of the elementals. With becoming one. I tried to explain that you had to be BORN an elemental. It wasn't something that could be taught. But she wouldn't listen. She was blinded by her greed and lust for power."_

 _"She built this crown. She tried to fuse technology and magic, and this crown was the result. She forced it onto my head. I could have easily fought her off, but I considered her my daughter. I couldn't bear to attack her. The crown was meant to absorb my powers and allow the wearer of the crown to use them. But nature wouldn't allow the cycle of the elementals to be broken. The crown malfunctioned. Instead of absorbing my powers, it corrupted them. I cannot use my magic without sacrificing my sanity. My powers are now a poison to my mind and my memories. I now can only use my powers in dire emergencies."_

* * *

"Oh Simon..." Hayley said, tearing up. "You were betrayed by the woman who you considered to be your daughter. She ruined you...all for power."

"That's right. And you know the worst part Princess?" Simon asked. Hayley shook her head.

"I've already forgiven her...1000 times over."


	64. Melting Point

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 64: Melting Point**

* * *

Flame Princess lead Finn and Huntress Wizard down the twisting corridors and staircases of the castle. The architecture was...interesting. It seemed that rather than being a castle, it seemed to be a castle AND a ventilation system all at once. Phoebe explained that it was because the castle was built over a massive magma pool, so the castle was designed to vent the heat and pump it over Corona City.

"Don't worry, we're almost at the dungeon!" Phoebe explained as they ran through the corridors. Finn and Huntress Wizard were starting to sweat profusely.

* * *

The group arrived at the dungeon. It was a miserable place, straight at the very bottom of the castle. Due to the extreme heat, on that made even Elementals uncomfortable, all the prisoners were extremely listless.

They found The Train and Stag, both were practically unconscious in the heat.

"Oh glob!" Huntress Wizard yelped, looking at the extremely weakened states of the two.

"I know. It's barbaric." Phoebe sighed. "But with the firepower that our kind possesses, keeping our prisoners weak is a necessary evil."

"We need to get them out of here." Finn said. He had taken his Icy Sword and had began to press the flat of his blade against his forehead as a means to keep cool in the unbearable heat.

"Hello Princess..."

The smug little growl came from none other than Red Hot, who was standing behind the three outside the cage.

"Red Hot! What are you doing here?" Phoebe demanded.

"I am here to collect the prisoner." Red Hot said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with my father! I have evidence! The Train is innocent!" Phoebe explained. She held up XMO, who played the video for Red Hot. His smug look melted away.

"Well...you're dedication to the sancitity of life is only fitting for a princess, your highness." Red Hot spluttered. He was looking up and away, refusing to meet Phoebe's gaze. He adjusted his collar, as if he was feeling hot. "The Train should feel grateful that you kept believing in him until the bitter end."

Red Hot held out his hand.

"I'll tell you what, give me the robot Princess. I'll take it to his majesty, The King." Red Hot smiled. Phoebe frowned. This was a plastic smile.

"No, I shall deliver this to my father myself." She said, as she looked at Finn and Huntress Wizard. "Don't worry, we will have your friend out in no time."

She began to walk past Red Hot, but the gate keeper jumped and roundhoused, kicking Phoebe in the belly and causing her to slam into the bars of the cage. Finn and Huntress Wizard gasped.

"GIVE ME THAT ROBOT YOU LITTLE TWERP! I HAVE WORKED TOO HARD FOR YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TO RUIN MY PLANS!" Red Hot barked. He drew a flaming sword to block their path.

"Now..." Red Hot growled as he held out his hand. "The Robot...now!"

"Train. Please do not let him take me." XMO squeaked. The little robot's force roused the nearly unconscious Train from his stupor.

 _"XMO?"_ Train muttered, still dazed and delirious from the heat.

"Red Hot..." Phoebe moaned as she pulled herself upwards, clutching her stomach in pain. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR PRINCESS! I'LL SEE YOU HANG FOR THIS!"

"Shut up!" Red Hot barked. "You fat, stupid...spoiled little girl! You're no princess of mine. I have only one ruler. My empress and creator, the Mother Gum!"

And with that, Red Hot's rocky armour crumbled and exploded off him, revealing a red and black cartoon devil, seemingly made of cinnamon candy.

"He's a candy person!" Phoebe gasped.

"Yes, and it was my job to open the gate when the candy raiders arrived! But the plan was started to early when these..."

Red Hot shot a dirty look at Huntress Wizard, Stag and Finn.

"Idiots appeared on our borders unnounced. Now I am forced to call in reinforments, and I will not have you ruining my plans. That's why I murdered Meltus! That's why I framed The Train. And that is why I am going to kill all of you! My plans MUST succeed!"

Finn caught the word "Kill" one too many times, and sprung into action. "Don't worry princess! I'll save you!" Finn screamed as he drew his Icy Sword and swung wildly. Red Hot parried, and clashed his Flaming Sword with Finn's Icy Sword. The Icy Sword melted immediately.

Red Hot then punched Finn in the face, knocking him back against the bars of the cage. Huntress Wizard began to steam up, but Red Hot swung his sword and slashed her leg, burning her badly and causing her to drop the floor. She screamed. With Huntress Wizard, Finn and Phoebe down, Red Hot waltz over and plucked the helpless XMO from Phoebe's hand.

"Train. Help me." XMO begged.

The Train, who was dangerously dehydrated and overheated, stood up, and began to steam up. Red Hot looked at him with mocking contempt.

"What are you gonna do Tough Guy?" Red Hot chuckled.

The steam that the Train produced was phenomenal. It came in a massive burst, blasting the cage apart. The Train and Stag were now free, although Stag was in no state to do anything.

 _"Give...me...back...my...XMO!"_ The Train growled menacingly, as he slowly stomped towards Red Hot. Red Hot simply bolted.

The Train roared and followed. However, Red Hot climbed the stairs just in time, and due to the Train's weight and speed, the Train could not climb the stairs as well, but rather, he smashed through them, making a Train-shaped hole at the bottom of the stairs. Red Hot continued to flee, as the Train tried futily to jump up after him.

* * *

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Red Hot cried as he barrelled into the king's throne room. He was wearing fresh armour, hiding his true appearance, and the little robot that he had kidnapped was nowhere to be found. The entire Flame King's court was now watching him.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Don John snapped, furious.

"It is the Train my liege. He has escaped!" Red Hot cried. He bowed to the floor, unable to masking his glee at his latest lie, so he opted to hide his face. "And he has taken the Princess HOSTAGE!"


	65. The Heat is On

**The Fifth Element  
** **Chapter 65: The Heat is On**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **Yeah, sorry guys. I haven't been around to update an aweful lot. Work and University have both been a major focus for me right now. Plus I've became addicted to Pokemon Showdown, which is bad because I am a huge procrastinator at hard. Anyways, hopefully I'll try to pick up the pace again.**

* * *

Phoebe, Finn, Stag, Huntress Wizard and the Train were all trapped underneath the castle, now that the Train had inadvertently destroyed their only means of escape.

 _"DAMN IT!"_ The Train said, pounding the floor and creating a fist shaped crater. _"HE TOOK MY ROBOT!"_

The Train fell to his knees, drenched in sweat. The metal on his body was iron hot. He was sweating profusely.

"Train, calm down." Flame Princess said. "We can get out of here. I just need something to burn."

"Huntress Wizard." Finn gasped. "Don't you have wooden arrows?"

"Dude, I'm not burning my arrows!" Huntress Wizard snapped indignantly.

"Please, I just need SOMETHING that can burn."

"Alright, alright." Huntress Wizard grumbled, relinquishing about a dozen of her arrows.

She willed them into existence and psychically floated them towards Phoebe, who eagerly collected them up and pressed them against her bosom. They burst into flames and were absorbed into the princess's body. She stuck out her hands.

"Everybody hold onto me."

Finn slung Stag over his shoulder and grabbed Phoebe's right hand, and winced in pain as Phoebe's flesh burned him. Huntress Wizard did the same with Phoebe's left hand, and winced as well. They all looked at The Train.

"Come on Casey." Mona said. "Let's get out of here."

The Train sighed and relented.

 _"Alright."_ He said. _"But for XMO. Not for you."_

He stood behind Phoebe and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's ample middle. He didn't make a sound, but Phoebe made an unexpected "eep".

"Okay everybody." Phoebe said, as flames began to churn and rumble around her feet. She began to rock and splutter as the flames grew more intense. "Hold on."

And then Phoebe rocketed herself up the broken staircase, carrying everybody with her.

* * *

Red Hot ran to his private quarters, were he had stashed the little robot. The entire court whipped into a frenzy thanks to Red Hot's machinations. But he needed to get out of here. He had already blown his cover and their was too much danger about. When his contact came, he'd hitch a ride back to the Candy Kingdom.

But first, he had to deal with that Robot.

He had stashed the machine in his private quarters. Currently, it was in a little cage that Red Hot had fashioned out of a waste basket and a loose brick.

"You fiend. Let me go." XMO shouted. Red Hot lifted the basket off of XMO, and picked her up. He then began to press the little robot's buttons.

"Alright, let's delete this video, shall we!" Red Hot grinned. Against XMO's will, Red Hot opened the menu, and deleted the video proving Train's innocence.

"Now...what to do with you..." Red Hot grinned sadistically, while XMO trembled in fear.

* * *

The quintet of heroes ran through the fire corridors.

"Hurry everybody, we must find my father!" Phoebe insisted. Train grunted.

 _"No way. I'm finding XMO!"_ The Train grunted.

"Wha...Train! We need to stick together!" Phoebe cried. Huntress Wizard put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Sorry sister, you're not gonna get through to him that easily." She muttered.

Suddenly, the group was halted by a battalion of fire soldiers. They saw the princess and drew their weaponry.

"Release the Princess at once, criminal scum!" The soldier's hissed. Phoebe tried to step forward and explain everything, but The Train halted her and stepped in front.

 _"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_ He yelled. His skin began to glow and he began to steam up. _"BATTLE!"_


	66. Lil Devil

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 66: Lil' Devil**

* * *

 _"BATTLE!"_ The Train screamed as he bolted towards his captors at full tilt. The soldiers had no time to draw their weaponry before the iron behemoth collided with them, sending them flying.

The soldiers collided with the walls, and fell to the floor with a thud. One tried to get up and take the Train by surprise, by the Train swung his fist and punched the Fire Elemental square in the jaw, sending it flying through a wall.

The Train, still steaming, picked up a fallen soldier by the neck, and pulled him to his face.

 _"Where's Red Hot?!"_

"I'll NEVER talk, criminal scum!" The flame soldier barked. The Train growled and threw the soldier to the ground, and stamped on his head. He then picked up another soldier, and held the poor fool up by his neck.

 _"Where is he?!"_ The Train growled. The flame soldier panic.

"He retreated to his private quarters! The castles under lock down, and the entire military is hunting for you, murderer!" The flame guard spat. The Train began to tighten his grip ever so slightly, and the flame soldier flailed around pathetically.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The Train through the flame soldier to Phoebe's feet, who stretched her arm out.

"Train, wait! We need to stick together!" Phoebe cried.

"Sorry Princess." The Train grunted. He refused to look the princess in the eye. "I need to find XMO."

And then he ran off.

* * *

"Let go of me. I hate you." XMO shouted as he flailed around. Red Hot just grinned.

"I think I'll smash you open. Use you for parts. I'm trying to build a Ham Radio set." Red Hot grinned. He chuckled inwardly as the little robot's digital face quivered in fear. "Heheh."

"You fool. The Train will defeat you." XMO screamed. This caused Red Hot to burst into laughter. "Idiot! How could that lumbering fool POSSIBLE find me."

 _"Maybe because XMO gave me a tracing device!"_

The Train's voice boomed as he broke down the stone wall of Red Hot's wall. Red Hot shrieked for the guards, and Train marched forwards, cracking his knuckles.

 _"GIVE ME MY ROBOT! NOW!"_ Train roared.

"You think you scare me, mud race!?" Red Hot shrieked, as he shedd his armour, revealing the cinnamon devil that he was underneath. "The candy people are more powerful than any race! **WHIRLING DERVISH!** "

Red Hot attacked, spinning into a flaming wheel and launching himself at The Train. The Train grunted and raised his arm, catching Red Hot's fist in mid flight. Red Hot's smug demeanor faded. The Train squeezed, crushing Red Hot's candy fist into cinnamon powder. He screamed.

"I'll get you for that! I'll KILL YOU!"

The Train took no notice, and roundhoused Red Hot in the chest, launching him into the rubble that was once his wall. The Train marched over to the desk and collected XMO.

"Train. You saved me. I knew you would." XMO said. The Train held the little robot very gently, and cradled him against the crook of his neck.

 _"There there XMO. I'd never let anything happen to you."_ The Train grinned. _"We gotta get out of this town. Today's just been too crazy for me. How do you fancy a road trip?"_

"But Train. What about Johnny and Mona." XMO asked. The Train looked puzzled.

 _"What about 'em?"_

"We need to make sure they escape too. They came here to rescue you. They came to say they were sorry." XMO explained.

The Train looked so taken aback. He did not expect that. He thought they were hear with the Princess because they needed something. But they wanted to apologise to him...

 _"Really?"_

Before XMO could answer, the entire castle began to quake. Dust began to fall from the ceiling, and pillars began to topple. Red Hot, who was lying in the rubble, began to laugh maniacally.

"You IDIOTS!" Red Hot laughed. "You're too late. Now my accomplice has arrived, this WHOLE CITY WILL BE RAZED TO THE GROUND! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Train dashed over to Red Hot and picked him up by the neck, shoving him against the wall in pure rage.

 _"ACCOMPLICE? WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH? TALK!"_ The Train demanded as the castle began to crumble around him. A portion of the roof broke off, and The Train looked up, to his mindbreaking horror. It was a gigantic face, with wrinkles, two noses, and untameable hair.

"Who else?" Red Hot howled with laughter.

 _ **"LEMONJON!"**_


	67. The Slums of Lemongrab

**The Fifth Element**  
 **Chapter 67: The Slums of Lemongrab**

* * *

Lemonjon was standing on the very edge of the Fire Kingdom. He had a job to do, but he had to wait for a very special signal. Lemonjon wasn't very good at waiting. He got bored easily. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but at this point, Lemonjon had time to think...he thought.

 _Lemonjon didn't remember much about his childhood, but what he did remember, he liked. Of course, nowadays, he wasn't allowed to do much remembering. It took way too long. The Mother Gum had explained that because his head was SOOO big, the memories and thoughts had to travel a very long way to get to the front of his head. Lemonjon didn't think that sounded right, but he didn't know enough about heads to refute her._

 _Lemonjon grew up in the slums of Castle Lemongrab, a dilapidated castle outside of Nestle City. Unlike the marvelous wonder of Nestle City, Castle Lemongrab was a wrecked, decaying urban sprawl, full of trash, graffiti and gang violence._

 _When Lemonjon was 10 years old, he was only 10 stories tall. Now that he was 17, he stood at a record of 120 stories tall. His father, Lemongareth, had apparently hit his last growth spurt at 21, so Lemonjon reckoned he had another growth spurt coming soon._

 _When he was a kid, Lemonjon had a strong group of friends. But his best friend was Lemonhope. Lemonhope was born with a gem in his head. Lemonjon was sure that SOMEBODY had explained to him what that meant, but he couldn't remember. Or was it he could remember, but it was too long...Lemonjon wasn't sure._

 _Lemonjon wasn't always like this...at least he didn't think so...it was all very fuzzy._

 _Lemonhope...Lemonhope was his best friend. One day The Queen of the Candy Kingdom, The Mother Gum came to visit them at Castle Lemongrab._

 _Lemonjon didn't remember what happened...he thought he remembered...wait...did he remember...he couldn't remember if he remembered or not. Lemonjon's head hurt._

 _Wait...something was coming to him. The Mother Gum. She saw how big Lemonjon was. And she liked him. She gave him a job as a raider. And she said that he had something bad in his head that she had to take out...what was it...Lemonjon couldn't remember._

 _The Mother Gum didn't like Lemonhope...or rather...she didn't like that Lemonhope had a gem in his head...why didn't she like that...Lemonjon couldn't remember. She took Lemonhope away...Lemonjon didn't know where...but he never saw Lemonhope again._

 _Lemonjon missed Lemonhope...he missed being able to think without hurting...he didn't know what was wrong...his head hurt...it hurt! IT HURT!_

Lemonjon clasped his head in pain. He looked upwards towards Corona City. Lemonjon thought he might have missed the signal. It was probably true. He missed most things.

It was time to move.


	68. Muspelheim

**The Fifth Element**  
 **Chapter 68: Muspelheim**

* * *

The Castle began to rock and shatter as it was bombarded by an unknown assailant. Pillars began to topple, walls began to crack, and gravel began to rain from the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Finn asked, feeling helpless without his Icy Sword. Finn's question was soon answered by an enormous yellow hand, smashing its way through the roof of the castle, all the way to the bottom. Finn instinctively grabbed Phoebe and Huntress Wizard, who instinctively grabbed the exhausted Stag, and they were all yanked against the wall to avoid the yellow hand. The unfortunate flame soldier who the Train had left standing was on the wrong side of the hand, however.

The hand sunk deeper into the castle, and with a deafening grunt, half the castle was RIPPED away from its foundation, and began to rain down on Corona City in huge chunks.

The castle opened to allow all who were still inside to see the enormous yellow lemon giant standing in the middle. Phoebe screamed.

"G-g-g..." Lemonjon stuttered. He seemed out of breath just forming those letters. "G-give m-m-meeeEEEE...OO...OOO...OIL!"

The lemon giant had an enormous metal canister slung over his shoulders. The lemon giant stooped to his knees, and began to thrust his arms into the foundations of the castle, and began to dig.

"Oh no!" Phoebe yelped. "He's going to dig beneath the castle! He's raiding the palace oil reservoir!"

"Not if I stop him!" Finn said. His skin turned ruby red, and steam began to flow off of him. "BATTLE!"

Finn leapt out of the castle, thank's to the gaping hole the Lemonjon had left, and flew through the air towards Lemonjon, who was crouched down low, digging.

Finn was screaming at the top of his lungs, and fell through the air to Lemonjon. The normally slow Lemonjon tilted his head up slightly, and there was a yellow flash. Lemonjon had launched his gigantic fist at Finn, and shot the human right out of the sky.

Finn collided with the giant lemony fist, and was launched at high speed straight into a tower. There was an explosion of steam and the tower began to topple.

"JOHNNY!" Huntress Wizard instinctively shrieked in pure fright. She dropped Stag and like Finn, her skin turned ruby red, and began to steam. Phoebe backed away.

"What's happening to you?" Phoebe asked in concern. Huntress Wizard couldn't respond.

"BATTLE!" She shrieked. She manifested 1000 arrows, and launched them all, rapid fire, at Lemonjon. They all hit, but the Lemon Giant didn't flinch.

The candy giant punched his fist into the ground, and a gooey black liquid began to rise up from the earth.

"Oh no!" Phoebe said. "The oil!"


	69. Oil Fire

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 69: Oil Fire**

* * *

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried. "He's stealing the oil!"

Lemonjon ripped the metal canister from his back, and opened it. He dug his giant yellow hands into the black gunk, and cupped them to form a bowl. He then shoved his hands into the burning oil, and brought his hands up, taking a large scoop with him. He dumped that scoop into his metal canister. He then repeated the process.

"Oh no!" Phoebe wailed. She tapped Huntress Wizard on the shoulder repeatedly. "Help us! You need to stop him!"

But Huntress Wizard was far too consumed by her battle lust to hear Phoebe.

"BATTLE!" She screamed as she summoned more and more arrows. They all landed on target, but Lemonjon was ignoring them. This enraged Huntress Wizard. She summoned a singular arrow, and using her magic, she lit the tip on fire.

As Lemonjon was pulling up his third scoop of oil, and was about to dump it into the canister, the flaming arrow hit the oil inside Lemonjon's hands. The oil ignited and exploded into a marvellous blast. THIS got Lemonjon's attention. He dropped the canister. It landed in the ground, it's tremendous weight embedding it in the city street, allowing it to stay upright and not spill any of the precious oil.

Lemonjon stood up to full height. His face, embedded with arrows, did not change from its stoic expression. He simply raised his fists, and took a swing. Huntress Wizard screamed animalistically, and Phoebe cowered as the giant yellow fist flew towards them.

 ***BAM**

Phoebe looked up with an astonished gasp! Blocking the yellow titan's path was the gigantic, flaming fist. It was her Father, the Flame King. The Molten Titan was standing, knee deep in the giant pool of oil. His magical armor was glowing brightly, the magic was burning bright and working hard to keep the colossal fire god upright.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY KINGDOM!" The Flame King bellowed as he slugged Lemonjon in the face. The sound of collision boomed, created a massive shock wave that shook the entire castle. Lemonjon remained upright, but he slid backwards, his feet creating ruts in the ground as he was forced back from the impact. Lemonjon himself, however, barely looked phased.

"Give...m-m-meeeEEEEEEeeee...Oi...oi...OIL!" Lemonjon shrieked as he swung his fist and punched the ground, creating a ripple in the earth. The shockwave his the lake and caused a massive wave of oil. It splashed the King, causing his flames to spark uncontrolably. Lemonjon took advantage of this, and within an instant, he appeared before the flame king, and punched him in the face. The Flame King fell onto knees, and was soaked in Oil. Using this, his flames burned bright. He fired a stream of fire at Lemonjon, who raised his arms up to block the jet of flames.

Hordes of flame soldiers, inspired by their king, hopped in the oil and began to use the precious liquid to fuel their flames, hurling fireballs at the candy giant.

Huntress Wizard kept up her raging volley of arrows, and the entire kingdom of flame elementals hurling fireballs, but that still did not phase the candy giant. Lemonjon simply raised his foot, and stomped, sending another shockwave, and creating a tidal wave of oil. The wave crashed over the fire elementals, and tossed them against the remains of the castle. The liquid and dust made their flames flicker briefly, and the castle shook.

"Get down!" Phoebe said, as she used her girth to tackle Huntress Wizard to the ground as pillars of stone began to fall.

The Flame King, the last bastion of defence, continued to burn oil to fuel is relentless jet of fire.

Lemonjon marched forward, fighting his way through the fire. He wadded through the oil. The Flame King roared in tremendous effort as he increased the intensity of the fires. But Lemonjon kept marching. The yellow giant swung his fist and plowed straight into the breastplate of the Flame King's armor. He rocketed into the air, away from the oil, so he couldn't use his flames. Lemonjon lept after him, and flipped, performing a flawless axe kick, shattering The Flame King's enchanted armor.

The armor cracked open and the amorphous, blob-like body of the Flame King splashed over the castle.

 **"FATHER!"** The Flame Princess cried out.


	70. Down in Flames

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 70: Down in Flames**

* * *

"Father NO!" Phoebe cried out as the blob of fire splashed over Corona City, bathing it in flames.

Lemonjon turned around and grabbed his metal canister. Tired of scooping out oil, he simply grabbed the can and dunked it in the pool of oil, filling it up.

Lemonjon slung the canister on his bed, and began to turn to leave, having gotten what he came for.

Phoebe was enraged. Her hair began to flair upwards, in a blind rage. She turned to Huntress Wizard.

"Feed me!" She growled.

The oddness of this request was enough to shake The Huntress Wizard out of her blind rage.

"Um, what?"

Phoebe, still flaming with divine fury, pointed to Huntress Wizard's quiver of arrows.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BURN! **NOW!** "

Huntress Wizard looked at Phoebe, and then she looked at the massive, lumbering giant. He was slowly making his way towards them. Huntress Wizard looked back and Phoebe, and nodded.

Huntress Wizard levitated her legion of arrows, and open fired, right into Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe's body began to swell and expand. She grew taller and her flames grew hotter and more potent. She was absorbing the wooden arrows, transforming them into ash as soon as they graced her amber skin.

She was massive, standing at least four times her original height. Her arms and legs were postively RIPPING with muscle power. She was still nowhere near the size of the candy giant. But Huntress Wizard had a feeling she wouldn't need it.

Phoebe screamed, and fired a jet of fire unlike any flame that Huntress Wizard had ever ever seen before. It was WHITE.

The fire hit Lemonjon's canister, causing it to explode in a brilliant blue flash. Huntress Wizard ducked down to cover her ears. When the light subsided, Phoebe had shrunk back down to her original size, and Lemonjon was still standing.

Hope was not lost though. Half of Lemonjon's face had been singed back, and his left arm had been blown off by the blast.

"Alright, we got him!" Huntress Wizard said, preparing to fire a rally of arrows at his open wound, hoping this would allow her the extrra oomph she needed to take him down.

But then, something horrible happened. Lemonjon GRUNTED.

It wasn't a pained grunt, no no. It was a grunt of EFFORT! He knelt down, and reached into the pool of oil. He pulled something out. It was hard to tell what it was, given it was covered in oil, but as the oil trickled away, Huntress Wizard could see what it was. It was Lemonjon's ARM! It was his friggin ARM!

Lemonjon stuck the severed limb back onto the open wound on his shoulder, and his yellow flesh knitted itself back together in an instant. His canister was ruined, so he marched to the tallest tower, the one that contained Phoebe's room. He snapped the tower off, and held it upside down. He the began to scoop oil into it, seeing if it would make a good makeshift canister.

Huntress Wizard fired more arrows into the giant. She knew it would do nothing, but it was all she knew she could do. Lemonjon noticed the arrows, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He stood up and rose his fist, to bring it down on the wizard and the unconsious princess. Every instinct in her told her to run away, but Huntress Wizard was warped by the Fight King's evil curse, and all she knew how to do was fight more.

The yellow fist came crashing down, and Huntress Wizard braced for impact...

Suddenly, there was a boom, and Huntress Wizard opened her eyes.

It was The Train, holding up the giant's fist using all his might. The Train's mighty muscles were throbbing from the effort, and Lemonjon was clearly straining to move his fist.

 _"Not today!"_ Muttered the Train.


	71. Engine's Burning

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 71: Engines Burning**

* * *

 _"Not today!"_ The Train grunted, as he held up Lemonjon's humungous fist. The Train's maroon skin was glistening with sweat, and his arms were trembling from the effort. Lemonjon was grunting from the effort. A small amount of sweat was on Lemonjon's brow.

"Casey!" Huntress Wizard cried, as she drew her bow. "Hold still! I'll blast him off you!"

 _"NO!"_ The Train barked. He turned his neck, his knees buckling slightly under Lemonjon's effort to smash him. He nodded to the unconscious form of Stag and Flame Princess. "Get them out of hear!"

"I can't leave you!"

 _"Don't argue with me!"_ The Train roared. Lemonjon's forehead kept sweating and the titan's arm trembled. The Train was putting up a terrific fight. The ground under The Train's feet began to crack. "Get out of here, please!"

Huntress Wizard dropped her bow and scrambled to Flame Princess' sleeping body. She grabbed under the princess's chubby arms, and tried to pull her away, but to no avail.

"She's too heavy!" Huntress Wizard cried, as the ground under The Train's feet. The noise from the crumbling rock and splashing lava was intense. The Train turned around, looking Huntress in the eye.

 _"Mona…"_ He said softly. Despite the noise…his soft voice was all Huntress Wizard could hear. _"Was it true? Did you really come back to say sorry?"_

"Of course, it's true! Casey, you were our best friend! It was the worst mistake of my life, leaving you behind. I'M SORRY!"

The world seemed to stop. Despite stone and masonry falling, and the lava waves crashing upwards, and the tremendous winds generated by Lemonjon's laboured breath, the world fell silent, and grew still. The Train smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, because the Train had no face. But it was the way he tilted and breathed that let Huntress Wizard know he had no more rage in his heart.

"I forgive you…"

With a grunt of extreme effort and pain, The Train shifted Lemonjon's hand, gripping onto two of Lemonjon's fingers, and with a feat of almost herculean strength, slammed Lemonjon's arm into the nearest battlement. His arm and weight shifting unexpectedly, and thus, Lemonjon toppled like a domino, falling on his side. But in the last minute, his hand grabbed The Train, and as the arm smashed through several floors of the castle, The Train was dragged down with him, being slammed through layer upon layer of rock.

"Train." XMO beeped, and jumped down the hole after him. The floor began to collapse, and Huntress Wizard struggled and strained to shift The Flame Princess's unconscious body.


	72. Finn's on a Hot Streak

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 72: Finn's on a Hot Streak**

* * *

Finn came too with a jolt. His body was sore, and badly bruised. Finn thanked his lucky stars he was all steamed up when Lemonjon whacked him. If he wasn't, he'd almost certainly be dead. He got up and looked around. He was in the street, surrounded by the crumbled remains of the tower Lemonjon had flung him too.

He stood up. It seemed everybody had evacuated. He was feeling dizzy, and wobbly, and slightly sick. A worrying thought struck him. What if the steam didn't SHEILD him from damage, but rather delayed the damage until he stopped steaming? That was a terrifying concept.

His vision was blurry, but his eyes soon lit up with a red colour, and steam trickled out of his tear ducts. Instantly, his vision sharpened. In the distance, he saw the yellow titan topple. He had to jump back into the fray. All thoughts of his friends and the ice kingdom were erased, as a sickeningly wide grin was plastered over his face.

His skin turned red, absorbing all the ugly bruises. Steam began to flow from his pours, and he looked around. His icy sword had been all but obliterated, so he needed a weapon.

A pipe.

It looked to be part of the castles plumping. It was thin, and about a foot long. It was just a common, copper L-Pipe. Finn picked it up. It was burning hot, but his steam prevented him from feeling pain.

He swung it round, leaving a light orange glow whenever it cut through the air.

In the distance, Finn's enhanced vision saw Lemonjon struggling, but getting up.

He ran, eager to jump back into the fray.

"BATTLE!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 ***SLAM***

Lemonjon's hand, having smashed its way through an untold number of stone floors, finally hit the ground. His open palm had smashed The Train onto the ground, leaving him unconscious in a small…Train-sized hole.

"Train. Train. Please wake up. Train."

The Train slowly came too, to see little XMO nudging him awake.

"Train. You need to wake up."

The Train turned his head around. His neck was sooo sore. He grunted and slowly tried to pull himself upwards.

As he struggled and shimmied his way out of the hole, he felts his skin scrap against the jagged rock, and the bruises on his back and arms shoot pain throughout his body.

However, to his horror, he saw Lemonjon's fingers begin to twitch. Then to flex.

The Train struggled even harder, trying to desperately escape the floor. Then horror struck him. One of Lemonjon's fingers, blindly trying to feel it's way around, lifted and was coming close to smashing little XMO.

 _"Train."_ The little robot squeaked in panic.

"XMO!" The Train shouted. His sat upright, blasting rock and masonry everywhere. He sprung upwards, leaping towards the finger and batting it away. The finger slammed into a nearby pile of rubble, and the hand seemed to wince in sudden shock.

The Train grabbed XMO and put him on his shoulders. _"C'mon lil' buddy. I'm getting you out of here."_

Lemonjon's hand retracted and his arm folded upwards. He was pulling himself up.

 ** _"BAAAAAAATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!"_**

The Train recognised the berserker-like shriek of his former friend Johnny. The blond human wielding a pipe. Lemonjon had was kneeling, lifting on leg, and preparing to hoist himself back up.

"BATTLEBATTLEBATTLE!" Finn screamed, and jumped full steam into the air. He swung his pipe, and collided head on with Lemonjon's hard candy shin. There was a blast of white hot metal, smoke and burning sugar. The wind whipped against the Train, who stood firm, and blew XMO into the Train's mighty chest.

Lemonjon roared like an animal, and fell on his stomach. His head reared up, and his normal gormless expression became furious with pain and discomfort. He gnashed his teeth like a wild animal. He used his arms to crawl towards Finn, who was breathing heavily, standing hunched over and steaming.

Lemonjon reached out to grab Finn, but before either of them could react, there was a train-like Whistle, and the Train roared into action, grabbed the titan's hand and forcing the arm back with all his might. The arm twisted and with a mighty YANK, the Train RIPPED Lemonjon's arm clean out of it's socket.

With a mighty roar, the Train held Lemonjon's arm high above his head.

 ** _"BATTLE!"_** The Train and Finn roared in unison.


	73. The Fire in my Heart

**The Fifth Element**  
 **Chapter 73: The Fire in my Heart**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Sorry for the extended Hiatus guys. But I'm back now! So keep those reviews coming! The chapters are gonna keep on rolling!

* * *

Finn and the Train stood side by side. Finn held his metal pipe down, letting it graze the floor. The Train slung Lemonjon's colossal, building sized arm over his shoulder, with apparent ease. Both were glowing bright red, and gushing steam from every pore

Lemonjon roared, and used his one remaining arm to crawl on his belly, his teeth chomping up and down

 _"BATTLE!_ " The Train screamed, as he leapt into the air and flipped, swinging Lemonjon's severed arm, and bringing it crashing down on Lemonjon's head. Lemonjon head-butted the ground, and his head sprung back up, his noses broken and gushing with strawberry jam.

Lemonjon roared and raised his fiat. He slammed it on the floor, trying to crush Finn. Finn rolled out of the way, after which Lemonjon made his palm flat and slid it towards Finn, trying to swat him. Finn balled up his fist and held his pipe firmly. He swung the pipe, batting against Lemonjon's palm, forcing it back against the wall of the wrecked castle.

Lemonjon roared and tried to slam his fist against Finn again. The Train swung Lemonjon's severed arm and bashed Lemonjon's arm away. The candy titan simply roared like an animal. The Train swung around and batted Lemonjon in the face, with such a tremendous force that Lemonjon was batted back into the lake of boiling outside the shattered castle walls, and The Train unleashed a mushroom cloud of steam. Finn roared and ran after the toppling candy giant. The Train let out a steam whistle and ran after Finn, overcome with berserk energy.

XMO, the little robot, who had seen this situation before, hoped onto The Train's back, and pressed a button her belly. The Train's favourite music began to play.

* * *

Up on the top of the ruined and crumbling tower, Phoebe, the Princess of Flame, slowly stirred into the realm of consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the green wizard woman, her wizard hands underneath Phoebe's royal armpits. She was trying, and utterly failing, to move her.

"Unhand me!" Phoebe snapped. The wizard girl let out a yelp and dropped Phoebe, causing the Flame Princess to fall on her back, her belly sticking up into the air. Most unladylike.

"Ugh...what hit me..."

Both girls turned their heads to see Stag finally wake up. He was rubbing his head, trying to stifle the pain.

Huntress Wizard put the Flame Princess down, and pointed to the ground. It was an immense cloud of steam, with Lemonjon's various body parts flying out of the cloud into visibility.

"THAT." Huntress Wizard grunted.

* * *

 _"BEEN' SPENDIN' MOST MY LIFE; LIVIN' IN THE GANGSTA'S PARADISE!"_

The music blared, even drowning out Lemonjon's roars. He had decided that batting at the two boys wasn't getting him anywhere, so he tried to get back onto his feet, or at least sit upright, but the two boys were expertly batting him around. His candy face had been cracked and shattered beyond recognition. His toes were tipping in oil lake, and he was hunched on all fours, his little stub of an arm just dangling. He looked up. Finn and the Train were still steaming away, looking manic.

 _"BEEN' SPENDIN' MOST MY LIFE; LIVIN' IN THE GANGSTA'S PARADISE!"_

 _"Dude, let's do a Crazyball! Do you remember the Crazyball?"_ The Train chuckled as he looked at Finn. Finn looked up at The Train, jittering and drooling with excitement.

"NO! BUT BY GLOB I WANNA LEARN! SHOW ME THE CRAZYBALL!" Finn screamed.

 _"CHUCK ME AT HIM!"_ The Train roared.

Finn grabbed the Train's open palm, and spun with all his might. It created a mini-tornado of steam, and the Train was jettisoned straight towards Lemonjon's face.

 _"WE'RE SPENDIN' MOST OUR LIVES; LIVIN' IN THE GANGSTA'S PARADISE!"_

The Train collided fist-first with Lemonjon's face, creating a deafening smash. Lemonjon shrieked in pain as he was lifted off of his knees, and fell ass-backwards into the oil lake. The Train landed heavily, creating a small crater as he landed.

The Steam around Finn and the Train began to taper off, but Lemonjon rose out of the oil. His face had a sickening crack running down it, and the arm Train had ripped off was damaged beyond repair, but Lemonjon was on his knees, slowly pulling himself upright. He looked around. The fire army had began to reassemble, and were surrounding the lake, their fists glowing with red hot flames. Plus, those two little monsters were stilling steaming away. There was no other option really.

Lemonjon slowly sank into the lake, disappearing beneath the inky black liquid.

Everybody just sort of...stared.

* * *

It had taken about 5 hours before everybody found their bearings. The Flame King had commanded his people to search the lake for the Candy Giant, but they found nothing. But the entirity of the Fire Kingdom quickly got busy in rebuilding Corona City.

With the Castle in ruins, the Flame King had Finn and the Others gather in the middle of the wreckage. He had questions.

"TELL ME, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD RAIDERS TRY SO HARD TO DEFEND MY HOME? AND FOR THAT MATTER, RESCUE MY DAUGHTER?"

"Sir, we're not raiders." Finn said. "My name is Finn, Knight of the Ice Kingdom. We come with a message from the Ice King."

"It's a message of peace." Huntress Wizard said. She suddenly blushed as the magnitude of who she was talking to suddenly hit her, and she blushed profusely, and quickly did a very ladylike and very out-of-character curtsy. "Your highness."

"My King seeks to form an alliance with you, and combine our raiding parties on Slime and Candy. As well as hopefully trade Water and Oil fairly." Finn explained. The Flame King was positively jubilant at this news, but tried his hardest to not show it.

"This couldn't have come at a better time Father." The Flame Princess piped up. "The kingdom is starving from our failed raid to the Candy Kingdom, and we need Metal to rebuild Corona City's vents. An alliance would truely be a godsend."

"WELL PUT, MY DAUGHTER. YOU ARE BLOSSOMING INTO A WISE RULER INDEED." The Flame King beamed. "VERY WELL, KNIGHT. RETURN TO YOUR KING, AND TELL HIM THAT HIS OFFER HAS BEEN ACCEPTED WITH FULL HONOURS!"

The Flame King then turned to his daughter.

"MY DAUGHTER, I WISH FOR YOU TO ACCOMPANY THESE KNIGHTS BACK TO THEIR KINGDOM, AND BEGIN NEGOTIATIONS WITH THE ICE KING. BE SURE OUR KINGDOM IS A PARTNER, NOT A PEON!"

"I shall do my best father." Flame Princess glowed in response. She turned to Finn, Huntress Wizard, and Stag. "So it appears you will be my companions for the foreseeable future."

The Three beamed. They certainly didn't mind.

"Thank you for your time, oh powerful Flame King." Finn bowed. "I shall return to my king at once. Come on everybody, let's head back."

"Wait, one last thing." Said Phoebe. "Where's the Train?"

* * *

On the outskirts of Oil Town, a hulking red figure, and a little robot, stood on a lava dune, staring back at the ruined Corona City.

"Train. Aren't you going to talk to your friends." XMO asked. Train just grinned and slowly shook his head.

 _"They've changed little buddy. I used to know them, but none of us know eachother anymore."_ The Train sighed. "Besides..."

The Train put XMO on his shoulder, and turned, sliding off the lava dune and beginning his long walk into the distance.

 _"They don't need me anymore...They're better off without me..."_


End file.
